Decisiones
by Himawari Ciel
Summary: "A través de tus decisiones, escribirás tu propio destino", con ese pensamiento ha estado viviendo Hinata Hyuga todos estos años, quien no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Que habría pasado si hubiera elegido el camino mas fácil? ¿Si se hubiera casado con él? La respuestas a esas preguntas nunca las sabrá, pero realmente a ella no le importa. Ella es feliz con el destino que escribió.
1. Prologo

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Tus decisiones son la pluma con la que escribes tu destino"

Anónimo.

" _El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo"_

Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Neji-niisan, cuando peleamos por primera vez, durante los exámenes chunnin de aquella época.

Sus palabras, a pesar de pasar los años, nunca las pude olvidar de mi mente, como si estas estuvieran escritas con fuego.

Pero él, cambio de su manera de pensar y todo gracias a esa persona especial, la cual por mucho tiempo he amado en secreto. Pero de él se podrá hablar más tarde.

Después de la muerte de Neji-niisan, las palabras de aquellas empezaron a rondar mi cabeza, y si era verdad lo que él decía. Él murió protegiéndome e irónicamente la misión de las personas pertenecientes a la rama secundaria era proteger a los de la rama principal, sentí que tal vez ese era su destino.

Pero en un momento dado, escuche a un hombre hablar, discutiendo con otro hombre sobre el destino.

— Te digo no podemos hacer nada, es nuestro destino — Dijo el más joven.

— ¡Eso del destino es una vil mentira! — Exclamo enojado el hombre más viejo — Nosotros somos quienes forjamos nuestros destinos, dependiendo de las decisiones que tomemos.

— Pero como te digo, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada — El volumen de las discusión fue aumentando y cuando me di cuenta no era la única observando.

— Todo depende de la decisión que tomen — La seguridad con la que hablaba, fue haciendo que una parte de mi quisiera creerle — Ustedes tiene dos opciones, la que elijan, será la que decida su destino.

El otro hombre no le contesto.

— Y te lo vuelvo a decir…nosotros escribimos nuestros destinos.

Esas palabras hicieron un eco en mi interior, eran opuestas a la que decía Neji-niisan y yo quería creerlas, creer que el destino de él no fue morir, que tal vez había otro camino que tomar, con el cual se hubiera salvado.

Yo quiero creer que yo soy la autora de mi destino.

Han pasado 8 años desde la muerte de Neji-niisan y del final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Todos hemos progresado, Naruto-kun se hizo Hokage de la aldea y yo ayudo a mi hermana en los asuntos del clan.

A pesar de sentirme satisfecha con mi vida, aun me sigo preguntando…

— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo… lo hubiera elegido a él?

* * *

Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Esta historia se me ocurrió, poco después de que Naruto terminara, tratara mayormente sobre las consecuencia de las acciones de Hinata y de como esto repercute en los demás personajes.

En si surgió cuando me pregunte ¿que hubiera pasado si Hinata hubiera hecho tal cosa...? ¿Como huera acabo? ¿Diferente o igual al final dado por Kishimoto?

La historia estará contando desde la perspectiva de Hinata, abarcando lo que seria la película The Last e incluso un poco la película de Boruto,

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el prologo.

Adiós!


	2. Remordimientos

**POV Hinata**

 _Me encuentro junto a Naruto-kun, sentados cerca de la salida de Konoha. El rubio agarra mis manos._

— _Hinata…yo te amo — Dice sonrojado._

— _Yo también — La emoción que me recorre, no la puedo describir. Es como si Dios me estuviera bendiciendo. Esto lo soñé desde hace mucho tiempo._

— _¡Cierto! — Exclama Naruto-kun de pronto — Tengo que buscar algo_

— _¿Buscar algo?_

— _Si, una sorpresa para ti — Se levanta y empieza a correr hacia la aldea — ¡Espérame!_

 _Le respondo con una sonrisa, pero aún no puedo creer que él me haya dicho que me ama. Siempre pensé que él estaba enamorado de Sakura-san, pero tal vez eso fue una equivocación mía._

" _Naruto-kun…me ama"_ _— Pienso emocionada._

— _Que bueno que sea feliz Hinata-sama…_

 _Miro detrás mío y en medio de los arbustos, veo a Neji-niisan junto a Hanabi._

— _Neji-niisan…_

— _Que bueno, que usted disfrute lo que es el amor…porque yo nunca sabré lo que es enamorarse…_

— ¡Neji-niisan!

Veo mi mano estirada hacia arriba, me encuentro en mi cama y al parecer acabo de tener una pesadilla. Siento como lagrimas salen de mis ojos.

Últimamente he tenido este mismo sueño, aunque siempre Neji-niisan dice cosas diferentes, todas van hacia un mismo punto. Él está muerto y yo… estoy viva.

— Nee-san — Escucho a Hanabi hablarme.

— ¿Si?

— No has comido nada — Miro mi plato, el cual está intacto.

— No tengo mucho apetito — Me justifico.

— Como tú digas — Responde ella, mientras sigue comiendo su desayuno.

Intento comer aunque sea algo de mi desayuno, la pesadilla que tuve fue como trago amargo, el cual aún no puedo digerir.

— Escuche que al Uchiha lo van a liberar la semana que viene — La voz de Hanabi denota indiferencia, pero estoy seguro que no es tan así.

— Si, ya sabía — Contesto — Hoy tengo que ir a verlo para contarle, así se prepare.

— Ya veo…

Hanabi termino su desayuno y se retiró, ya que tenía que reunirse con su equipo.

La acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa y mientras veo su espalda desaparecer, no puedo evitar recordar sus palabras, las cuales me hacen recordar como terminaron las cosas de esta manera.

A los pocos días de terminar la Cuanta Guerra Ninja, los ninjas que sobrevivieron se retiraron cada uno hacia su aldea. Llegando a Konoha hicimos un funeral para los que perdieron la vida en él.

Naruto-kun me acompaño todo el tiempo.

Estábamos bien, pero había un pequeño problema, Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja renegado, el cual hasta el final se puso en contra de la Aldea, volvía a está pidiendo que lo perdonen.

La disputa comenzó en las discusión, si Sasuke-kun merecia quedarse en la aldea o ser echado de esta. En lo personal, a mi realmente no me importaba mucho si él se quedaba o se iba, a mí solo me importaba que Naruto-kun sea feliz, por lo cual apoyaba la noción de que él quede en Konoha.

Pero mientras nosotros apoyábamos que Sasuke viviera en Konoha como cualquier persona común y corriente, por otro lado había algunas personas que expresaron su repudio hacia él y en especial la desconfianza que le tenían.

— ¿Qué haremos si decide atacar la aldea? — Exclamo un hombre

— Yo escuche que él mato al sexto Hokage, Danzou-sama — Esta vez fue una mujer la que hablo — Y que quiso matar a los demás Kages.

— Puede ser que Sasuke haya hecho esas cosas — Argumenta Ino-san — Pero ahora él quiere cambiar.

— ¡Eso es verdad! — Dice Sakura-san, quien lideraba el grupo a favor de Sasuke. El cual tenía como objetivo convencer a la gente que lo acepte. Por supuesto, en este grupo no estábamos todos los novatos, solamente se encontraban Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Ino-san, Sai-kun y yo. Los demás no se encontraban ni a favor ni en contra, por lo cual preferían no opinar.

— ¿Y cómo pueden asegurar que no atacara la aldea? — Escucho una voz muy al fondo, pero no veo de quien se trate.

— ¡Porque es mi amigo! — Exclama Naruto-kun

— Aunque seas el héroe de la aldea, no quiere decir que confiaremos en cualquier persona — Volvió a hablar el hombre más viejo.

Pero en parte él tenía razón, esta gente realmente no lo conocía muy bien a Sasuke-kun, solo escucharon su nombre a través de noticias que fueron llegando de afuera, tales como que fue inscripto en el libro bingo o que ataco la reunión de los cinco kage. Pero incluso así, yo a pesar de haber sido su compañera de academia, no lo conocía muy bien.

— ¡Cálmense! — Exclamo una potente voz, Kakashi-sama acababa de llegar — ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

— Hokage-sama — Dijo el anciano— Esta gente no nos deja entras en la torre del Hokage, para poder hablar con usted.

— Eso no es verdad — Negó rápidamente Ino-san — Nosotros solo queremos que…

— ¡Silencio! — Volvió a gritar Kakashi-sama — Primero, ustedes no tiene el derecho de no permitir la entrada a estas personas — Nos regañó a nosotros. Luego hablare con ustedes.

Volvió su mirada a la gente, que ahora se encontraban un poco más tranquilo que hace unos minutos.

— ¿Para qué me necesitaban?

— Hokage-sama queremos que Uchiha Sasuke se vaya de nuestra aldea.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto sorprendido

— Lo que usted escucho Hokage-sama — Dijo una mujer — Nosotros no confiamos en una persona que haya estado en libro bingo y mucho menos si ataco a los cinco kage.

Luego que la mujer termino de hablar, las gente a su alrededor empezó a opinar igual que ella, provocando que Sakura-san se enojara.

— ¿Ustedes que saben? — Grito exasperada — ¡Ustedes no lo conocen como nosotros!

— Si ustedes conocen un poco más a Sasuke-kun, seguro les agradara — Agrego Sai-kun.

— Si ustedes dicen que yo soy un héroe, Sasuke también lo es — Replico con vos potente Naruto-kun — Él peleo de nuestro lado en la guerra, ¿que acaso eso olvidaron?

Con esa frase fue suficiente, para que todos empezaran a gritar, alegando que ellos no estuvieron en la Guerra y por lo tanto no sabían que había pasado ahí.

Yo sintiendo un poco ajena al asunto, me hice a un lado, esperando que Kakashi-sama dijera algo y no tuve que esperar mucho para que eso pasara.

— ¡Tranquilos todos! — Grito Shizune-san. Su voz aguda llamo la atención de todos, quedando en silencio el lugar — Hokage-sama tiene algo que decir.

Todos lo miramos, esperando saber que diría él. Ya que se encontraba dividido, era conocido que Kakashi-sama estaba feliz de que Sasuke se haya quedado en la aldea, pero también sabía que su deber era escuchar a los ciudadanos de esta.

— Ya sabía un poco acerca del tema, así que estuve pensando sobre como conformar a todos — Dijo con voz firme — Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerles a ustedes — Su pregunta iba dirigida hacia los ciudadanos — ¿De qué manera aceptarían que Uchiha Sasuke se quede en la aldea?

El hombre, el cual desde hace un rato parece el líder, dijo con firmeza.

— Que cumpla una condena por sus crímenes.

Sus palabras eran claras, ellos aceptaban que Uchiha Sasuke se quedara en la aldea, si este cumplía una condena en la cárcel. Naruto-kun por supuesto no lo acepto y mucho menos Sakura-san. Ellos realmente no creían necesario que él pasara por eso.

Al parecer Kakashi-sama, aún seguía sin saber que elegir y como deseando tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar. Le dijo que pasaran a su oficina, así estén más cómodos. Pero al ser muchos solo entramos nosotros y el hombre, líder de los ciudadanos y otras dos personas con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que decide Hokage-sama? — Hablo primero el hombre, una vez dentro de la oficina del Hokage.

— Estoy pensando una manera de resolver esto — Dijo ya sentado.

Un silencio se creó en la oficina, como si con este Kakashi-sama, pudiera pensar más claramente. Pero de pronto se escuchó unos toques en la puerta y antes que el Hokage le diera permiso de pasar, esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al susodicho de tal discordia.

Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Exclamo Sakura-san, seguida de Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto el rubio.

— Si van a hablar sobre mí, mejor hacerlo conmigo en la discusión — Expreso Sasuke-kun.

— No sé cómo te enteraste que estábamos aquí, pero tienes razón — Respondió Kakashi-sama — Es tu vida, al fin y al cabo.

El Hokage lanza un largo suspiro y empieza a explicar al recién llegado, lo que los ciudadanos propusieron.

— Acepto — Fue la única respuesta que dio Sasuke.

— ¿¡Cómo?! — El grito más fuerte que se escuchó en la habitación, provino de la boca de Naruto-kun, quien se veía disgustado con lo que había dicho su mejor amigo.

Verlo de esa manera no me gusto y me pregunte si realmente no habría otra manera de resolver este problema. Una manera en la cual, Naruto-kun no sufriera.

— Sasuke, ¿Cómo vas a aceptar eso? — Pregunto indignado el rubio.

— No te metas Naruto — Dijo cortante el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué no se meta? — Sakura-san parecía enojada por lo que dijo Sasuke-kun — Naruto, se preocupa por ti.

— Lo mismo lo digo para ti Sakura — Volvió a repetir Sasuke-kun — No te metas en esto.

— Pero… — Iba a hablar Naruto-kun, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke-kun.

— Es mi decisión.

" _¿Su decisión?"_

— Yo quiero reconstruir el distrito Uchiha — Empezó a explicar — Para llegar a hacerlo tengo que quedarme en la Aldea y para ello tengo que expiar mis pecados.

Sus palabras sonaron decididas, sin una pizca de duda. Él ya había decidido su destino.

— Dos años — Dijo de pronto Kakashi-sama — Esa será tu condena Sasuke.

El susodicho, contesto con un cabeceo afirmativo. Y con esto la disputa hacia acabado.

Los ciudadanos, luego de escuchar a Sasuke-kun, hablar de esa manera, aceptaron sin poner un pero. Asi mismo, Naruto-kun y Sakura-san tampoco dijeron nada, ellos habían aceptado la decisión de su compañero de equipo.

Acordaron que al día siguiente él sería encarcelado, pero que algunos días se le permitiría salir a entrenar, pero con alguien que lo acompañe.

— Hinata-san — Me saludo uno de los hombres encargado de la cárcel, si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Eita — Buenos días.

— Buenos días Eita-san— Respondo con una sonrisa.

— Hace mucho frio el día de hoy ¿verdad?

— Si, realmente está muy frio el día —Respondo.

— Ya no veo la hora de volver a mi casa — Comenta, mientras yo rio de su comentario — ¿Viene a visitar al Uchiha?

— Si, ¿se encuentra despierto?

— Creería que sí, con el ruido que hicieron a la mañana.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto — Contesta — Usted ya conoce el camino de memoria.

— Gracias — Respondo con una reverencia.

Entro a la cárcel y camino por su extenso camino, el cual estuve recorriendo desde hace dos años. Pensar que Sasuke-kun será liberado y que yo al fin dejare de ir ahí, me hizo perder en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué yo, Hyuga Hinata, que nunca en su vida había hablado con Sasuke-kun, habia terminado por ser su escolta? Incluso la primera vez que lo visite, me plantee esa pregunta una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era sencilla, Sasuke-kun rechazo a los demás, alegando que realmente no quería que Sakura-san o Naruto-kun se acercaran, ya que seguro armarían un escándalo e incluso deducia que ellos intentarían hacerlo recapacitar acerca de su decisión.

Ino-san rechazo, diciendo que ella estaba saliendo con Sai-kun y por tal razón no quería malos entendidos, y bueno tampoco era como que Sasuke-kun se hubiera molestado por lo que dijo la rubia. En cambio Sai-kun, se ofreció, pero fue rechazado rápidamente por el otro pelinegro.

Irónicamente la única que quedaba era yo, alguien a quien Sasuke-kun apenas conocía. Pero yo realmente me sentía incapaz de realizar dicha tarea, iba a rechazar, pero las palabras de la persona que yo quería, fueron las que impidieron tomar esa decisión.

— Por favor Hinata — Me suplico Naruto-kun, acercándose mucho a mí — Si tu aceptas, el teme se puede quedar.

Naruto-kun me estaba pidiendo un favor a mí, en ese momento se me hizo difícil rechazarlo, yo realmente quiero que él esté tranquilo.

— Es...está bien… — Conteste resignada

— Entonces está decidido — Hablo el Hokage — Hyuga Hinata, será la escolta de Sasuke.

— Aceptamos — Contesto el hombre, luego de pensarlo un rato — Además si un Hyuga será el escolta, podemos confiar.

De esa manera, termine siendo yo quien tuvo que visitar a Sasuke-kun, acompañarlo en su entrenamiento, en el cual la mayoría del tiempo, solo lo observaba y una que otra vez lo ayudaba; aunque mi fuerza ni se compara con la suya. Él es realmente fuerte.

Me acerco a la celda y veo adentro a Sasuke-kun sentado, con los ojos cerrados. Sé que él ya noto mi presencia.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — Dije sonriendo.

— Buenos días — Me saludo de vuelta, pero si abrir sus ojos — Pensé que vendrías recién mañana

— Bueno si, pero ayer Kakashi-sama me dio una noticia buena y realmente no pude esperar hasta mañana para contarte.

Sasuke-kun abre sus ojos y me mira fijamente, con su típico rostro serio. Rostro del cual me acostumbre a ver.

— ¿Y cuál es esa noticia? — Pregunta, caminando hacia las rejas, las cuales nos separan.

— Me conto, que la semana que viene se cumplen los dos años —Expreso feliz.

Pero la cara de Sasuke-kun no cambia, frunce su ceño un poco, como si pensara en algo y solo contesta con una palabra.

— Ya veo…

Su contestación realmente no me la espere, había pensado que tal vez él se pondría feliz, estar dos años encarcelado no deben haber sido muy lindos y mucho menos si tenía que tener a alguien escoltándolo la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Realmente nada — Responde — Pero ¿esto lo saben Naruto y Sakura?

— No, que yo sepa — Digo, extrañada por su pregunta — Kakashi-sama, recién me dijo de esto ayer y él me comento que yo era la primera en saber…— Mi palabras quedan cortadas, luego de recordar que esta mañana Hanabi ya sabía que Sasuke-kun iba a ser liberado mañana.

El azabache me mira extrañado y me pregunta que me pasa.

— Eh…nada…no me pasa nada — Digo apurada — Es solo que recordé que tengo que hacer algo.

Su cara demuestra que no me creyó y bueno yo realmente no soy muy buena mentirosa que digamos.

— Entonces, nos vemos mañana

Lo miro aliviada, alegraba que él no fuera tan curioso como Naruto-kun.

— ¡Sí! — Respondo y empiezo a caminar hacia la salida — Nos vemos.

Mientras camino hacia la entrada, siento la mirada de Sasuke-kun sobre mi espalda, me di la vuelta y la mirada que me dedico no la pude comprender.

¿Qué era lo que le paso a él? Sinceramente, creo que nunca lo llegare a comprender.

Pero pensando en eso, aun me sigo preguntando ¿porque razón no quiere que sus compañeros lo visiten? Si fuera en mi caso, yo estaría feliz me que vayan a ver. Pero es cierto, Sasuke-kun es una persona diferente a mí, él es fuerte por sí mismo, sin necesidad de que alguien lo acompañe. En cambio yo, siempre dependo de otras personas.

" _Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor"_ — De pronto escucho la voz de Neji-niisan en mi cabeza y hace que me quede quieta.

— ¡Hinata!

Sorprendida de escuchar mi voz, levanto mi vista y veo que se trata de Kiba-kun quien me está hablando.

— ¡Kiba-kun! — Respondo sorprendida — Buenos días.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¡No! — Respondo moviendo mi cabeza

— Es que desde hace rato te estuve hablando y como no me escuchabas me acerque.

¿Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos?

— Disculpa, es que realmente no te escuche.

Kiba-kun se queda mirándome fijamente durante un rato.

— Mmm…ya veo — Contesta no muy seguro — y… ¿de dónde vienes?

— Acabo de visitar a Sasuke-kun.

En el momento que digo el nombre del azabache, la cara de Kiba-kun cambia drásticamente. Por una extraña razón Kiba-kun no lo soporta a Sasuke-kun, ¿la razón?...creo que nunca la sabré, ya que aunque le haya preguntado muchas veces, nunca me quiso contestar. Por tal razón, preferí dejar de ser insistente con ese tema.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas? — Le pregunto, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Cierto — Su sonrisa vuelve a su rostro, como si hubiera recordado algo bueno — Ahora estaba yendo a visitar a Kurenai-sensei. Tengo que llevarle unas cosas y además de paso, aprovecha para ver a Mirai-chan.

Escuchar el nombre de la hija de mi sensei me llena de alegría, hace como dos semanas que las veo.

"Realmente quiero verlas" — Pienso emocionada.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Me pregunta mi compañero.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondo emocionada, pero de pronto recuerdo que el otro día había comprado un juguete para Mirai-chan — Pero antes tengo que ir a mi casa.

— ¿A tu casa?

— Si, el otro día le compre un juguete a Mirai-chan y realmente quiero dárselo.

— Esta bien, pero tengo que ir rápido a su casa.

— No te preocupes, tu ve primero y después te alcanzo allá.

— ¿Esta segura?

— Si

Dicho esto, me retire hacia mi casa. Ver a Mirai-chan hace que me emocione mucho. Ella se parece tanto a sensei.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, pude ver a lo lejos a Naruto-kun junto a Konohamaru y de pronto el sueño que había tenido en la mañana se hizo presente.

Recordé el momento en que él se me confeso, cuando agarro mis manos y de pronto el rostro de Neji-niisan apareció en mi recuerdo.

Escucho los pasos de Naruto-kun acercándose hacia el lugar donde yo me quede parada y escuche su voz llamándome, pero como la cobarde que soy…hui.

— ¿Hinata-san? — Escuche la voz de Konohamaru.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, recordar las palabras que dijo Neji-niisan en mi sueño, hicieron que sintiera una fuerte presión en el pecho. Necesitaba llegar rápido a mi casa y así poder desahogarme.

Llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así cada vez que veo a Naruto-kun?

— ¿Cuándo se ira este sentimiento? — Siento la lagrimas caer de mis ojos.

Yo ya no deseaba sentirme de esa manera.

— Neji… — Mis llanto se hace más fuerte.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hanabi escuchaba el llanto de Hinata.

Ella quería ayudar a su hermana.

Ella quería que su hermana dejara de sufrir.

Ella tendría que hacer algo.

* * *

Hola! Aquí con el primer capitulo.

Este capitulo seria como una explicación de lo que paso durante esos dos años, solamente lo mas importante. El hecho que Sasuke se quede, afecta al desarrollo de la historia, como así también quise mostrar a una Hinata un poco diferente, ya que para mi la muerte de Neji, seria para ella algo un poco difícil de superar.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos vemos!


	3. La bufanda roja

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Sin mas que aclarar, Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Estoy segura que mis sentimientos por Naruto-kun no han cambiado, yo aún sigo sintiendo un profundo amor por él. Mi corazón aun sigue latiendo con fuerza cada vez que lo veo, su sonrisa me tranquiliza y me da fuerzas…pero hay algo en mí que está mal.

Yo estoy segura que el haber protegido a Naruto-kun durante el ataque de Obito, cuando este intento matarlo, no fue un error, pero ¿Por qué yo termine viva y Neji-niisan muerto?

Si yo no me hubiera metido en el ataque, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

¿Neji-niisan estaría vivo?

¿Naruto-kun estaría vivo?

No, aquí la que debería haber muerto…debería haber sido yo…

— Nee-san — Siento unos golpes en la puerta, seguido de la voz de Hanabi.

— Si, ya voy — Le grito desde adentro, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Acomodo un poco mi cabello, solo espero que ella no me haya escuchado llorar. Una vez lista, abro la puerta y me muestra a Hanabi, sería como siempre.

— Pensé que estabas con tu equipo — Es lo primero que atino de decir.

— Si, pero nos desocupamos temprano — Explica.

— Ya veo…— Nos quedamos en silencio. Me pregunto si querrá algo.

— Nee-san — Me llama. Yo la miro atentamente, pero ella a mí no. Observa fijamente el piso con su ceño fruncido. Cuando parece que tomo una decisión me mira fijamente.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto tranquila, sin entender que le pasa, ya que Hanabi siempre fue una persona decidida, muy diferente a mí.

— Yo…— Ella duda en continuar, pero su mirada se torna triste de golpe — Nada…

Hanabi empieza a caminar a su habitación, siendo seguida por mi mirada. Me pregunto que habrá querido decirme y más aún porque no me lo pudo decir.

De golpe ella se da vuelta hacia mí y con un tono de voz elevado me grita.

— ¡Baka *****! — Y se encierra en su habitación.

Mientras yo me quedo de piedra, sin poder creer que mi hermana menor me haya insultado.

" _¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_

En ese momento recuerdo que solo había venido para buscar el regalo de Mirai-chan. Cuando lo encuentro salgo corriendo hacia la casa de Kurenai-sensei, más que seguro y Kiba-kun se fue. La próxima vez que lo vea seguro me va a recriminar que me estuvo esperando todo el tiempo.

Por suerte no me topé con Naruto-kun, después de que lo ignore tengo vergüenza de verlo.

" _A veces actuó como una tonta" —_ Pienso resignada.

* * *

— Entonces de la nada Hanabi me llamo "baka" — Digo triste, el que me haya dicho eso, empeoro mi estado de ánimo. Eso había sido como la cereza del postre, realmente ese no era mi día.

Pero mis pensamientos pesimistas fueron interrumpidos por una estruendosa carcajada. Miro sorprendida y sonrojada a Kiba-kun, quien sigue riéndose. Observo como Kurenai-sensei se tapa la boca, al parecer quiere ocultar su risa.

— No es para reírse — Digo, intentando sonar enojada, pero al final termino fracasando.

— Es que Hinata, te tendrías que haber escuchado — Dice mi compañero — Sonó demasiado dramático.

Frunzo el ceño, ya que aun no entiendo el chiste de todo eso.

— No me mires así — Se defendió Kiba-kun, pero su risa no se detenía.

— Ya para un poco Kiba — Lo interrumpe Kurenai-sensei y así logra que se quede callado — Pero dime ¿por qué razón te dijo eso?

— No sé, me lo dijo así de la nada — Respondo y en ese momento se me paso por la cabeza una razón por la cual ella me dijo eso — Tal vez…ella me odie.

Mi frase sonó demasiado deprimente, pero como paso hace un segundo, el silencio que se creó después de lo que yo dije fue otra vez interrumpido por mi compañero de equipo, quien ahora parecía que se reía mucho más fuerte que antes.

Primero tuve que soñar con Neji-niisan, luego cuando vi a Naruto-kun huí, literalmente; después Hanabi me dice "Baka" y ahora Kiba-kun se ríe como si lo que acabo de decir fuera el mejor chiste que jamás escucho.

Y sin poder evitarlo, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las cuales son percibidas por mi sensei.

— ¡Kiba! — Lo reprender ella, mientras mis lágrimas salen sin control.

" _Soy una estúpida"_

— Hinata, no es para tanto — Se excusa Kiba-kun. Sé que tiene razón, esta no es una razón por la cual llorar, pero siento que fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

" _¿Por qué me tuve que levantar el día de hoy?"_

— Hinata, ya no llores — Kiba-kun se sienta a lado mío y me consuela — No me estaba burlando de ti, es solo que te preocupas por pequeñeces.

— ¿Pequeñeces? — Pregunto, mientras Kurenai-sensei me pasa una caja de pañuelo para que pueda limpiar mis lágrimas.

— Si — Responde él — Yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces mi hermana mayor me dijo "baka", pero estoy seguro que ella no lo dice porque me odia.

— Tal vez paso algo que le molesto a ella — Habla Kurenai-sensei — Yo te recomiendo que le preguntes directamente, así no te vayas haciendo ideas que más que seguro son erróneas.

— Quizás tengan razón — Realmente no me quedaba de otra, tendría que preguntarle a ella que había pasado esa tarde. Ella no suele comportarse de esa manera.

— Bueno ahora si me tengo que ir — Kiba-kun se levanta.

— Si, ya te retuvimos demasiado tiempo — Justifica Kurenai-sensei, parándose con Mirai-chan en sus brazos

— Si, pero si alguien… — Recalca el "alguien" mirándome fijamente — Hubiera llegado más rápido, yo ya me hubiera ido hace rato.

— Ya te dije que lo siento

— En serio que es fácil engañarte — Dice en medio de su risa — Nos vemos otro día Hinata-chan — Camina hacia la salida seguido de Kurenai-sensei.

— Nos vemos — Respondo.

Kiba-kun nunca cambiaría y eso es algo me encanta, después de la muerte de Neji-niisan él junto a Kurenai-sensei y Shino-kun me estuvieron ayudando a salir adelante. Incluso hasta ahora nos reunimos en casa de Kurenai-sensei. Bueno aunque el día de hoy Shino-kun no pude venir, ya que se fue en un viaje junto a su padre.

Según él para buscar una nueva especie de insecto, yo realmente no entiendo su fascinación por estos, pero espero que le esté yendo bien. Incluso se lo extraña.

" _Me alegro que ellos hayan sido de mi equipo"_ — Pienso con alegría

— Dios, este chico — Kurenai-sensei entra en la habitación, deja a Mirai chan en su sillita

Yo río, Kiba-kun siempre fue el que más energía tuvo en el equipo, a comparación de Shino-kun y de mí, quienes nos quedamos callado la mayoría de la veces.

— Hinata, hay algo que te quería preguntar de hace un tiempo — Empieza a hablar mi sensei —Pero quería hacerlo cuando estemos a solas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Naruto te ha respondido tu confesión?

Me quedo callada, ¿es realmente necesario que Kurenai-sensei me recordara el hecho que me había confesado hace como dos años a Naruto-kun, durante el ataque de Pain, y este hasta el día de hoy no me había contestado, y que incluso parecía que ni siquiera recordara ese hecho?

Pero bueno en realidad ella no tiene ninguna culpa, aunque ya sabía que en algún momento ella me preguntaría eso e incluso que en algún momento tendré que aceptar mi realidad.

La chica que se confesó, intentando en vano salvar la vida de su amado, pero que al final esta le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro.

" _Realmente mi vida es patética"_ — Pienso resignada

— En realidad…— Empiezo, tomando valor para continuar hablando — Naruto-kun nunca me contesto.

— ¡¿Cómo que no te contesto?! — Su voz suena un poco enojada.

— Si, pero es que tal vez se le olvido — Justifico a Naruto-kun.

— Pero Hinata ¿Cómo puede ser que se olvidó? ¡Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan! — Dice indignada.

— Si, pero recuerde todo lo que paso después — Y era verdad después del ataque a Pain, se dio a cabo la reunión de los kages, la cual Sasuke-kun se encargó de interrumpir y de ahí ya habían declarado la guerra. En si no teníamos ni tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Así que por esa parte creo poder entender que él se haya olvidado de mi confesión.

— No sé cómo aun lo puede justificar — Dice Kurenai-sensei — Eres demasiado buena Hinata.

" _ **Demasiado buena, tanto que pareces tonta"**_ — Escucho la voz de Neji-niisan en mis pensamientos.

— Entonces ¿Qué harás? — Vuelve a Hablar ella.

— ¿Qué haré con qué? — Pregunto sin saber de qué me habla.

— Pues de tu confesión — Responde colocando sus manos en su cintura — De eso estábamos hablando.

— Cierto…espera — Hasta que caigo en lo que me dijo — ¡¿Quiere que me vuela a confesar?!

— Por supuesto, si es verdad que se olvidó, entonces lo único que necesitas es confesarte otra vez.

Ella lo dice como si fuera sencillo, pero con lo que paso ese mismo día, dudo poder animarme a decirle mis sentimientos.

— Pero Kurenai-sensei… — Ella me interrumpe.

— Además ahora nosotros nos encontramos en paz, todas las aldeas se encuentras unidas y son muy pocos los rebeldes que hay; por lo tanto él no tendría ninguna excusa para no poder corresponderte tu sentimientos

" _Primero hay que saber si me los corresponde"_ — Pienso

— Pero…

— Necesitas confesarte de una manera de la cual él no lo pueda olvidar con facilidad — Tal parece que no me quiere escuchar.

— Sensei…

— Ya se — Dice feliz, como si hubiera encontrado la cura de una enfermedad — Debes regalarle algo

— ¿Regalarle?

— Si, algo que le sea útil, pero que no lo pueda tirar con facilidad.

— ¿Entonces una carta de amor está descartada?

— Correcto, además que estoy segura que muchas chicas le dan cartas de amor.

Bueno eso era verdad, Naruto-kun desde que se hizo héroe de la aldea, todas las chicas andan detrás de él, e incluso creo que se crearon un club de fans.

" _Ahora ya tiene algo que él quería hace mucho, personas que lo admiren" —_ Recuerdo lo que una vez me dijo Sasuke-kun.

Tenía razón, ahora toda la gente de la Aldea lo admiraban, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me sintiera peor, ya que muchas chicas, algunas más jóvenes que yo, son bellas.

— Por eso, debes darle algo que a ninguna de esas chicas se le ocurra regalarle.

Algo que a ninguna fanática de Naruto-kun se le ocurriera regalarle, me pregunto que podría ser.

— Nieve — Dice Mirai-chan, quien está empezando a hablar.

— ¿Valor? — La miro sorprendida, será que ella me está dando ánimos para que pueda tomar valor y logre confesarme a Naruto-kun. Incluso ella me está dando ánimos.

— Es verdad…está nevando — Dice de pronto Kurenai-sensei.

Volteo a verla, pero ella observa entretenida la ventana de su departamento. Dirijo mi mirada, también, hacia esta y observo que efectivamente estaba nevando. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, Mirai-chan no dijo "yuuki" sino "yuki" *****

Bueno que una niña de 2 años me dijera que tenga valor sería muy raro.

— ¡Ya se! — Grita mi sensei

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Teje una bufanda.

— ¿Una bufanda?

— Si, mira ya estamos en invierno y estoy segura que a nadie se le habrá ocurrido regalarle una bufanda. Además, ese tipo de regalo dudo que lo pueda tirar, e incluso puede que lo llegue a utilizar todos los días.

— Entonces ¿cada vez que vea la bufanda se acordara de mi confesión? — Pregunto insegura.

— ¡Así es!

Bueno, por una parte no sonaba descabellado tomando en cuenta que ya había tejido en el pasado; pero el problema radicaba en otra cosa.

 _"Yo soy una cobarde"_

El solo hecho de pensar que tengo que darle un regalo, así de la nada, me hace sonrojar e incluso que además tenga que decirles mis sentimientos, por segunda vez.

" _Si la primera vez me costó, peor será la segunda"_

— Hinata no te preocupes — Dice Kurenai-sensei, como si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos — Yo te estaré animando.

Ella realmente suena como si fuera mi madre, siempre preocupándose por mí. Pero si ella cree tanto en mí, tal vez debería hacerlo y no defraudarla.

— Hinata — Vuelve a hablar ella, yo la miro atentamente — Mereces ser feliz.

* * *

Después de escuchar a Kurenai-sensei, tal vez ella si tenga razón. Yo realmente deseo poder ser feliz, lograr estar en paz conmigo misma y quizás una manera de lograrlo sea poder expresar y sacar de mi interior todo eso que siento por Naruto-kun.

Lo de tejer una bufanda no me sonó tan descabellado, luego de pensarlo mucho, ya que como había dicho antes, yo ya se algo sobre tejer. He visto a muchas sirvientas hacerlo y cuando tenía oportunidad me acercaba a ellas, y así pude aprender el arte de tejer.

Ahora la pregunta recaía en una sola cuestión, ¿de qué color tendría que ser? En lo personal mi color favorito es el lila, pero estoy segura que ese color no le quedara bien a él; por lo tanto elegí el color que mejor se le da, el naranja.

Sin embargo, no toda la suerte se encontraba de mi lado.

— Disculpe, pero no tenemos ese color — Se disculpa la empleada — Pero tenemos lana en color rojo.

Bueno el rojo era en parte parecido al naranja, además contando que Kurenai-sensei me dijo que lo mejor sería confesarme pasado mañana. Por lo cual no me quedaría otra que comprar.

— Si lo que vas a tejer es para un chico te recomiendo mucho el rojo — Habla de pronto la chica que me atiende.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo digo por la historia del hilo rojo del destino — Empieza ella — Según dice que todas las personas tenemos un hilo rojo que nos conecta con nuestra pareja, por lo cual en algún momento estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

— Que romántico — Comento

— Si ¿verdad? — Dice ella emocionada — Así que si es para un chico especial te lo recomiendo mucho.

Me sonrojo cuando menciona "un chico especial", ya que a mi mente llega el rostro sonriente de Naruto-kun. Le haría caso a esa chica.

— Me…me lle…llevare el rojo — Tartamudeo avergonzada, al ser descubierta fácilmente.

 _"¿Tanto se nota en mi cara?"_

Salgo de la tienda, feliz de la comprar que acaba de realizar, ahora solo tengo que llegar a casa y dedicarme a tejer.

Abrazo con fuerza el paquete que llevo en los brazos y sin poder evitarlo empiezo a soñar despierta.

Me imagino a mí misma, dándole la bufanda a Naruto-kun; le diría otra vez mis sentimientos. Me sonreiría, aceptaría la bufanda y me diría las palabras que tanto tiempo espero.

"Te amo…

— ¿Hinata? — La voz femenina hace que despierte. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona que me hablo, se trata de Sakura-san.

— ¡Sakura-san! — Exclamo con sorpresa.

— Disculpa si te asuste — Dice apenada — Pero como tenías los ojos cerrados, pensé que tal vez te sentías mal.

— No, es mi culpa…yo estaba soñando despierta — Me justifico

— ¿Con Naruto? — Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, haciendo que toda mi cara se ponga roja de vergüenza — Tal como pensé, déjame decirte que yo conozco perfectamente el rostro de una chica enamorada.

" _¿Chica enamorada?"_

— Pero cambiando de tema — Vuelve a hablar — ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

— Vine a comprar lana, para tejer una bufanda — Digo, señalando el paquete que tengo en los brazos.

— Eh…que envidia, ya quisiera yo poder tejer — Comenta riéndose

" _Y yo quisiera ser tu"_

— Yo la otra vez lo intente, pero me enrede con todo, soy un desastre — La risa de Sakura-san se escucha apenada.

— No creo eso — Respondo — Creo que si tú le dedicas tiempo, seguro podrás hacerlo.

— Tienes razón — Dice ahora un poco más feliz. Coloca su mano izquierda agarrando su brazo derecho y como demostrando que posee musculo agrega — ¡Yo sé que puedo!

No puedo evitar reír, ya que últimamente Sakura-san ha estado muy positiva. Incluso cuando me invitan a la reunión de chicas, ella parece que adora animar a todos.

" _ **Al igual que Naruto"**_

— Si no estás muy ocupada, que tal si tomamos un café — Dice de pronto.

— Esta bien — Contesto algo insegura.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, en la cual la mayoría de las veces nos reunimos las chicas, ella durante todo el trayecto se dedicó a hablar, mientras yo por momentos comentaba o solo asentía de cabeza.

Aun no entiendo la razón por la cual me invito a tomar un café, no es que fuera raro, es solo que casi nunca estamos solas; la mayoría de las veces nos encontramos cuando Ino-san organiza una reunión de chicas, pero creo que si fuera por nosotras, no nos juntaríamos.

Además había que agregar el hecho que ambas somos demasiados opuestas, ella es extrovertida y muy bella, por el contrario yo soy demasiado introvertida y mi apariencia física es solo normal.

" _ **Por eso a Naruto le gusta ella"**_

Una vez nos sentamos y hacemos nuestro pedido, nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo. La observo fijamente, ya que tengo la sensación que me invito para preguntarme algo en concreto.

— Entonces compraste lana para tejer una bufanda ¿verdad? — Ella habla mientras mira entretenida el menú.

— Si

— Y la bufanda seguro le regalaras a Naruto…o ¿me equivoco? — Ahora me mira con atención.

Para ocultarle, si a la final se enterara de todo.

— Si, y pienso confesarme también.

— ¿¡En serio?! — Grita, provocando que casi se ahogue con el café y además que todo nos miren. Yo la observo extrañada, ya que su manera de decirlo sonó como algo que no esperaba.

Sakura-san se disculpa por haber gritado y vuelve a hablar con tranquilidad.

— Disculpa — Vuelve a repetir — Es solo que…bueno…yo…espero que te vaya bien.

A pesar de estar dándome ánimos, siento como si no fuera del todo sincera.

— Gracias — Digo más por cortesía.

— Solo te recomiendo que cuando vayas a confesarte, seas lo más clara posible — Habla ahora más tranquila, que hace un momento — Ya sabes lo tonto que puede llegar a ser Naruto, tanto que incluso pienso que no sabe diferenciar entre su amor al ramen, con un amor romántico.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me llegan a molestar un poco, pero prefiero no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Comento, mientras miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que si no voy rápido a casa, dudo que termine la bufanda tan rápido — Creo que mejor me voy — Digo levantándome del asiento.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Es que quisiera empezar ya mismo a tejer — Me excuso.

— Ya…ya veo.

— Entonces, nos vemos Sakura-san — Hago una reverencia y me dirijo hacia la salida, pero la voz de ella me detiene.

— Hinata — La volteo a ver — ¿Sa…Sasuke-kun ha preguntado por mí?

Ahí me di cuenta que tan equivocada no estaba, Sakura-san me había hablado por una razón y esa razón era él. Pero aun así la pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

" _¿Que le contesto?"_

— Eh…Sasuke-kun…— Me detengo a pensar que le responde, le digo la verdad o le miento, pero al observar su rostro ilusionado le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió — Me pregunto qué tal te iba, y también me dijo que cuando salga ira a verte.

Su rostro se ilumina, y con una sonrisa se despide de mí.

Camino hacia mi casa, mientras pienso en lo que había pasado. Me siento mal el haberle mentido, pero al observar su rostro no pude decirle la verdad. Sasuke-kun nunca la ha mencionado, desde hace dos año que hablo con él, la única persona de la cual hace algún comentario es sobre Naruto-kun.

Incluso una vez le comente que Sakura-san había empezado a trabajar en el Hospital, siendo ayudante de Tsunade-sama, pero él no hizo mucho comentario al respecto solo diciendo.

" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza

La carencia de emoción que demostraba, cuando habla sobre ella, me hizo preguntar si es que alguna vez los sentimientos de Sakura-san serian correspondidos, y en lo personal no creo que eso se llegue a cumplir.

Ahora ¿habré hecho mal en ilusionarla? ¿Hubiera sido mejor decirle la verdad? ¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Realmente no lo sé, pero de lo que si me doy cuenta es que yo…

" _Soy una mala persona"_

* * *

 **OFF POV**

Hanabi se encuentra en su habitación, observando su kunai.

— Tonta Nee-san — Dice a la nada.

Tan pérdida se encuentra en sus pensamientos, que no nota que la están observando.

Quien la observa es un hombre de cabello blanco, que se encuentra parado sobre una pared, que casualmente da al frente de la ventana, de la habitación, de ambas Hyuugas.

El joven observa a la menor por un pequeño tiempo, pero luego dirige su mirada hacia la mayor, quien se encuentra concentrada tejiendo.

— Ya falta poco Hyuuga Hinata — Dice el hombre misterioso.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Baka: Es una palabra japonesa cuyo significado es _idiota_ o inútil, dependiendo del contexto.

* Yuki significa "nieve", pero Yuuki (que se escribe con doble u) significa "valor", por tal razón Hinata mal interpreto lo que Mirai dijo.

* * *

Hello!

Aquí con el segundo capitulo, me tarde mucho en escribirlo, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que me disculpo por eso :P 

Quisiera agradecer los reviews de: Daisuke-37, Ahlerot, Kamilakashian, Bee-Mel y Chi Uzumaki, me alegro que les gusta e interesara la historia, así como el capitulo anterior.

En lo referente a las parejas, y en particular con quien se quedara Hinata, primero debo aclara que el fic estará dividido en dos partes, siendo este la primera, la segunda abarcara un poco antes de lo que seria la película de boturo e incluso un poco de esta, pero eso si con los cambios que sucedan en esta historia; por lo cual en esta parte no se decidirá con quien se quedara Hinata, ya que se encargara de ver como Hinata se desarrolla como persona.

Pero siendo mas claras, dudo que la pareja termine en NaruHina (lo siento Ahlerot u_u) ya que aquí se observara puntos, que a mi parecer, son incoherentes en la trama que tuvo la película "The Last".

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Nos vemos ;)


	4. El secuestro

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Sin mas que aclarar, Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

— Mmm…mmm….mmm…— Tarareo mientras sigo tejiendo.

El tejer es algo que realmente me encanta hacer, y más si escucho música, ya que es como si lo hiciera al ritmo de la canción.

También debo agregar que esta no será una bufanda normal, sino una muy especial, ya que se la daré a Naruto-kun.

El solo pensar en eso, hace que mi corazón lata con más fuerza. Deseo que él acepte tanto este regalo como mis sentimientos.

— ¿Nee-san? — Escucho la suave voz de Hanabi.

Me doy la vuelta, ella se encuentra adentro de mi habitación. Tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba haciendo, que seguro no escuche cuando toco la puerta.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Pregunto

Ella se acerca hacia donde estoy, que es en mi cama, y se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿Qué haces?

Mi mirada se suaviza, tal parece que ya no está enojada conmigo. Me alegro, así ya no tengo que preguntarle.

— Estoy tejiendo una bufanda — Respondo emocionada

— ¿Para quién es? — Su pregunta hace que me sonroje —Ah…ya entendí —Asiento con la cabeza — Es un lindo color.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Si… — Responde

— Cuando termine esta, si deseas puedo tejer una para ti — Digo emocionada, ya que muy pocas veces puedo hacer algo para ella.

Hanabi me mira sorprendida y veo como sus mejillas se ponen un poco coloradas.

— Me gustaría eso — Su respuesta no hace más que emocionarme.

Entonces decido seguir tejiendo, cuando termine le hare una a Hanabi.

Siento unos golpes en la puerta y doy permiso a que pase. La sirvienta de la casa nos avisa que ya está lista la cena.

— Vamos — Le digo a mi hermanita, ella asiente.

Camino hacia el comedor, tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando. Miro a Hanabi, que me sigue y observo como se forma una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos, ya mi padre se encuentra ahí, pero se encuentra hablando con uno de los guardianes de la casa. Hanabi y yo nos miramos, sin entender que pasa, ya que mi padre odia ser molestado durante la hora de la cena.

— Si me disculpan — Dice el guardia, haciendo una reverencia hacia nosotras y se retira.

Ambas nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

— Traigan la comida — Ordena mi padre, a las sirvientas.

La seriedad es algo típico en mi padre, pero esta vez siento que algo malo sucede.

— ¿Sucede algo malo padre? — Pregunta Hanabi, ella también se dio cuenta.

Él nos mira serio, su ceño se frunce, pero cuando esta por hablar, aparecen las sirvientas con la comida. Una vez se van él habla.

— Si, pero no es algo que ustedes se deban preocupar.

— ¿Cómo que algo que no debamos preocuparnos? — Vuelve a hablar Hanabi.

— Porque no es de su incumbencia.

— Si un guardia viene a molestar a la hora de la cena, eso quisiere decir que es algo urgente ¿o me equivoco? — Hanabi endurece su voz.

Mi padre la mira serio, presiento que esto puede terminar mal y decido interrumpir.

— Hanabi — La llamo — Si padre dice que no intervengamos, lo mejor será hacer eso.

Ella me dirige la mirada con enojo, sé que le molesta que no la apoye, pero cuando mi padre decide no decir nada, no hay manera de convérselo. Eso tenían de parecido los dos, ambos son tercos.

— Hazle caso a tu hermana —Habla mi padre, comiendo.

— Yo quiero saber — Hanabi se ve más molesta — Sabe padre, creo que ya somos grandes como para conocer los problemas del Clan.

Mi padre continua comiendo sin hacerle caso. Ella siempre fue así, desde pequeña que se preocupa por asuntos del Clan, muy diferente a mí. Agregando que ella siempre se animó a enfrentarlo.

— Padre, contésteme — Exige, provocando que él la mire.

— Ya dije, no es de su incumbencia — Parece que él también se está enojando — Además tu aun eres un genin ¿¡Qué crees que puedes hacer!?

El grito de mi padre, hacer que saltemos, ambas estamos sorprendidas, ya que es la primera vez que él le grita de tal manera a Hanabi. Lo que me hace pensar que lo que pasa, no es algo simple y sin importancia como él quiere dar a entender.

" _Algo grave está sucediendo"_

Hanabi se levanta de golpe y sale corriendo hacia adentro.

— ¡Hanabi! — Grito.

Mi padre larga un gran suspiro y cierra sus ojos, como queriéndose tranquilizar.

— Hinata — Me llama.

— ¿Si padre?

— Ve con tu hermana — Empieza — Y no se separen.

— ¿Algo grave está sucediendo? — Me animo a preguntar. Él me mira serio.

— Yo espero que no.

No me animo a preguntar más y decido seguir a Hanabi. Tal vez les pida a las sirvientas que nos suba la comida.

Pero antes de salir del comedor, la voz de mi padre me detiene. Dirijo mi mirada hacia él.

— Yo saldré a arreglar ese asunto — Se levanta de la mesa — Ya sabes, quédate con tu hermana y no se separen.

— Esta bien — Respondo. Su manera de decirlo, hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

Mientras camino hacia las habitaciones, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

" _Solo espero que nada malo suceda"_

En el camino me tropiezo con una kunai, lo levanto y observo un pequeño muñeco colgando de él, de color rosa su ropa. El diseño se me hace tierno y deduzco que se trata del kunai de Hanabi.

Me acerco a la habitación de ella, toco la puerta y la abro. Hanabi está acostada en su cama.

— Hanabi — La llamo.

Ella se sienta en la cama y me mira enojada.

— Disculpa a papá — Digo — Parece que está muy nervioso y estoy segura que no era su intención gritarte.

Se levanta, se coloca frente a mí y como enfrentándome me dice.

— Eso es lo que más odio de ti — Sus palabras me toman desprevenida — Se nota que algo malo está sucediendo, pero a ti ni te interesa. ¿Sabes que lo único que te importa a ti?

No respondo a su pregunta y ella continua hablando

— ¡Solo te interesa tus asuntos!

Aprieto mis puños de impotencia, ella está equivocada, claro que a mí me importa lo que esté pasando, solo que sé que si le hablo así a padre no solucionare nada. Pero a pesar de saber que no es así, mis palabras no salen de mi boca.

— Déjame sola — Dice y me quita de mis manos su kunai.

Yo no sé qué contestarle y salgo hacia mi habitación.

Una vez dentro veo la bufanda, casi terminada.

Me pregunto cómo las cosas terminaron así, si hace solo unos minutos, ambas estábamos sonriendo.

Suspiro y decido seguir tejiendo, tal vez mas tarde se le pase el enojo.

" _Pero… ¿por qué mi padre me dijo que no me separara de Hanabi?"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

Un grupo de Clan Hyuuga se reúne en las afueras de la casa de Hiashi, esperándolo.

— Te digo, apareció de la nada diciendo que vendría por la heredera Hyuuga — Comentaba uno.

— ¿Pero cuál de las dos herederas? — Pregunta otro.

— Ese es el problema, no sabemos de quien habla — Responde un hombre, el cual se llama Kou.

— Basta de charlas — Interrumpe Hiashi — Vamos a ver que quiere ese bastardo.

— ¿Señor no será una trampa? — Pregunta preocupado Kou.

— Aun si es una trampa necesito saber qué es lo que quiere.

— Pero si mientras nosotros estamos allá, ataca aquí.

— No se preocupen, le dije a Hinata que estuviera atenta y no se separe de su hermana.

— ¿Pero Hinata-sama será capaz de proteger a Hanabi-sama? — Pregunta un Hyuga.

— Ella esta con Hanabi, así que ambas se pueden proteger mutuamente. Ahora vámonos.

El grupo avanza hacia las afueras de la aldea. Un hombre de cabello blanco se había presentado el día anterior diciendo que ese día iría a buscar a la heredera Hyuuga.

Hiashi le había dicho que él no permitiría que se lleve a ninguna de sus hijas y cuando le pregunto su razón, este le dijo que fuera, al día siguiente, a las afueras de Konoha ya ahí le diría su propósito.

Por supuesto eso sonaba a trampa, lo mires por donde lo mires, pero Hiashi estaba más interesado en saber cuál es su propósito.

— Hiashi-sama — Lo llamo Kou, este lo mira esperando que hable — ¿No cree que debimos avisar de esto al Hokage?

— No, esto es algo que solo incumbe al Clan Hyuuga, los extraños no pueden meter sus narices. Además no será complicado, sí que ese hombre desea pelear.

" _Eso espero"_ — Piensa Kou, algo preocupado.

Cuando está llegando al lugar acordado, Hiashi ordena que solo dos hombres lo acompañen, mientras los demás se quedaran en guardia, por si acaso se escapa.

El jefe del Clan Hyuga, sigue el camino, junto a dos hombres, hasta que llega a una subida. En esta se encuentra el hombre de cabello blanco, que según había dicho se llamaba Toneri.

— Ya estamos aquí — Dice Hiashi — Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El hombre misterioso se ríe levemente.

— No entiendo a qué se debe la risa — La paciencia de Hiashi se estaba agotando.

— Le diré las cosas sencillas, mi clan y su clan provienen de la misma rama.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Interrumpe Hiashi.

— Ambos somos descendientes de Hamura Otsutsuki.

— ¿Y eso que tiene ver con lo que vienes a hacer?

— Mi clan, el Clan Otsutsuki, ha perecido debido a una guerra interna, y yo termine siendo el ultimo sobreviviente — Todos los observan, sin entender a que quiere llegar — Yo quiero reconstruir mi clan y con la única persona que puedo hacerlo es con la heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

— No permitiré que toques a ninguna de mis hijas — Responde cortante el Hyuuga

— Por eso, quiero hacer un trato con usted — Propone.

— ¿Qué tipo de trato?

— Estoy planeando destruir este planeta…

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunta furioso Hiashi, pero el hombre lo ignora y continúa hablando

— Debido a la manera en que ustedes utilizan el chakra.

— ¿Nuestra manera?

— Si, para ustedes el chakra es solo un arma, con el cual hacen daño; así que yo les daré el castigo que merecen.

— ¡Son estupideces las que dices! — Hiashi se siente indignado con las palabras de Toneri.

— Por eso le propongo algo — Hiashi no responde, esperando que el otro siga hablando — Yo puedo salvar a todo su Clan, pero si permite que su hija sea la mujer con la que reviva el Clan Otsutsuki.

Hiashi lo observa fijamente, sin poder creer en las cosas que decía ese hombre frente a él. Quería destruir la tierra y matar a todas las personas en el proceso. Pero ese mismo hombre le estaba dando una oportunidad de salvar a los de su Clan.

¿Cuál era la mejor decisión?

— La respuesta decidirá el futuro de su Clan — Habla Toneri, rompiendo el silencio — ¡Responde Hyuuga Hiashi!

Luego de sus palabras, la mente del Hyuuga se aclaró. Los Hyuugas siempre serán leales al Hokage y a su aldea.

— Los Hyuugas…— Responde con decisión, mientras ataca — ¡Responde esto!

—Estúpido…

Hiashi casi logra golpear a Toneri, pero este salta y de arriba caen muchos hombres, los cuales se enfrentan a los hombres que acompañan a la cabecilla de Clan Hyuuga.

De la un hombre, que se observa está vendando en todo el cuerpo, de su mano lanza un poder extraño hacia los dos miembros Hyuugas.

Por otro lado, sobre Hiashi cae más hombre, impidiendo que este pueda alcanzar a Toneri.

— ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten! — Grita, logrando sacárselos de encima y cuanto intenta seguir el rastro a Toneri, el mismo hombre de vendas tira nuevamente el poder, pero esta vez dirigido a Hiashi.

Se mueve intentando esquivarlo, pero golpea su hombro derecho. Corre agarrando su hombro y entra a una especia de cueva.

Los hombres de Toneri lo siguen y cuando observan que el Hyuuga se adentra en la cueva, decide el hombre del vendaje tirar su poder.

Así de tal manera, este no golpea a Hiashi, sino a las rocas que se encuentran encima de este, provocando que caigan sobre el Hyuuga.

Toneri y sus hombres se retiran del lugar.

Kou, una vez se observó que se fueron, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Hiashi.

Primero encontró a los dos Hyuugan que se encontraban con Hiashi, tirados sobre el suelo, sin vida aparentemente.

Observo el lugar con byakugan y encontró a su jefe, enterrado en medio de las rocas.

— ¡Hiashi-sama! — Grito este, corriendo hacia la roca.

* * *

 **POV HInata**

Una vez termino la bufanda, la inspecciono para ver si es que no hay ningún hilo suelto y tal parece que no es así.

Emocionada me levanto, decido buscar una bolsa donde colocarla y buscar a Naruto-kun, según había escuchado de Kiba, él lo había invitado a comer ese día a Ichiraku, pero como tiene una misión no puede ir.

Pero lo importante es que se dónde se encontrara. Pero cuando estoy a punto de salir, recuerdo las palabras de mi padre.

" _ **Quédate con tu hermana y no se separen"**_

— Cierto que no puedo salir — Digo resignada.

Realmente no entiendo que le pasa a papá. Aunque pensando en sus palabras, decido ir a ver como se encuentra Hanabi.

Golpeo la puerta, pero no me contesta, vuelvo a golpear y aun no escucho una respuesta; no sé si será que las palabras de mi padre me provocaron miedo, pero decido abrir la puerta y ver qué pasa con Hanabi, que no contesta.

Me llevo una sorpresa al verla dormir plácidamente en su cama. Suspiro aliviada y no puedo evitar pensar que mi padre exagera.

Entonces una idea pasa por mi cabeza.

" _¿Si voy a darle la bufanda a Naruto-kun y vuelvo?"_

Miro el reloj, son las 10 de la noche, él aún debe estar en Ichiraku. Solo debo ir rápido, entregarle la bufanda, confesarme y volver a casa, antes que mi padre vuelva y se dé cuenta que deje sola a Hanabi.

Con la decisión tomada, corre a mi habitación, levanto el paquete y salgo corriendo hacia Ichiraku.

" _Lo siento padre"_ — Pienso cuando dejo la casa.

* * *

 **POV Off**

En Ichiraku se encontraban Naruto, su compañera, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

— Llego la temporada donde te satisfaces de ramen — Exclama feliz Naruto.

— Tú comes todo el año ramen — Se queja la pelirosa.

— ¡Pero es exquisito el ramen de Ichiraku Sakura-chan! — Justifica el rubio, provocando una risa leve en la chica.

— No te digo que sea feo, solo que comes mucho.

— Déjalo Sakura — Habla Ino — ¿Cuántas veces le vas diciendo lo mismo y no te hace caso?

— Cuando se trata de ramen, Naruto no entiende de razones — Interviene Shikamaru, provocando la risa de todos.

— Yo si escucho lo que dicen dattebayo — Se queja el rubio.

— Si, Naruto — Dice en burla Ino — Te creemos.

— Lo que sea — Refunfuña el rubio — Teuchi-san, cinco gyoza, por favor.

— ¿Cinco más? — Pregunta asombrado el más gordo del grupo — ¡Yo ya no puedo comer más!

— Entonces no lo hagas — Se queja su compañero.

— Itadaki…— Naruto se calla de golpe, llamando la atención de Sakura, quien lo mira — Cierto, me tengo que sacar la bufanda para no ensuciarla.

El rubio, se la quita y la deja sobre sus piernas.

Sakura lo mira y observa la bufanda en sus piernas, una de color verde oscura con rallas más claras.

Entonces recuerda que cuando encontró a Hinata, esta le dijo que le daría una bufanda. Iba a preguntarle de donde la saco, pero decide mejor no meterse.

Continúa comiendo, pero siente las pisadas de alguien corriendo hacia ellos. Dirige su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provienen los pasos y se sorprende de ver a Hinata, algo agitada, llegar hacia donde estaban ellos.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Una vez llego, intento tomar aire, ya que se me fue en el trote que hice desde mi casa. Siento alivio al verlo sentado ahí, había llegado a tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba llamarlo y darle la bufanda.

Siento la mirada de Sakura-san sobre mi persona y la saludo con una reverencia, pero ella no me responde.

— ¿Hinata? — Escucho la voz de Ino-san nombrarme. En ese momento todos se dan la vuelta a verme y todas las fuerzas que reuní para confesarme se esfumaron — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Eh…— Me siento nerviosa, ya que Naruto-kun no quita su mirada de mi — Yo…daba un paseo.

" _Que tonta"_ — Me reprendo — _"¿Quién da un paseo corriendo?"_

— Si no has comido, acompáñanos — Propone Ino-san.

— Si, yo invito esta noche — Dice Naruto-kun.

— Le dijeron algo que lo hizo feliz y quiere celebrarlo — Comenta Sakura-san.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a ellos.

— Sientate — Dice Sakura-san señalando el asiento que estaba ocupando y ella se sienta en el de al lado. Acepto si entender la razón del cambio.

Una vez sentada pido un plato de ramen, me siento algo nerviosa, ya que lo tengo a mi costado a Naruto-kun, y mis ojos no pueden evitar mirarlo. Su cara de perfil es hermosa.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Pregunta directamente, provocando que me sonroje.

— No…na…da — Digo algo apenada.

— Idiota, eso no se pregunta — Dice Ino-san

— Si me miran, quiero saber la razón — Justifica Naruto-kun.

— Baka — La escucho decir a Sakura-san. La observo, pero esta está concentrada en su plato.

Por una extraña razón, la veo extraña, un poco más seria que de costumbre; pero decido no pensar eso, sino en cómo separar a Naruto-kun de los demás. Cuando estaba a punto de hablarle, escucho las voces de unas chicas llamarlo.

— ¡Naruto-senpai! ( ***** )

Todos nos damos la vuelta y vemos a tres chicas acercarse.

— Hola — Saluda Naruto-kun — ¿Qué hacen por acá?

— Queríamos comer Ramen — Dice una chica de cabello castaño claro y largo.

— ¿En serio? — Dice Naruto-kun — Entonces vengan, yo las invito también.

Las tres chicas se emocionan y aceptan con gusto. Yo observo todo y me di cuenta de una cosa, él no me invito por ser alguien especial, él…

" _ **Invita a cualquiera"**_

Siento como las fuerzas se me van; todos se dan cuentan que me gusta él, sin embargo parece que nunca podré llegar a su corazón. En ningún momento mostró interés por mí.

— Este mi agradecimiento por lo regalos que me dieron — Naruto-kun le habla a las chicas, parado frente a su mesa.

— Si es así, ven y siéntate con nosotras — Habla la misma chica, agarrándolo del brazo.

— Bueno, pero solo un rato — Contesta él — Después quiero estar con mis amigos.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Responden las tres chicas. Naruto-kun levanta su plato y lo coloca en la mesa, sentándose con ellas.

Observo mi plato a medio comer, ya no tengo ganas de seguir aquí.

— Senpai ¿y esa bufanda? — Escucho la pregunta de una de las chicas. Me doy la vuelta y observo como él sostiene entre sus manos una bufanda verde.

— ¿Esta? — Pregunta alzándola, luego la mira y le dedica una mirada profunda — Es la bufanda de alguien muy especial para mí.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el paquete que tengo en brazos, siento como si mi corazón se rompiera.

" _Soy una tonta"_

— Disculpen — Digo levantándome, llamando la atención de todos— Ahora recuerdo que tengo que hacer algo.

Me levanto con prisa y salgo corriendo.

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho la voz de Sakura-san llamarme.

* * *

 **POV Off**

— ¿Hinata? — Ino mira hacia donde se fue la chica.

— ¿Qué le paso a Hinata? — Pregunta Naruto.

— Naruto — Le habla Sakura — Síguela y acompáñala.

— ¿Hasta su casa? ¿Por qué? — Pregunta sin comprender el rubio.

— ¿Eh?...porque…— La pelirosa duda que decir — No debes dejar que una joven dama camine sola en la noche.

— Pero Sakura-chan nadie la va a atacar, además ella sabe defenderse sola — Responde el rubio, provocando enojo el su compañera.

— Mira que eres tonto — Dice indignada y sale corriendo para donde se fue Hinata — ¡Hinata!

— ¿Por qué me llamas tonto? — Pregunta, pero la pelirosa no lo escucha — ¡Sakura-chan!

— Senpai — Lo interrumpe una chica — El gyoza está listo, vamos a comer.

El rubio la mira y la sigue, pero no deja de preguntarse la razón por la cual Sakura se molestó con él.

" _No la entiendo"_ — Piensa algo molesto

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

¿Ahora que haré? Ya no le puedo entregar esta bufanda a Naruto-kun. Él ya tiene una, la cual le dio una persona muy importante.

La manera en que lo dijo, se nota que tiene muchos sentimientos hacia esa bufanda, en consecuencia, debe amar mucho a la persona que se lo dio.

Debí haberme dado cuenta, mientras yo ando aun con remordimientos por lo sucedido con Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun siguió adelante y por supuesto que en algún momento iba a encontrar a alguien.

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho que me llaman.

Detengo mis pasos, y a lo lejos veo correr a Sakura-san.

— ¿Sakura-san? — Que me haya seguido me deja sorprendida.

Esta respira con un poco de dificultad, tal parece que corrió mucho.

— Sí que eres rápida — Me dice, recuperando el aire.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vamos — Dice con una sonrisa — Te acompaño a tu casa.

Aunque eso era lo que menos me esperaba, acepto con gusto.

En el camino, Sakura-san hace la pregunta que al parecer, quería hacer desde hace ya un rato.

— Ibas a darle la bufanda hoy ¿verdad? — Afirma.

— Si…— Respondo

— Él no puede ser más estúpido — Exclama.

Su manera de decirlo sonó igual que la vez pasada.

— Pero yo sé que tú puedes — Vuelve a hablar, haciendo que sus palabras me confundan.

— Disculpa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Por supuesto — Responde ella.

— ¿Por qué me das ánimos?

Sakura-san se para de golpe, quedándose un poco atrás mío. La observo detenidamente, pero ella no responde.

— Porque yo entiendo lo que sientes — Responde seria — Y creo que ambas nos debemos apoyar.

Sus palabras no hacen más que provocar un pequeño malestar en mi interior. Ella nos estaba comparando a las dos.

— No es necesario que me acompañes — Digo de pronto, sorprendiéndola a ella — De aquí en adelante, prefiero ir sola.

Ella agacha la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

— Nos vemos otro día Hinata — Me saluda, dando la vuelta.

— Nos vemos Sakura-san…

Era más que obvio que hizo una comparación de mi amor por Naruto-kun, que su amor por Sasuke-kun. Aunque me haya molestado, por una parte, por la otra me siento aliviada que ella no esté interesada en Naruto-kun.

Cuando llego a mi casa, no me siento con muchas ganas de entrar, además que con el tiempo que me tomo en Ichiraku, más que seguro que mi padre ya volvió y debe estar furioso al no encontrarme ahí.

Doy la vuelta, decidida a no entrar en casa.

" _Tal vez vuelva más tarde"_

Pero el problema es que hace frió y no sé adónde ir. Iría a la casa de Kurenai-sensei, pero ya es muy tarde como para ir. Kiba-kun está de misión y Shino-kun aún no vuelve.

Entonces me doy cuenta, que no tengo a donde ir. Detengo mis pasos y agarro un poco de nieve del suelo.

" _Frio"_ — Pienso y en ese momento me llega a la mente una persona — _"Iré a verlo"_

Empiezo a caminar hacia mi destino, mis pasos se sienten seguros. Me tomara como 5 minutos llegar al lugar, solo espero que me dejen pasar.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Desde el cielo se observan tres aves volar hacia donde se encuentra la residencia Hyuuga. Cuando llegan a esta, tres hombres saltan al interior. Uno de ellos entra para buscar a la Hyuuga menor, mientras los otros dos entran para silenciar a cualquiera que los vea.

Mientras tanto Hanabi se despierta, su habitación esta toda oscura. Refregándose los ojos, se levanta y camina hacia la luz, haciendo que todo se iluminara.

Se fija la hora, son 22:30.

Se pone a pensar que tal vez debería ir a disculpase con su hermana, lo que le había dicho no lo hizo queriendo, era que solo le molesto, que no la apoyara.

Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, siente un fuerte ruido proveniente desde abajo, como si hubieran roto algún vidrio.

— ¿Que están haciendo? — Pregunta enojada, pensando que se trata de alguna sirvienta que rompió un plato.

Pero los gritos que vinieron a continuación, le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Decidida, vuelve y toma su kunai.

Abre despacio la puerta, observa que no hay nadie y camina hacia la habitación de Hinata.

— Nee-san — La llama abriendo la puerta, pero esta no estaba.

" _¿Estará abajo?"_ — Piensa

Decide bajar para ver qué pasa, pero lo gritos se hacen más fuertes y decide quedarse en la habitación de su hermana.

— Byakugan — Susurra, activando su línea sucesoria.

Observa a dos hombres atacar a los pocos guardias que había y a las sirvientas. Se coloca en posición de ataque con su kunai, ya que pudo ver que otro se acerca a su posición.

De golpe la puerta se abre mostrando a un hombre desconocido para ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunta.

Este no responde a su pregunta, y se lanza con todo hacia la pequeña. Hanabi usa el puño suave, pero al parecer no le hace nada.

Este la ataca otra vez y ella al estar tan concentrada que su puño suave no le había hecho nada, logra darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Hanabi cae en el piso, tirando su kunai en el proceso. intenta tomarlo, pero se desmaya por el fuerte golpe que recibió.

— ¡Hanabi-sama! — Grita una mujer al ver a la niña tirada — ¿Qué le hace?

El hombre se da la vuelta, la levanta del suelo a la menor y sale por la ventana de la habitación.

— ¡Regrese! — Grita desesperada, pero este desaparece en la oscuridad y la preocupación la invade — ¿Ahora qué hago?

La mujer sale corriendo para avisarles a los demás.

Hanabi Hyuuga había sido secuestrada.

Los secuestradores, saltan hacia las aves y salen volando hacia afuera de la aldea.

En ese mismo momento, Sai se encuentra pitando la luna en las afueras de la aldea, cuando de pronto nota una enorme ave, en la cual iba un hombre y una niña desmayada.

Reconociendo a Hanabi Hyuuga, se da cuenta de la situación y decide actuar.

Agarra su cuaderno y en el dibuja una ave.

— Choujuu Giga — Exclama, mientras un ave enorme sale del dibujo.

Se monta y sigue al hombre; cuando este se da cuenta que lo siguen ataca a Sai, pero este logra esquivarlos.

Sin embargo de pronto todo el bosque explota, con Sai adentro.

El pelinegro cae al bosque y a duras penas logra levantarse, pero observa como el hombre escapa con Hanabi.

— Tengo que avisar de esto al Hokage — Dice, caminando hacia la aldea.

En esos momentos, en otro lado se encuentra el hombre, de nombre Toneri, observando a Hinata, quien entra un lugar desconocido para él.

Tal vez si ella se hubiera quedado quieta en un lugar, habría sido más fácil secuestrarla, pero no se puede evitar.

Otro día iría a buscarla, ahora lo más importante era obtener el byakugan puro de la otra Hyuuga, así de esa manera pueda despertar el Tenseigan.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

— El día final se acerca pero antes… — Dice mirando el lugar donde se encuentra la chica — Antes de ese día vendré por ti, Hinata — Y desaparece.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

— Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? — Me pregunta Sasuke-kun

Cuando había tocado la fría nieve, a mi cabeza se me vino Sasuke-kun, y es necesitaba hablar con alguien, y aunque no reciban visitas a estas horas, estaba segura que Eito-san me iba a permitir entrar a verlo.

— Necesitaba hablar con alguien — Respondo.

El hablar con él se había hecho una costumbre, así que una persona con la cual me pueda descargar era Sasuke, que a pesar de no dar abrazos, ni dar aliento con palabras, te escucha atentamente y eso era suficiente para mi; él se convirtió en algo así como un amigo cercano.

— ¿No tienes como amigos a Kiba o Shino?

— Si, pero ellos en estos momentos no se encuentran en la aldea.

— Ya veo…— Sasuke-kun se acerca y se coloca frente a la reja. Sé que esa es su manera de decir "te escucho"

No sé cómo empezar, ¿decirle que yo estoy enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero que este ya tiene a alguien más?

— ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? — Digo de pronto, sorprendiéndome un poco ya que lo dije sin pensar.

Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión, suspira y habla.

— Si vienes a buscar consejo amoroso, te digo que te estas equivocando viniendo aquí.

Su respuesta me sorprende y creo que tiene razón, entonces empiezo a reírme.

— Tienes razón, lo siento por preguntarte eso —Me disculpo

" _Realmente no fue una buena manera de empezar una conversación"_

Suspiro y decido cambiar de tema

— Dime ¿estas emocionado por salir?

— Yo pensé que la que iba a hablar eras tú y no yo.

 _"Tiene razón"_

— Si, pero…— Respondo dudando.

— No sé si decir emocionado — Responde al fin — Pero si, digo al fin podré reconstruir mi clan.

— ¿A qué te refieres con reconstruir? — Siempre me pregunte a que se refería y una vez mi mente me hizo pensar en algo muy vergonzoso.

— Quisiera limpiar el nombre del Clan Uchiha, que Itachi sea tomado también como un héroe de esta aldea.

Recuerdo que Itachi-san es su hermano mayor, la persona que extermino al Clan Uchiha, pero que también deshizo el Edo Tensei, bueno lo último lo sé porque Sauske-kun me lo contó.

— Seguro que podrás hacerlo — Lo aliento

Él asiente con su cabeza, su rostro muestra una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual siempre aparece cuando habla sobre su hermano mayor o su Clan. Entonces me acuerdo algo que siempre quise preguntar.

— Dime Sasuke-kun — Él me mira fijamente — ¿Por qué nunca quisiste que Naruto-kun y Saskura-san vinieran a verte?

Sasuke-kun, no responde al instante, dejando el lugar en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que parece que tiene la intención de contestar.

— Simplemente porque no quiero ser un estorbe en sus vidas.

— Dudo que ellos te vean como un estorbo — Respondo segura — Se nota que ellos te aprecian.

— Lo sé, pero si yo permitía que vinieran a verme, estoy seguro que habrían venido todos los días

Bueno en eso tenía razón, no es difícil imaginarse a los dos viniendo todos los días

— Ellos tienen sus propias metas — Sigue hablando — Naruto quiere ser Hokage y Sakura una médica, y si ellos venían a verme, estaría interponiéndome en sus objetivos.

— Bueno…tal vez tengas razón — Coincido, recordando lo ocupada que Sakura-san se encuentra, al igual que Naruto-kun, quien siempre va a observar el trabajo del Hokage

— Además yo realmente necesitaba un tiempo alejado de los dos — Continua — Pensar en mis cosas.

— Te entiendo — Respondo.

De pronto siento una fuerte brisa, entrar por la ventana pequeña, que se encuentra en la celda de Sasuke-kun y lo miro a este, que solo lleva una remera de mangas cortas.

 _"Seguro tiene frió"_ — Pienso y de pronto recordé algo.

Bajo mi mirada hacia el paquete que contiene la bufanda, el cual deje sobre el piso antes de hablar con Sasuke-kun; pero cuando estoy a punto de tomarlo, siento una fuerte sacudida.

El piso de mueve de forma rápida y pierdo el equilibro, asustada agarro los barrotes y caigo de rodillas. Siento unas manos agarrar la mía y una voz a lo lejos.

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho la voz de Sasuke-kun preocupado, levanto la mirada hacia él — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, solo fue el susto — Respondo algo nerviosa. Él suelta mi mano y se levanta.

Que susto que me había pegado, es la primera vez que sentí moverse el suelo de tal manera, tanto que había perdido el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Pregunta Sasuke-kun, mirando hacia el pasillo que conduce a la entrada.

— Iré a ver qué sucede — Digo, levantando el paquete y corriendo hacia la salida — Ya vuelvo

Corro lo más rápido posible, entonces empiezo a escuchar las voces de los demás presos, algunos parecen asustados. Pero por una extraña razón siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera sucediendo.

Una vez llego a la entrada, no encuentro a Eito-san; camino afuera y lo encuentro mirando el cielo, me acerco a él.

— Eito-san — Lo llamo, él se gira hacia mí, su rostro esta pálido — ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡No sé! — Exclama exaltado — Salí a tomar algo de aire fresco y de la nada cayo una enorme bola de fuego desde el cielo.

— ¿Bola de fuego?

— ¡Sí! — Exclama — Cayo detrás de las cabezas de los Hokages.

" _Por eso se sintió tan fuerte"_

— ¡Pensé que íbamos a morir! — Su rostro muestra pánico.

— Tranquilícese usted — Le digo — Porque tiene que ir a calmar a los presos.

— Cierto — Responde, yendo para dentro.

Yo lo sigo y camino hasta la celda de Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Es lo primero que me pregunta

— No sé realmente — Contesto — Según Eita-san, vio caer una bola de fuego desde el cielo y cayo detrás de la montaña de los Hokages.

— ¿Una bola de fuego? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Ni idea, pero tendré que ir a averiguar que realmente paso — Respondo — Solo espero que no nos estén atacando

— Si me necesitan, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar.

— Lo sé — Respondo con seguridad — Cualquier cosa venga por aquí.

Salgo corriendo, necesito saber qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando me acerco al centro de la aldea, veo a mucha gente fuera de sus casas. Se escucha el llanto de muchos bebes.

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

— ¡Hinata! — Escucho la voz de mi sensei.

Ella se acerca corriendo hacia mí, con Mirai-chan en sus brazos.

— ¡Sensei! — Respondo a su llamado — ¿Usted sabe que acaba de pasar?

— Ni idea, yo estaba acostando a Mirai, pero vi algo de color naranja en el cielo — Cuenta nerviosa — Me acerque a la ventana y una enorme roca con fuego cayo directo a la aldea y después sentí una fuerte sacudida, salí del departamento ya que se movía mucho.

— Yo solo sentí el movimiento — Digo — Pero parece que todos están nerviosos.

— Es el susto — Responde — Nadie sabe que está sucediendo realmente, algunos piensan que son enemigos; pero si te soy sincera no creo que sea eso.

Ella tenía razón, nosotros supuestamente estamos en una época de paz.

" _¿Quién querría atacar la aldea?"_

— Busque un lugar seguro, yo iré a la Torre del Hokage — Le recomiendo y empiezo a correr hacia dicho lugar.

En el camino me encuentro a Naruto-kun, quien se encuentra acompañado por Sakura-san.

— ¡Hinata! — Me llama esta.

— Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.

— ¿Viste eso? — Me pregunta ella

— No, solo sentí un fuerte movimiento —Respondo — ¿Ustedes saben que fue eso?

— ¿La enorme bola de fuego? — Pregunta Naruto-kun — Ni idea, por eso ahora estábamos yendo con Kakashi-sensei.

— Recién acabo de encontrarme con él — Comenta Sakura-san, mientras señala a Naruto-kun.

— Los acompaño

Los tres caminamos hacia la torre de los Hokages. La bufanda, la confesión, el hecho que Naruto-kun no se fijara en mí, habían quedado en un segundo plano.

La preocupación que siento no sé si será por el hecho que la mayoría de la gente está nerviosa, o si será por otra cosa.

Cuando nos acercamos, veo a los lejos a Shizune-san junto a Tsunade-sama, quienes se encuentran hablando con un equipo anbu.

— ¡Tsunade-obachan! — Grita Naruto-kun

— Sabía que vendrías — Responde esta.

— Díganos ¿qué sucedió? — Pregunta Sakura-san.

— No lo sabemos — Responde la ex Hokage.

— ¿Cómo que no lo saben? — La pregunta la hace Naruto-kun.

— Estamos recabando información — Dice con seriedad — Pero ahora nuestra prioridad es tranquilizar a la gente.

Miro a nuestro alrededor y observo a mucha gente hablar entre ellos, algunos nerviosos, otros tranquilos y otros que decían que tal vez el mundo se estaba por acabar.

— ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? — Vuelve a preguntar Naruto-kun.

— Ahora mismo esta ocupado, asi que nosotras estamos para ayudar a tranquilizar a la gente — Responde Shizune –san.

— Por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer ustedes, es volver a sus casas — Dice Tsunade-sama, dándose la vuelta.

Los tres observamos como ella sigue dando instrucciones a los demás. Tenía razón, con la histeria que se había creado, no íbamos a solucionar nada.

— Tiene razón Tsunade-sama — Dice Sakura-san y mira a Naruto-kun — No tendremos más opción que ir a casa y volver mañana.

Naruto-kun no responde, pero asiente con su cabeza. Yo también acepto, y decido ir a mi casa lo más rápido posible.

En mi camino a casa, no puedo evitar preguntarme si Hanabi estará asustada. Aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que ella no es de las personas de asustarse, además que mi padre seguro estaba con ella.

Pero cuando llego a esta, el lugar está a oscuras y por una extraña razón, siento un escalofríos pasar por mi espalda, como si fuera un mal presagio.

" _Hanabi, padre"_ — Pienso preocupada.

Decidida, abro la puerta y efectivamente todo esta oscuro, y eso es raro ya que siempre hay alguien cuidando la casa.

Camino hacia el interior y lo que veo me asusta, dos cadáveres, uno de un guardia y otro de una sirvienta, se encuentran tirados sobre el suelo. Me acerco y compruebo que ambos están muertos.

" _¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?"_

Me alejo de los cuerpos y corro hacia arriba, mucho más preocupada que antes.

— ¡Hanabi! — La llamo desesperada — ¡Padre!

Ninguno responde, lo cual provoca que me ponga más nerviosa

" _Por favor dime que nada les paso"_ — Suplico.

Busco en la habitación de mi padre, pero se encuentra vacía e intacta, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. Sigo por la habitación de Hanabi y se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que la de mi padre.

Decidida sigo a mi habitación y me llevo una sorpresa al ver la ventana rota. Entro con cuidado, y con el byakugan activado. No vaya a ser que quien atacó aún se encuentra adentro.

Pero tan concentrada estoy en el alrededor que no note un objeto en el suelo, provocando que tropiece. Miro el objeto y me doy cuenta que es el kunai de Hanabi, el cual siempre lleva consigo.

El que lo haya dejado tirado en el suelo, quiere decir que algo muy malo paso. Lo agarro y empiezo a buscar en las demás habitaciones, pero no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos.

— ¡Hanabi! — Grito más fuerte, haciendo que mi voz casi se pierda.

Aprieto el kunai en mi mano y la imagen de Neji-niisan llego a mi mente.

" _¿Por qué no le hice caso a papá?"_ — Pienso arrepentida.

* * *

 **POV Off**

En un lugar desconocido se encuentra Toneri.

— La tierra pronto será destruida — Exclama, abriendo sus parpados mostrando un espacio oscuro, donde van los ojos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* Senpai: Se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización.

* * *

Hola! les traigo el capitulo 3, aquí se empieza a desarrollar un poco mas la historia, quise mostrar la reacción de la gente frente a meteorito que cae, ya que la película hace un corte y pasa directamente a la misión de rescate (y si es una película y no se puede esperar que desarrollen todo u_u)

Ahora quisiera agradecer los reviews a:

*Cherrymarce: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

*Chi Uzumaki: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y si te soy sincera, hasta a mi no me gusto mucho hacer a Hinata deprimida, pero fue algo que no pude evitar, ya que cuando escribía en mi mente salieron frases así de la nada y sentí la necesidad de ponerlas; por eso en este capitulo preferí ignorar un poco los pensamientos de ella o incluso enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Daisuke-37: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y eso intentare, que los personajes tengan una evolución, no tanto en la parte romántica, pero si en lo psicológico.

*SirLink: Primero gracias por leer el fic hasta acá o hasta el anterior (lo que sea xD) Segundo, en cuanto al OC de Hinata, puede ser... pero hay una razón para eso y es simple, su primo murió frente a sus ojos y para mi eso no es algo que se pasa de un día para el otro e incluso hay gente que entra en depresión por esas cosas, bueno tal vez eso fue una cosa que me molesto en el manga, que Kishimoto pusiera que al segundo de morir Neji, ella solo pensó en la mano de Naruto. Y tal vez tengas razón, el personaje de Hinata es tan simple, que no llegar a ser una gran personaje y en lo personal creo que la vida no solo es sobre el amor de tu vida, hay muchas cosas mas que solo eso, por ejemplo la familia, los amigos (como Kiba, Shino, Kurenai que en la película ni aparecen). Lo que me pareció incoherente de The Last, es que sentí muchas de las escenas forzadas, como la escena de los chicos que acosan a Hinata (a mi parecer es incoherente, ya que supuestamente se burlan de ella por los ojos y que yo haya entendido, desde el principio dijeron que el Clan Hyuuga es de la élite, osea que ella no es la única chica de ojos blanco andando por la aldea, ademas que Naruto ni sabia de la existencia del Kabe Bushin y aun así lo realiza) y así otras escenas, pero aclaro esto lo digo desde mi perspectiva. En lo referente al sonrojo y el tartamudeo, no cambie nada, ya que yo siempre pensé que Hianta era solo tímida frente a Naruto, por tal razón cuando hago que tenga un dialogo con Kiba o Sasuke, ella ni tartamudea o se sonroja, ya que aquí Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto y de nadie mas. Pero bueno, gracias por leer la historia y por la critica :)

*Risingsun: Igual que arriba, gracias por leer la historia :) solamente quiero aclarar dos cositas :P primero en ningún momento dije que Hinata ya estaba casada, ya que eso se tendrá que ver con el desarrollo de la historia y segundo, no se donde hay bashing hacia Naruto, sera la escena de Kurenai, pero hay que entenderla ella para mi es como una madre y las madres siempre son así, o tal vez la de Sakura, pero que yo sepa mas o menos le dice así a Hinata, que Naruto es tonto por no fijarse en ella. Pero igual agradezco que hayas dejado tu mensaje, saludos.

Ahora si me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como habrán observado Hinata tomo una decisión que afecto un poco el transcurro de la historia, haciendo que ella y Toneri no se encuentren por tal razón Hinata ni lo conoce aquí.

Bye Bye :D


	5. El equipo de rescate

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Luego de haber comprobado que ni mi hermana y mi padre, no se encontraran en casa, decido ir a ver a Kakashi-sama y comentarle lo que había pasado en mi casa.

Pero en el camino me encuentro a una de las sirvientas, quien al verme corre a hacia mí con desesperación.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

— ¿Kotomi-san? — Me acerco a ella — ¿Está usted bien?

— Yo estoy bien querida, pero hay un problema más grave — Su desesperación, hace que me tema lo peor — Hanabi-sama ha sido secuestrada.

Sus palabras provocan en mí una sorpresa, nunca en la vida pensé que alguien pudiera secuestrar a Hanabi, pero espera ¿Dónde está mi padre? Si él hubiera estado en casa, más que seguro hubiera evitado eso.

" _ **Quédate con tu hermana y no se separen"**_ — Resuenan en mi mente sus palabras y ahí caí en por qué había dicho eso, él sabía que algo iba a pasar.

¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a sus palabras? Tal vez yo hubiera evitado que la secuestraran

— ¿Qué haremos Hinata-sama? — Kotomi-san interrumpe mis pensamientos.

— Tendremos que ir a ver a Kakashi-sama, necesitamos avisarle que secuestraron a Hanabi y que mi padre está desaparecido.

— ¿Hiashi-sama también? — Me pregunta ella y yo asiento con mi cabeza — Oh por dios ¿Por qué sucedieron estas cosas?

Ella tiene razón, ¿Por qué todo sucedió en una sola noche? Presiento que hay algo más.

* * *

Una vez llego a la torre del Hokage, le aviso a Shizune-san mi urgencia de hablar con el Hokage

Frente a Kakashi-sama, le explico los sucesos que habían acontecido esa noche, incluyendo el secuestro de Hanabi y la desaparición de mi padre.

— Ya veo — Habia responde con preocupación — Me temo que esto es un grave problema.

Tenía razón, Hanabi al pertenecer a la rama principal, no posee el sello y sin él cualquiera puede acceder al byakugan.

— Habrá que mandar un equipo de rescate — El Hokage se levanta de la silla y llama a Shizune-san

— ¿Qué necesita Hokage-sama?

— Llama a Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru, diles que a la primera hora de la mañana salen a una misión — Shizune asiente con la cabeza y sale de la oficina.

— Hokage-sama — Lo llamo, él me mira — Yo también quisiera ir en la misión.

Kakashi-sama no me contesta y se queda mirándome.

— No lo sé — Responde dudoso — No sabemos que encontraremos, puede que esté muerta en estos momentos.

La palabra "muerta" hace que sienta todas mis fuerzas irse. Yo no había pensado en esa posibilidad, que Hanabi muera, al igual que Neji-niisan.

" _No quiero que eso pase"_

— Qui…quiero ir — Levanto la mirada hacia él — Yo creo que ella sigue con vida.

Él lanza un suspiro resignado

— Esta bien, pero quiero que te prepares para cualquier cosa.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza

— Ve a descansar — Me dice Kakashi-sama — Debes descansar, porque no sabemos que pasara mañana.

— Ella tiene razón señorita — Concuerda con ella Kotomi-san, quien todo el rato estuvo conmigo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me retiro, con Kotomi-san, a una habitación que nos prestó Kakashi-sama; precaución por si las dudas, quieran matar a la única testigo que los vio.

Esa fue la noche más larga que pase, la preocupación por Hanabi y por mi padre no me dejaron descansar ni un solo segundo. Pero las veces que dormía, no podía evitar recordar lo último que me dijo Hanabi e incluso pensar en Neji-niisan. Esto provocaba que despertara de golpe y sudando.

" _¿Por qué Hanabi? ¿Quién hizo esto?"_

* * *

Cuando pude descansar un poco más, alguien me despierta, abro los ojos y veo a Kotomi-san.

— Hinata-sama despiértese

— ¿Sucede algo?

— EL Hokage la llama

Me levanto rápido y casi corro hacia dicho lugar. Por algo me debe haber llamado.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y escucho a Kakashi-sama contestar desde el otro lado. Una vez abro la puerta, veo a Sai-kun junto al Hokage.

— ¿Me necesita para algo? — No entiendo que hace Sai-kun ahí

— Sai dice que vio a quien secuestro a Hanabi — Sus palabras hacen que voltee la mirada hacia él.

— Dime ¿Quién se llevó a Hanabi? — Le pregunto y tal parece que mi desesperación lo desconcierta.

— Eh… Era un hombre que iba a en una ave, no lo pude reconocer, ya que tenía casi toda la cara vendada — Responde — Intente seguirlo, pero el logro de alguna manera retrasarme, impidiendo que pueda seguirlo.

Sus palabras no me alientan en nada, ¿para donde se la llevarían a Hanabi?

— Pero sé por dónde se fue — Dice de pronto Sai-kun

— ¿Viste para donde se dirigía? — Pregunta Kakashi-sama

— Si, de eso estoy seguro.

— Bien, ahora sabremos para dónde ir. Sai tú también estarás en el equipo de rescate.

— ¡Sí! — Responde Sai-kun.

— Ahora vayan y prepárense.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y salimos. Voy en busca de Kotomi-san y le aviso que ella se quede, mientras yo regreso a casa, para cambiarme de ropa y buscar lo necesario para la misión.

Salgo veloz de la torre del Hokage y me dirijo a mi casa, aún no ha amanecido en la aldea.

Una vez llego, me dirijo rápido a mi habitación, donde me cambio y busco mis armas ninjas. Saco del armario una mochila y en ella coloco el kunai de Hanabi, pero cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla, veo el paquete con la bufanda en el suelo.

Tal parece que la había tirado cuando descubrí la ventana rota y por la desesperación me había olvidado de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, la saco del paquete y la guardo en la mochila.

Bajo las escaleras y salgo de mi casa, me dirijo hacia la torre del Hokage, pero a lo lejos veo venir a Kotomi-san.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo? — Pregunto, una vez está al lado mío

— Lo han encontrado a su padre — Sus palabras provocan un gran alivio — Esta en el hospital ahora mismo.

Ambas corremos hacia el hospital, tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra mi padre y si es que él sabe algo sobre el secuestro de Hanabi.

* * *

Una de las enfermeras me lleva hacia la habitación en donde se encuentra mi padre, cuando abre la puerta veo que adentro se encuentran Kou-san, Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sama.

— ¡Padre! — Exclamo y corro hacia su cama.

Lo miro detenidamente, todo su cuerpo se encuentra vendado. Sus heridas no parecen graves pero parece que recibió muchas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Le pregunto

Él levanta su mano y agarra la mía.

— Hinata, lo siento — Sus palabras me sorprende, ya que él nunca se había disculpado antes y mucho menos conmigo — Pensé que podría solucionar las cosas yo solo — Su voz se hace más leve — Yo tuve la culpa que Hanabi sea secuestrada.

— ¿Entonces usted sabe quién secuestro a su hija? — Pregunta Tsunade-sama

— Si — Responde mi padre.

— Padre — Interrumpo, llamando la atención de todos — ¿Usted fue anoche a ver a la persona que secuestro a Hanabi?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

— Cuente que paso — Le pide Kakashi-sama

— El otro día mientras estaba en el patio de mi casa, apareció un hombre, quien me dijo que quería llevarse a mi hija — Seguro se estaba refiriendo a Hanabi — Cuando yo le pregunte la razón, me dijo que vaya a las afueras de Konoha. Anoche cuando fui me explico lo que quiere hacer.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Quiere destruir la tierra — Lo que dice me sorprende y recuerdo lo que había dicho Eito-san anoche

" _ **Cayo una enorme bola de fuego desde el cielo"**_

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Exclama Tsunade-sama

— Eso explica lo de la luna — Susurra Kakashi-sama, pero yo que estoy cerca lo escucho

" _¿Luna?"_

— ¿Por qué razón secuestro a Hanabi? — Vuelve a habla el Hokage

— No sé muy bien, pero él dijo algo como que el Clan Hyuuga y su clan poseemos el mismo ancestro; y que con la ayuda de nuestro Clan reviviría al suyo.

Mientras sigue explicando, empiezo a sentir un pequeño malestar en el interior, pero no llego a comprender que es.

— Bien, entonces por ahora usted descanse — Dice Kakashi-sama — Ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de la situación, mandaremos a un equipo de rescate.

— ¿Pero no se para dónde se la llevaron?

— Eso no importa, Sai vio al hombre que se la llevo y sabe para dónde se fue.

— Que bueno — Exclama Kou-san, quien estuvo todo el rato en silencio.

— Hinata — Me habla el Hokage — En una hora salen a la misión

Yo asiento con la cabeza, pero cuando estoy a punto de contestar la voz de mi padre me interrumpe.

— ¡Ella no puede ir! — Todos lo miramos sorprendidos

— ¿Por qué no? — Me animo a preguntar.

— Puede ir cualquiera…— La respiración de mi padre se acelera de golpe — Pero….

— Tranquilícese — Dice preocupada Tsunade-sama.

La respiración de mi padre se vuelve pesada de golpe. Lo miro sin entender por qué se puso así.

— Si no se tranquiliza, lo tendremos que sedar — Lo amenaza

— Ella…—Vuelve a tomar una bocada de aire y antes de desmayarse dice — No puede ir…

— ¡Padre! — Lo llamo preocupada.

Tsunade-sama se acerca y tocándole el cuello, dice que sigue con vida, solo que se había desmayado.

— No podrás ir Hinata — Kakashi-sama me mira serio

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya escuchaste lo que tu padre dijo, él no quiere que vayas a esta misión y yo prefiero no tener problemas con la cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga.

Miro a mi padre, ¿por qué razón él no quiere que vaya? Quizás sea porque conoce mi fuerza y debe pensar que lo único que hare será estorbar.

" _¿Cuándo dejara de verme como alguien inferior?"_

" _ **Usted puede"**_ — Escucho de pronto la voz de Neji-niisan darme ánimos y con la decisión tomada, levanto la cabeza hacia el Hokage.

— Aun así quiero ir —Insisto y por primera vez, en mi vida, mi voz salió clara y fuerte

— Pero…

— Por favor — Lo interrumpo — Mi padre debe haber dicho eso, porque piensa que soy débil y seguro no podré hacer mucho pero…— Tomo un poco de aire y continuo — Aun así…yo quiero salvar a Hanabi.

— Déjala ir — Opina Tsunade-sama — Parece muy segura de su decisión

— Esta bien — Responde resignado Kakashi-sama y eso me alegra.

Ahora tengo que ir a rescatar a Hanabi.

* * *

En la oficina de Kakashi-sama no encontramos Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun y yo. Estamos esperando a que lleguen Naruto-kun y Sakura-san.

Estos dos llegan juntos cinco minutos más tarde.

— Disculpe que nos hayamos tardado Hokage-sama — Se disculpa Sakura-san — Es que Naruto se tardó mucho.

— ¡No es necesario decir eso Sakura-chan! — Se queja Naruto-kun, eso hace que salga en mí una sonrisa, la única que he manifestado desde anoche.

— No importa — Dice serio Kakashi-sama — Los llames porque les daré una misión importante — Expone — deben ir a rescatar a Hyuuga Hanabi, quien fue secuestrada anoche.

— ¿Secuestrada? — Pregunta asombrada Sakura-san

— Si — Es la única respuesta que da él — Trabajaran en equipo de 4, liderados por Shikamaru — Todos asentimos — También permito a Hinata que se integre al equipo.

— Muchas gracias — Realmente me alero que me dejara participar.

— Ahora, Shikamaru muéstrame tu mano.

— ¿Para qué? — Pregunta él, mostrándole su mano derecho

La mujer, que durante todo este tiempo estuvo al costado, coloca su dedo incide en la boca y en la palma de Shikamaru-kun aparece un extraño circulo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunta inspeccionándolo.

— Un reloj secreto, que solo los cinco kages poseen — Confiesa Kakashi-sama

— ¿Qué clase de reloj es? — Pregunta Naruto-kun.

— Marca la cuenta regresiva hasta la destrucción de la Tierra — Todos lo miramos asombrados.

" _¿A eso se refería con la luna?"_ — Pienso, recordado lo que había murmurado en la habitación de mi padre.

— ¡¿Cómo que la destrucción de la Tierra?! — Exclama sorprendida Sakura-san

— Lo que vieron anoche — Kakashi-sama coloca sus manos en el escritorio, todos lo miramos expectantes — Fue un pedazo de la luna.

— ¿Un pedazo de luna? — Naruto-kun lo mira con una ceja levantada a Kakashi-sama y luego a Sakura-san, como pidiendo que le expliquen.

— La luna se está acercando a la Tierra y si eso llega a suceder…— el Hokage deja de hablar y continua — Seguro moriremos.

 _"¿Morir?"_

Sakura-san coloca su mano en su boca, con asombrada y miedo.

— Sakura-chan…— Lo escucho murmurar a Naruto-kun, quien no quita su mirada de ella.

— No lo entiendo — Interrumpe Shikamaru-kun — ¿Por qué necesitamos esto para rescatar a Hanabi?

— Toneri, quien secuestro a Hanabi, podría estar detrás de esto también.

— ¿En que se basa? — Vuelve a cuestionar el líder del equipo.

Kakashi-sama se queda callado un momento, como si estuviera pensado y responde.

— Es solo un presentimiento…

* * *

Si tuviera que dar mi opinión, coincidiría con la del Hokage, desde que esa bola de fuego cayó del cielo, siento que muchas cosas extrañas sucedieron de manera rápida.

¿Por qué secuestrarían a Hanabi, justo cuando cayó eso del cielo? ¿Justo en el momento en donde la gente, presa del miedo, no notarian nada extraño?

Las cosas a mi parecer se dieron con demasiada casualidad.

— ¿Cómo iremos? — Pregunta Shikamaru-kun.

— Iremos volando — Dice Sai-kun y cuando nos mira a los cuatro vuelve a hablar — Pero lo máximo que puedo crear son cuatro aves, así que en una irán dos.

Todos asentimos y de pronto habla Naruto-kun.

— Yo iré contigo Sakura-chan — Él la mira fijamente y siento un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

— No, mejor tu ve con Hinata — Responde esta, yo dirijo mi mirada hacia ella — Ya sabes que como secuestraron a Hanabi, quien sabe si quiere atacar a Hinata también.

— Puede ser — Comenta Shikamaru-kun.

— Esta bien — Responde Naruto-kun, pero siento que más lo dijo por obligación.

 _"Nunca se fijara en mi"_ — Pienso resignada

Todos subimos a las aves que crea Sai-kun y partimos hacia donde se fue el secuestrador con Hanabi.

Llegamos a los bosques, lo cuales se encuentran cubiertos de nieve.

— Fue por aquí donde perdí al secuestrador de Hanabi — Comenta Sai-kun.

Yo activo mi byakugan y no encuentro nada.

— ¿Ves algo? — Me pregunta Shikamaru-kun.

— No — Respondo.

— Entonces seguiremos más adelante — Ordena.

Seguimos volando por el cielo y no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia Naruto-kun, quien me da la espalda. Me fijo en su bufanda y eso me hace recordar que traje la bufanda roja.

" _¿Por qué la treja?"_ — Me reto mentalmente.

Cuando recorremos más kilómetros, Shikamaru-kun me dice que active el byakugar y le diga que es lo que veo.

— ¿Qué ves? — Me pregunta este.

Cerca de nosotros hay una cueva, pero algo me llama la atención y es un manantial, que resplandece.

— Hay un manantial resplandeciente en el fondo de esa cueva — Señalo debajo de nosotros.

— ¿Un manantial que resplandece? — Pregunta confuso

Nos adentramos en la cueva y vamos directo al manantial, que como había dicho resplandece.

— Esa letra shinobi es "A" como "Aun" — Comenta Sai-kun mirando hacia arriba.

— Significa "este es el comienzo" — Dice Shikamaru-kun — Hinata ¿Qué puedes ver en el fondo del manantial?

Activo mi byakugan, enfoco la vista hacia el manantial, pero no puedo ver nada, ya que mi vista se distorsiona.

— Mi visión esta distorsionada

— ¿Tu byakugan se distorsiona? — Shikamaru-kun me mira y yo asiento la cabeza.

Vuelvo a mirar el manantial, intentando pensar en una manera de entrar y si será seguro ir.

— Bueno, solo hay que bajar para ver — Comenta Naruto-kun.

— Creo que no hay otra manera — Agrega Sakura-san. Todos asentimos y nos preparamos para saltar, pero Naruto-kun se detiene de pronto.

— Esperen, me tengo que sacar la bufanda, no quiero que se moje — Ante estas palabras, siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, decido mirara al otro costado y veo a Sakura-san mirarlo fijamente.

— Te haces mucho lió por una bufanda — Se queja Shikamaru-kun.

— Es que es muy importante para mí — Contesta Naruto-kun.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte por la bufanda — Dice de pronto Sai-kun. Adentro la mano en el agua y la saca — Toco esta agua y no logra mojarme.

Tenía razón, aunque haya tocado el agua, su mano sigue seca.

No adentramos y cuando más bajamos, se empieza a divisar unas esferas, de un color verde, las cuales emanan mucha luz. De pronto siento la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y lo hago, pero cuando los abro me sorprende ver donde estoy.

Neji-niisan se encuentra frente a mí, pero con la apariencia que tenía cuando luchamos en los exámenes chunin, miro a mi alrededor y me sorprende ver que me encuentro ahí.

— Ríndase ahora Hinata-sama — Dice Neji-niisan —Tu destino nunca fue ser un ninja.

Recuerdo algo esas palabras que me dijo durante nuestra pelea y a pesar de eso, no siento lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de lo que puede o no puede ser?! — Escucho un grito provenir desde arriba, dirijo mi mirada hacia ahí y veo a Naruto-kun, pequeño, gritar enfurecido — ¡Vamos Hinata, demuéstrale a ese tarado que está en un error!

Lo miro asombrada, es cierto Naruto-kun me había estado animando durante mi pelea contra Neji-niisan.

" _Naruto-kun confía en mi"_ — Pienso ilusionada.

Bajo mi mirada hacia Neji-niisan, pero este desaparece. Al frente mío puedo observar la aldea destruida, igual que la vez que Pain ataco.

— Naruto-kun está luchando contra Pain — Escucho a Katsuyu hablar.

— Él está peleando solo…

Y como sucedió hace unos instantes, al momento de parpadear me encuentro en otro lugar, esta vez en el campo de batalla de la cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Miro al cielo y veo enormes ramas atacar a todos, corro hacia Naruto-kun, quien se encuentra tirado en el suelo; lo protejo con mi cuerpo y al divisar la cara de horror en Naruto-kun, miro hacia mi espalda.

Sentí, por segunda vez, terror de lo que estaba viendo. Neji-niisan nos protegió a los dos. Cuando cae al suelo, Naruto-kun lo sostiene, mientras pide a gritos a un ninja médico.

Neji-niisan me mira fijamente, mientras yo lloro desconsolada.

— Neji-niisan — Exclamo en medio de mi llanto.

De pronto todo se vuelve blanco, Naruto-kun ya no se encuentra, solo Neji-niisan.

— Hinata-sama — Me llama este — No llore por mí, yo tome mi decisión y el que haya muerto no es su culpa.

— ¡Si lo es! — Exclamo — Si yo hubiera muerto, en vez de ti nada de esto hubiera pasado, Hanabi no hubiera sido secuestrada Siento un fuerte dolor en el corazón, el mismo dolor que sentí cuando él murió. Pero él me dedica una mirada tierna, se acerca mí.

— No diga eso Hinata-sama — Él se acerca más a mí — Yo estoy seguro que usted podrá solucionar esto, usted es fuerte…

— Yo no soy tan fuerte como tu nii-san… — Exclamo — Tenías razón…yo no sirvo para esto.

— Aunque usted diga eso…yo aun así confió en usted — Lo miro sorprendida —Estoy seguro que si usted lo desea podrá salvar a Hanabi-sama.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque la conozco bien — Responde con una sonrisa — Usted es una persona maravillosa, capaz de dar su vida por los demás, sin importarle la suya, sé que hará hasta lo imposible por rescatarla.

Sus palabras me alientan un poco.

— Y no se preocupe — Vuelve a hablar él — Porque yo siempre estaré con usted — Su mano la coloca en mi pecho — Siempre estaré en su corazón...

Agarro su mano fuertemente. Él tenía razón, aunque no se encuentre conmigo en persona, siempre estará en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

— Gracias…Neji-niisan…

Por primera vez, desde su muerto, siendo una paz interior y puedo sonreír. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro a Sakura-san.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclama está preocupada. Yo me siento tranquila y le respondo.

— Estoy bien — Sé que mi rostro muestra una sonrisa, porque ella me mira desconcertada.

No sé qué fue eso, pero de lo que estoy segura es que me ayudo a tomar una decisión.

" _Yo salvare a Hanabi"_

* * *

Holis! Aquí con el cuarto capitulo, ya empieza la misión de rescate y en referencia al genjutsu quise desarrollar mas el de Hinata, pero en el próximo capitulo se vera los recuerdos de Naruto, el cual sera muy diferente al de la película. Por cierto, para esos recuerdos recurrí directamente al manga y copie muchas escenas de ahí.

En lo referente a Hiashi, lo tuve que incluir en la historia, ya que en el capitulo anterior Hinata no conoce a Toneri y el único que lo vio fue Hiashi y de paso Naruto y Sakura saben que era ese meteorito, el cual en la película ni le apunte le llevan.

Ahora si mas que agregar, quiero agradecer los reviews a :

 _*Chi Uzumaki:_ Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora Hinata al haber hablado con Neji, podría decirse que esa parte de su vida esta resuelta y dudo que aparezca de nuevo la Hinata deprimente. Coincido con vos en lo referente a la pelicula, a mi parecer se dedicaron únicamente a la parte romantica y no les intereso nada mas, e incluso siendo que exageraron con eso de llamarla "princesa Byakugan" a Hinata, siendo que ella no es la única mujer con una byakugan, pero bueno que se le va a hacer xD. ESpero que te guste este capitulo.

 _*_ _Sran:_ Gracias, pero así como que no soy buena con el ingles xD

 _*_ _Risingsun:_ Me alegra que te quedes un poco mas, tu mensaje anterior no me molesto para nada, es solo que yo pienso que hablando la gente se entiende mucho mejor, así que por esa razón quería dar mis explicaciones. Por lo del bashing, te aseguro que no habrá ninguno, a mi me gusta la manera de ser de Naruto y en realidad no odio a ningún personaje de esta serie, para mi cada uno tiene su importancia en la serie; ademas estoy seguro que mi Hinata no sera tan buena como dice, ya que ella es un ser humano y ninguna persona es perfecta (Incluso ella realmente noconfióa en Sakura, cuando esta le habla de Naruto). Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

 _*Daisuke-37_ : Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también te agrade :)

 _*Wendyl0327:_ Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia :) y como ya dije con esta historia espero hacer que Hinata madure un poco. Por lo de la parte de Sasuke y Hinata, déjame decirte que me gusto escribirla, fue un momento en donde Hinata se encontraba tranquila y para ella él ya es como un amigo mas, pero ya veras mas adelante, Sasuke también hará su aporte a la historia ;)

Sin mas que decir, espero les guste este capitulo!

Besos *3*


	6. Genjustu

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Off**

 _Naruto abre sus ojos, pero frente a él no se encuentra sus amigos, ni el manantial al cual había entrando segundos antes; sino Iruka._

 _Este se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, mal herido. Naruto no sale del asombro de esa escena y le parece demasiado conocida._

— _Naruto tú debes haber sufrido mucho también…— Dice su sensei en medio de lágrimas — Lo siento, si hubiera hecho mejor mi trabajo…no habrías tenido que sentirte así…_

 _Iruka-sensei, la primera persona que lo reconoció, el primero que dio su vida por él y el que siempre estará esperando su regreso._

— _Iruka-sensei…— El rubio siente una pequeña lagrima escapar — Gracias…_

 _De pronto Iruka es elevado en el cielo y arrojado a lo lejos, Naruto se levantó preocupado._

— _¡Iruka-sensei! — Grita cerrando sus ojos en el proceso._

— _¡Naruto te lo ruego! — Escucha de pronto la voz de Sakura._

 _Abre sus ojos y frente a él se encuentra esa Sakura de hace un tiempo, en la misma escena de aquella promesa._

— _Por favor…trae a Sasuke de vuelta — Dice en medio de las lágrimas — Yo no pude…no pude detenerlo, la única persona que puede salvarlo eres tu… ¡Naruto!_

— _Sakura-chan… — En su corazón siente una fuerte opresión — De verdad te gusta Sasuke ¿no?_

 _En su cabeza se recrea esa escena y como queriéndola mantener de la manera que fue, dice._

— _No te preocupes, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta… ¡esta es una promesa de vida!_

— _¿Seguro que podrás mantener esa promesa? — Pregunta Kiba._

— _Por supuesto…yo traeré a Sasuke — Afirma con seguridad._

 _Parpadea y la escena vuelve a cambiar, frente a él se encuentra su madre, Kushina._

— _Naruto — Lo llama esta acercándose— Gracias por déjame ser tu madre, por dejar que Minato sea tu padre…_

— _Oka-chan — Exclama el rubio abrazándola._

— _Gracias por ser nuestro hijo…— Es lo último que dice y desaparece._

 _Naruto acerca su mano a su cuello y sostiene esa bufanda._

— _Gracias…Oka-chan (_ _ *****_ _)… — Y cierra sus ojos_

* * *

En el exterior, mientras todos se encuentran atrapados en el genjutsu, Sakura es la primera en liberarse y al notar a todos "dormidos" se acerca a Shikamaru, quien se encuentra a su lado, para despertarlo y sacarlo de ese genjutsu.

Pero ella no se da cuenta, que desde la mochila de Hinata una bufanda sale y como si tuviera viva se acerca hacia Naruto, tocándolo en el proceso. Este frunce su ceño de pronto.

* * *

 _El rubio abre sus ojos, esta vez se encuentra frente a Sasuke. Observa detenidamente el lugar y lo reconoce como el valle del fin._

 _Sasuke está a punto de hablar, pero de pronto siente una fuerza invisible elevarlo y tirarlo hacia atrás._

 _Parece como si volara y de pronto aparece la figura de Pain, quien hace que caiga con todo al suelo._

 _Cuando eleva su mirada ve que sus manos están siendo atravesadas por un palo, mira al pelinaranja. Este coloca su palma directamente hacia él._

— _Es hora de irse de este lugar — Dice este._

 _De pronto aparece Hinata, quien ataca a Pain, pero este logra esquivarlo._

— _¿Refuerzos? — Pregunta Pain._

— _¡No permitiré que sigas haciéndole más daño a Naruto-kun! — Exclama la chica pero Naruto se da cuenta que ella no puede hacer nada contra él._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Exclama preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a la chica — ¡Vete no tienes ninguna…_

— _Lo sé — Lo interrumpe la chica — Solo estoy siendo egoísta…_

— _¿¡Que dices?! — Pregunta sin llegar a comprender de la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese lugar — ¡No existe ninguna razón para que estés en un lugar tan peligroso como este!_

— _Estoy aquí por voluntad propia — Confiesa — Yo solía llorar siempre y rendirme antes de empezar, siempre me equivocaba; pero entonces fuiste tú quien me mostro el camino correcto…empecé a perseguir tus pasos, siempre intentando alcanzarte, teniendo tantas ganas de caminar a tu lado._

 _El rubio escucha atento sus palabras._

— _¡Fuiste tú quien me hizo cambiar! Tu sonrisa me salvo, por eso si es para protegerte ¡No tengo miedo a morir! Porque yo… ¡Te amo! — Hinata ataca a Pain._

 _El rubio, quien no sale del asombro por tales palabras, de pronto siente que todos los palos que se encontraban en su cuerpo desaparecen, logra arrodillarse y grita._

— _¡Hinata!_

 _Otra vez la escena cambia y ahora la chica se encuentra frente a él, pero atrás de ella vienen muchas ramas y un cuerpo se interpone en medio._

 _Ese es Hyuuga Neji_

— _¡Neji! — Grita el rubio preocupado, mientras el cuerpo de Neji caí sobre el suyo — ¡Necesitamos un maldito medio!_

— _No…es demasiado tarde — Dice con pocas fuerzas Neji_

— _¡Nii-san! — Escucha exclamar, en medio del llanto, a Hinata._

— _Hinata-sama está deseando morir por ti, Naruto — Le rubio lo mira atento — Así que ten en cuenta que tu vida ya no es solamente tuya, también incluye la mía…_

 _Esas son las últimas palabras que llega a escuchar, levanta su mirada al cielo, está nevando; mientras se apoya al poste de luz rememora lo que acaba de ver._

 _Acerca su mano al pecho, en donde siente una fuerte opresión, más que seguro debido al remordimiento que siente. Remordimiento por no haber logrado salvar a Neji, de su clan, ni de su muerte; pero sus últimas palabras las recuerda con claridad._

" _ **Tu vida ya no es solo tuya…"**_

— _Ibas a darle a Naruto la bufanda hoy ¿verdad? — Se escucha la voz de Sakura, llamando la atención al rubio, ya que menciono su nombre._

 _Se da la vuelta y ve a caminar a Sakura junto a Hinata._

— _Si…— Responde la pelinegra_

— _Él no puede ser más estúpido — Exclama la de ojos jade — Pero yo sé que tú puedes._

 _Naruto mira fijamente a Sakura, y no puede evitar bajar la cabeza._

— _Disculpa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — Le pregunta Hinata_

— _Por supuesto — Responde la otra chica._

— _¿Por qué me das ánimos?_

 _El rubio levanta la cabeza, y observa muy atentamente lo que está por decir Sakura._

— _Porque yo entiendo lo que sientes — Responde seria_

" _¿Sasuke?" Piensa el rubio._

 _El Uzumaki decide salir y preguntar directamente de que hablan, pero cuando lo hace ambas chicas desaparecen, empieza a correr buscándolas y de pronto frente a él aparece la Hyuuga, pero con la apariencia que tenía hace unos años atrás._

— _Yo no temo morir, si con eso te puedo proteger — La voz de Hinata suena más fuerte — Naruto-kun…yo te amo._

— _Hinata…_

 _De repente el cabello y los ojos de Hinata cambian, por rosado y verde, respectivamente, se frota los ojos y cuando los abre Sakura está frente a este._

— _¡¿Sakura-chan?!_

— _¡Naruto despierta! — Exclama esta — ¡Esto es una ilusión!_

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

— ¿Segura estas bien? — Vuelve a preguntarme Sakura-san.

— Estoy bien — Respondo — No te preocupes Sakura-san.

— Sakura, aún falta sacar a Naruto del genjustu — Dice Shikamaru-kun.

— Cierto — Exclama está acercándose a Naruto-kun.

Yo hago lo mismo y veo como mí bufanda esta enrollada alrededor de él. Me acerco y se la quitó de encima.

" _¿Cómo llego esto aquí?"_ — Me pregunto

— ¡Naruto despierta! — Exclama Sakura-san, transmitiéndole algo de chackra.

Los ojos de Naruto-kun se abren de golpe y todos nos acercamos a él.

— Sakura-chan…— Dice este algo confundido.

— Al fin despiertas — Comenta Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? — Pregunta Naruto-kun, sentándose

— Tal parece que es una trampa del enemigo — Explica Sakura.

— Si, atrapan a los intrusos en un genjutsu y los llevan al mundo de los recuerdos — Sigue con la explicación Shikamaru-kun.

" _Ahora entiendo lo que vi"_ — Pienso

— Por suerte Sakura nos ayudó a salir del genjutsu — Sigue hablando el líder.

— Gracias Sakura — Dice Sai-kun, con una sonrisa — Yo estaba soñando con mi hermano.

Yo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

— Eso no sonó como gratitud — Comenta Shikamaru-kun, mientras yo coincido con él — Ahora debemos seguir.

Busco mi mochila y mientras guardo la bufanda, siento una mirada sobre mí; me doy vuelta y lo encuentro a Naruto-kun mirándome. Agacho la mirada de golpe, que me mire tan fijamente me pone nerviosa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Me pregunta.

Yo lo miro sin entender y luego dirijo mi mirada hacia donde señala, directamente hacia la bufanda

— E…es mí…mi bufanda — Respondo algo nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué no la usas? — Vuelve a preguntar

" _Porque es para ti"_ — Respondo internamente.

— Porque…

— ¡Avancen! — Escucho que nos grita Shikamaru-kun.

— ¡Sí! — Respondo, terminando de guardar la bufanda — Va…vamos Naruto-kun…

Él solo asiente con la cabeza y no puedo evitarme preguntar que le sucede. Desde que se despertó ha estado muy tranquilo, algo no muy propio en él.

Avanzamos más allá y volvemos a encontrarnos con otro manantial.

— ¿Tu byakugan funciona aquí? — Me pregunta Shikamaru-kun. Activo mi byakugan, pero sigo sin ver nada.

— Mi visión sigue distorsionada — Confieso

— Bien, entonces estén listos para luchar — Dice y se lanza al manantial.

— ¡Sí! — Respondemos todos, menos Naruto-kun. Sakura-san y Sai-kun lo siguen y se tiran al manantial.

Estoy por seguirlos, pero noto que Naruto-kun no se mueve.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Me animo a preguntarle. Él me mira.

— Sobre los sueños que tuvimos durante el genjutsu…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Lo miro sin entender que quiere decir.

Se queda callado un rato, mirándole fijamente, lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa

— No…nada — Responde, mirando hacia otro lado y se lanza hacia el manantial.

" _¿Qué le pasara?"_

Miro hacia donde se fue Naruto-kun y decido seguirlo, pero una voz grave me detiene.

— Hyuuga Hinata — Me doy la vuelta y me encuentre frente a un hombre desconocido, de cabello blanco y de ojos celestes.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Le pregunto con desconfianza, colocándome en posición de ataque. Él sonríe levemente

— La vez pasada no pudimos conocernos — Dice — Me llamo Toneri y he venido por ti.

" _¡¿Toneri?! Él es el hombre que secuestro a Hanabi"_ — Pienso sin poder creer que se presente frente a mí.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Hanabi? — Le pregunto, sin tomar en cuenta lo que me dijo

— Tranquila — Responde con una media sonrisa — Ella se encuentra durmiendo profundamente en mi castillo.

Toneri, se acerca más hacia donde me encuentro; yo retrocedo un poco.

— ¡No sé por qué razón la secuestraste, pero devuélveme a mi hermana! — Lo amenazo

— Te la devolveré, pero dependerá de tu respuesta.

— ¿Mi respuesta? — Lo miro sin entender de qué habla.

— Si, por que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, princesa byakugan.

" _¿Princesa byakugan?"_

— No entiendo nada de lo que está hablando usted — Digo confundida — A mí solo me interesa salvar a Hanabi.

— Te lo explicare con más detalles — Me contesta.

De pronto alrededor nuestro se forma como campo de fuerza y todo se oscurece adentro. Miro hacia mí alrededor, sin poder ver nada y de pronto la imagen de Hanabi, en una cama y con los ojos vendados, aparece frente a mí.

— Hanabi… — Digo aliviada de verla con vida.

— Tú hermana esta en mi castillo — Dice él

De repente aparece otro Toneri, tapando a Hanabi. Miro a mi costado, al hombre con el que estuve hablando unos segundos antes y veo que él ya no habla, sino el de la imagen frente a mí.

" _¿Sera un clon?"_

— He tomado su byakugan — Lo que dice llama mi atención.

Lo miro con una sensación de malestar en mi interior, él le había quitado los ojos a Hanabi.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Exclamo con impotencia de no poder hacer algo.

— Es para cumplir el Decreto Divino de Hamura.

— ¿Hamura?

— Otsutsuki Hamura, el fundador del shinobi de la luna — La imagen de Hanai, cambia por una de un hombre de cabello largo y blanco, con cuernos en la cabeza Otsutsuki Hamura — Aunque quizás es más fácil si te digo que es el hermano menor de Rikudo Sennin, fundador del shinobi de la tierra.

La imagen cambia y muestra a un hombre más anciano, llamándome la atención que posea un sharingan en su frente.

" _¿Quién es?"_ — Pienso sin entender de que tanto habla él.

— Tu clan Hyuuga es heredado de la sangre de Hamura — Lo miro sin comprender.

— Aun no entien…— Digo, pero soy interrumpida por él, que sigue hablando sobre ese hombre.

— La historia remota hace varios milenios, Rikudo Sennin, el anciano principal, tenía muchas dudas; él temía que el Juubi — El nombre me recuerda al monstro con el que peleamos en la guerra —con su masivo chackra y poder inconmensurable traería la calamidad al mundo — La imagen vuelve a cambiar, mostrando a un hombre, rodeado de unas bestias — Entonces el Rikudo Sennin extrajo el chakra del Juubi y lo dividió en nueve bijuu para debilitar su poder. El caparazón del Juubi, sin su chakra, es decir, el Gedo Mazo, fue oculto y sellado en la luna. Asi que el Juubi jamas debería ser revivido. Hamura decidió vivir en la luna y proteger el Gedo Mazo. Rikuso Sennin se convirtió en el fundador del shinobi de la tierra. Pero Hamura estaba escéptico del mundo que su hermano mayor estaba creando. Y si el mundo creado por su hermano se desviaba del camino shinobi, él le encargo a sus descendientes la destrucción. A través de milenios que han pasado, los enfrentamientos entre los shinobis no han cesado — Frente a mi puedo observo las figura de Madara y del primer Hokage, peleando — Ellos siguen usando el chakra como arma.

Cambia la imagen por la del kyubi y luego por la de Madara

— Finalmente, el Gedo Mazo fue robado e incluso el juubi revivido — Luego aparecen unos hombres vestidos como él —Nuestro Clan llego a la conclusión que los shinobis de la tierra destruirían la paz y el orden del mundo — La imagen vuelve a mostrar a Toneri — El mundo que creo el Rikudo Sennin fue un fracaso. Y, según el Decreto Divino de Hamura, deberé destruir el mundo del Rikudo Sennin.

Lo miro con ceño fruncido, sin poder creer que realmente este deseando destruir la tierra.

— Cuando este byakugan puro — Sigue hablando, notando que sus ojos brillan de una extraña forma — Se una con mi chakra, se transformara en el tenseigan. Con su destreza visual recogeré las cenizas de la tierra y creare un nuevo mundo.

— ¡No te creo! — Grito enojada de que digas esas cosas — ¡Yo rescatare a Hanabi y te quitare su byakugan!

— ¿Incluso cuando no sabes donde se encuentra el castillo?

— Lo encontrare — Digo con seguridad y de pronto el campo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, miro a mi costado sin entender muy bien que fue eso.

— Volveré por tu respuesta — Dice

— Hinata — Escucho que me nombra y cuando me doy cuenta Naruto-kun se encuentra frente a mi

— Naruto-kun — Exclamo

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunta él.

— Él es Toneri — Respondo yo — quien secuestro a Hanabi — Naruto-kun me mira sorprendido y colocándose en posición de ataque exclama.

— ¿Dónde está Hanabi? — Le pregunta

— Estorbas — Es la única respuesta que le da Toneri.

Esto no le hace gracia a Naruto-kun, y lo ataca, pero este logra esquivar cada uno de los golpes que le lanza.

Saltando de piedra en piedra, decido seguirlos e intentar ayudar a Naruto-kun. Pero esto no es tan necesario, ya que se coloca frente a mí y aprovechando mi oportunidad intento golpearlo con el puño suave, siendo en vano, ya que lo esquiva, sin embargo al estar pendiente de mí, Naruto-kun logra golpearlo.

La cara de Toneri se desfigura, lográndose observa que se trata de una marioneta.

— ¿Una marioneta? — Dice Naruto-kun, mientras yo me coloco a su lado

— Este no es mi verdadero cuerpo — Explica, acercándose hacia nosotros — Hinata — Me llama — La próxima vez, vendré por ti personalmente; dame una respuesta después.

— ¿Respuesta? — Pegunta sin entender Naruto-kun.

Y de pronto la marioneta de Toneri, se desploma sobre el suelo.

— Lo mejor será ir con los demás — Digo, luego de estar en silencio.

Naruto-kun no me responde y solo asiente con la cabeza. Cuando nos lanzamos al manantial, sentimos el ruido de un fuerte golpe preveniente de abajo.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Luego de saltar hacia el manantial, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru se encuentran con muchas burbujas de enorme tamaño.

— Parece una fábrica de burbujas — Comenta Sai

— Ya entiendo — Dice Shimararu, luego de observa con detenimiento cada una — Aquí estuvo el guardián que hizo las burbujas vitales

— ¿Guardián? —Pregunta si entender el pelinegro

— Están tardando mucho — Dice en tono preocupado Sakura, que no deja de mirar el manantial, por el cual salieron. Se da la vuelta para hablar con sus dos compañero — Yo iré a ver qué sucede, ustedes…

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo, preveniente de la parte de arriba. Cuando dirigen la mirada hacia el lugar, observa a un enorme cangrejo.

— ¡¿Cangrejo?! — Exclama la pelirosa.

— Ese es el guardián — Dice Shikamaru.

El cangrejo les lanza agua por la boca, siendo esquivado por los tres ninjas.

— No destruyan las burbujas o el genjutsu nos volverá a atrapar — Advierte el líder de equipo

Sakura lanza unos kunais, pero no le hacen ningún daño

— Choujuu Giga* — Exclama Sai, extendiendo su pergamino, del cual salen tres leones, que tampoco le hacen mucho daño.

Sin rendirse, Sai invoca a dos figuras enormes, las cuales logran derribar al cangrejo, siendo esto aprovechado por Shikamaru, quien lo inmoviliza con el Kage nui*. Siendo Sakura quien le da el golpe final al enorme animal.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Cuando llegamos abajo, vemos a un enorme cangrejo, el cual se encuentra inconsciente.

— Hasta que llegan — Es lo primero que nos dice Shikamaru-kun

— Lo siento — Respondo rápido — Es que arriba nos encontramos con quien secuestro a Hanabi.

— ¿En serio? — Me pregunta Sakura-san

— Si, pero era solo una marioneta — Respondo.

— Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes cómo es — Comenta Shikamaru-kun — Nosotros encontramos una salida.

Con su dedo señala la parte de arriba, donde se observa un enorme hueco. Decidimos avanzar, yo yendo al medio entre Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, siendo Sai-kun y Shikamaru-kun quienes van delante de nosotros.

— Sakura-chan — Escucho que la llama Naruto-kun — ¿Tu golpeaste a ese enorme cangrejo?

Su pregunta me hace un poco de gracia y miro a Sakura-san.

— Así es — Responde tranquila y me mira con una sonrisa, respondiéndole yo con otra sonrisa.

Si tuviera que hablar de fuerza física, creo que nadie puede superar a Sakura-san.

— En serio — Empieza a decir Naruto-kun, haciendo que ambas lo miremos — Sakura-chan eres asom…

Pero de pronto se queda callado, mientras nos mira a ambas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunta Sakura-san.

— Nada — Responde rápido desviando la mirada hacia el frente y de pronto camina más veloz y se coloca al lado de Shikamaru-kun.

— Que tipo más raro — Comenta Sakura-san, sin dejar de verlo.

Yo observo su espalda y presiento que él está actuando extraño desde el genjutsu.

" _Me pregunto qué le pasara"_

Cuando logramos llegar a la cima, lo que vemos nos sorprende.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Exclama Shikamaru-kun.

Miro con asombro como en el cielo se encuentra flotando una isla y no puedo evitar preguntarme.

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

Mientras el equipo de rescate sigue con la búsqueda de la hija menor de la cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga, en Konoha las cosas no parecen estar tranquilas.

La mayoría de la gente, aun no sabían la verdadera razón del meteorito que cayó sobre la aldea, el día anterior, aun así había algunos que afirmaban que tal vez el mundo se estaba acabando o que quizás había llegado un enemigo mucho más fuerte, que el de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Pero en sí, todos, de alguna u otra forma, se encontraban nerviosos y algo asustados por su futuro. Siendo sinceros, realmente nadie quería que una guerra volviera a empezar y por nada del mundo querían pensar que en cualquier momento el mundo se pueda acabar.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, quien prefirió guardarse la información que sabía para no crear pánico en la gente, se encontraba hablando con los otros kages sobre la situación.

— Me preocupa que no sepamos cuando caerá otro meteorito.

— De eso no hay que preocuparse — Exclama con seguridad el Raikage — Nosotros aquí ya estamos preparando el cañón que funciona con chakra para destruir cualquier meteorito que caiga sobre la tierra.

— Espero que eso funcione realmente — Comenta incrédula la Mizukage.

— Si funciona o no, igual hay que estar preparados — Dice el más joven de los kage.

— Gaara tiene razón — Coincide el Hokage — Bueno, más tarde hablamos, ahora tengo que ver otro asunto.

— Esta bien Hokage — Dice el Tsuchikage.

El Hokage, se retira de la habitación y se dirige a donde se encuentran Tsunade y Shizune.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas? — Le pregunta a la ex Hokage.

— Ahora mismo estamos comprobando el lugar — Responde ella — Por lo que vemos, tal vez mañana podes empezar la evacuación.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Dice Kakashi — Pero ahora viene lo más complicado, decirle a la gente lo que está pasando.

Las dos mujeres asienten con la cabeza, ya que entiende a que se refiere el Hokage.

Pero en un lugar un poco más alejado, más específicamente en la cárcel de la aldea. Un chico de aspecto serio se encontraba intrigado de saber que estaba sucediendo afuera.

Sus compañeros de celdas tampoco ayudaban a que se calmara, ya que los gritos de ellos pidiendo explicación, lo molestaban mucho.

" _¿Qué no se puede mantener callados?"_ — Fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del pelinegro.

Desde el momento que se sintió el temblor, nadie se había acercado a las celdas, a dar una explicación de lo que paso e incluso le parecía extraño que Hinata no haya ido a comentarle todo lo que había averiguado e incluso que ni Naruto o Sakura se hayan acercado a verlo.

Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, para conocer si él tenía la posibilidad de ayudar en algo, ya que se sentía un inútil estando ahí encerrado.

Pero como si los dioses lo hubieran escuchado, de pronto apareció de la figura de Eito, el encargado de la cárcel.

— ¡Ey tú! — Exclamo señalándolo con el dedo.

Él hombre lo miro serio y se acercó con molestia hacia él.

— No es "tu" Uchiha — Responde con indignación— Es "Eito-san" para ti.

— Como sea — La manera que dijo eso, provoco que el carcelero se moleste más — No me interesa saber cómo te llamas.

— Llevas como dos años aquí y ¿aún no te sabes mi nombre? — Mas indignado se encontraba Eito y es que aun a pesar de los años, el Uchiha es una persona que no le cae bien, a pesar que Hinata haya intentado que su forma de verlo cambiara.

— Hay algo más importante de que hablar — Dice serio el ultimo Uchiha.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Dime ¿Qué diablos sucedió anoche?

Eito, lo mira y resignándose le contesta.

— Hasta ahora Hokage-sama no ha dicho nada, pero tenemos una orden de evacuación para el día de mañana

— ¿Evacuación?

— Si, aún no sabemos por qué razón quieren hacer una evacuación, e incluso escuche el rumor de que una persona logro escuchar hablar a Hokage-sama con Tsunade-sama comentando sobre que la luna en cualquier momento caerá sobre la tierra, y si eso sucede seguro moriremos.

Sasuke se queda pensando en lo que dice el carcelero y decide hacerle una pregunta que no lo deja en paz.

— Dime ¿ha venido Hinata?

— Dudo que ella pueda venir — Es la única respuesta que le da.

— ¿Por qué?

— Según escuche se fue en una misión con Naruto-san, a rescatar a su hermana que fue secuestrada.

— ¿Su hermana fue secuestrada?

En ese momento Sasuke, recuerda que Hinata la había mencionado una vez. Pero que un Hyuga haya sido secuestrado, le parece extraño

— Eso escuche — Responde — Y la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

— ¿Razón?

— Si, tal vez yo aún no confié en ti, pero sé que Hinata-san si lo hace — Sasuke lo escucha atento, sin entender que quiere decirle — Y también sé que si tu sales de aquí, la podrás ayudar.

— ¿Me dejaras salir?

— Eso estoy diciendo — Cuando termino de hablar, abre la celda de Sasuke, haciendo a un lado.

Sasuke lo mira sin comprender, pero luego recuerda lo que le dijo.

" _ **Tu podrás ayudarla"**_

El Uchiha, sale de la celda y va retirar su espada, siendo seguido por Eito. Una vez tiene sus cosas, empieza a caminar hacia afuera, con la intención de tele transportase hacia donde se encontrara Naruto.

— Esto es una forma de agradecimiento — Expresa, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Oka-chan: Mamá, pero de forma informal.

*Choujuu Giga: Imitación de imágenes de súper bestias.

*Kage Nui: Costura de sombras.

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir :P

Sobre el capitulo, cambie casi todos los recuerdos de Naruto, ya que, para mi, si ese jutsu era sobre los recuerdos, no entiendo por que razón él recuerda algo sobre su pelea con Kiba, cuando hay muchos momentos mas importantes (debo decir que no pude poner todos T_T quería colocar lo de Gaara, lo de Minato, jiraiya..uf hay tantos) que ese recuerdo, así que lo cambie. También como habrán visto, Sasuke hará ya su participación en la historia (si no fuera así, para que esta en la lista de personajes)

Ademas quiero aclarar que desde aquí en adelante, la historia sera muy diferente a la película, ya que en el capitulo anterior Hinata ya tomo una decisión, la cual si no se dieron cuenta se explicara llegando al final, otra cosa creería que no van a ser mucho los capítulos, así que espero por lo menos hacer 10. Pero en si hasta ahí no acaba, ya que hay pequeñas historias sueltas y quizás haga sobre la nueva generación.

Bien, ahora quiero agradecer los reviews a:

*Chi uzumaki: Me alegra que te haya gustado, te soy sincera casi llore haciendo la parte de Neji, y fue la parte que mas me gusto escribir, ademas que yo veo a Neji como una figura que realmente da apoyo hacia Hinata.

*Bee-mel: Gracias por el review, te cuento que no es necesario que hayas visto la película, ya que a partir de aquí la historia tomara su propio rumbo, eso si en parte se mantendrá y ademas iré explicando que sucede tanto con Hinata y los demás, que es lo que sucede en la aldea. Me pregunto que habrás pensado al leer el titulo xD

*Daisuke-37: Me alegro que te haya gustado la ilusión de Hinata, como ya dije fue la mejor parte para mi y espero que la ilusión de Naruto te haya gustado.

*Cami-shama: Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, referente a la pareja realmente prefiero no decir nada y que sea una sorpresa xD y como dije la historia ya toma su propio rumbo y dejara de parecerse mucho a la película y por lo tanto el final sera re diferente.

Sin mas que agregar, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero volver pronto con el sexto.

Ya ne!


	7. Los descendientes de Hamura

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Miro con asombro como en el cielo se encuentra flotando una isla y no puedo evitar preguntarme.

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

— ¿Esa isla está flotando? — Pregunta Naruto-kun

— Te equivocas — Responde Shikamaru-kun — La superficie del mar esta invertida

— Hay luz solar subterránea también — Comenta Sakura-san, mirando hacia arriba.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia arriba, en donde vemos un sol.

— ¿No es eso una copia? — Pregunta el líder del equipo.

— ¿Alguien hizo ese sol? — Cuestiona Sai-kun.

— Eso parece — Responde Shikamaru-kun y añade — Tendremos que explorar el lugar.

— Me parece buena idea — Coincide Sakura-san.

— Sai, has aparecer tus aves

— ¡Sí! — Exclama Sai-kun y a través de su pergamino invoca tres aves.

— ¿Qué no eran cuatro? — Pregunta desconcertado Naruto-kun.

— Si, pero creo que si hay menos aves pasaremos más desapercibidos — Responde con una sonrisa Sai-kun.

Nos dividimos de a dos para ir, Sakura-san junto a Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun solo y Naruto-kun y yo.

Mientras tengo activado el byakugan, mi mirada esta fija en el bosque, que se encuentra debajo de nosotros. Mi concentración es tanta que no me doy cuenta que ya está atardeciendo.

— Hinata — Me llama Shikamaru-kun — ¿Alguna señal del enemigo?

— Todo está bien — Respondo

— El enemigo sabe de nosotros, ¿Por qué no nos atacan? — Comenta Sakura-san

— Eso es lo que me molesta — Dice Shikamaru-kun — Es demasiado pacifico.

Yo opino lo mismo que ellos dos, me parece de lo más extraño que no nos hayan atacado. Eso en si me da mala espina, ya que tal vez estén tramando algo.

" _Habrá que estar muy atentos"_ — Pienso

* * *

 **POV Off**

En su castillo, se encuentra Toneri descansando.

— Déjalos — Ordena a su marioneta — No hagas nada hasta que yo vaya a buscarla.

De pronto siente un pequeño malestar en los ojos.

— Sus ojos se transforman de nuevo — Comenta, haciendo referencia a los ojos de Hanabi — Maravilloso, este byakugan es muy puro.

En una habitación del castillo, se observa a Hanabi, quien aún sigue inconsciente.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Llegada la noche, decidimos acampar y descansar un poco, ya que al día siguiente habrá que seguir con la búsqueda.

Armamos dos carpas, una para las chicas y otro para los chicos.

— ¿Quién hará guardia primero? — Pregunta Shikamaru-kun.

— Yo lo hare — Propone Naruto-kun.

— Entonces yo voy después de ti — Dice Sakura-san.

— No — Rechaza el líder — Sakura, tu eres nuestro único ninja médico y necesitamos que descanses, yo hare guardia después de Naruto y luego Sai.

— ¡Sí! — Respondemos todos.

Una vez armadas las carpas, nos metemos adentro de estas. Me acuesto junto a Sakura-san, quien mira hacia arriba.

— Buenas noches — La saludo.

— Buenas noches — Responde

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, pero su voz lo rompe.

— Hinata — Me llama, yo abro los ojos y dirijo mi mirada hacia ella. Sakura-san también me mira.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto, sin entender la expresión que muestra en su rostro.

— Mientras estuvimos en el genjutsu…— Empieza, pero se detiene.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto, intentando que siga hablando.

— Cuando te desperté, tú estabas sonriendo — Expone — Te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

Su preguntar, provoca que en mi rostro aparezca una leve sonrisa, el solo recordar el genjutsu, siento como en mi interior me siento tranquila, diferente a las veces que me sentía cuando soñaba con Neji-niisan.

Sakura-san no me ha quitado la vista de encima, así que decido responderle. Miro hacia arriba.

— Recordé a Neji-niisan — Digo y veo por mi mirada periférica, como ella agacha la cabeza.

Sé que ella y todos los demás, aun se sienten mal por la ausencia de Neji-niisan, lo había notado hace ya un tiempo, y todo por la manera un tanto particular que tenían para tratarme, cuando se hablaba sobre la Guerra.

— Pero sabes — Ella me mira atenta — Pude hablar con él y me dio ánimos — Vuelvo mi mirada a ella — Por eso ahora más que nunca deseo rescatar a Hanabi.

— Hinata — Habla de pronto — Recuerda que no estás sola, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

— Lo sé, Sakura-san — Respondo.

Ambas sonreímos, a pesar de que Sakura-san y yo no seamos las mejores amigas, estaba segura que ella es alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Pero ya que ella me pregunto, decido ser un poco curiosa y preguntarle.

— ¿Y tú Sakura-san?

— ¿Yo?

— Si, ¿que viste en el genjutsu?

Su rostro muestra sorpresa, como si no esperaba que le preguntara eso; lo cual hace que tenga más curiosidad.

— Yo…— Parece que duda en seguir, pero me mira fijamente — No recuerdo, además estuve muy poco tiempo en el genjutsu.

— Ya veo…

El lugar se vuelve a quedar en silencio y de pronto escuchamos un estornudo proveniente del exterior, esto hace que ambas riamos.

— ¿Sera que a Naruto-kun le hace frio? — Me animo a preguntar.

— Lo dudo, la bufanda que tiene parece muy abrigada — Comenta, pero el hecho que mencionara la bufanda, hace que todos los recuerdos del día anterior vuelvan a mí.

Me había olvidado por completo que la había traído a la bufanda y más el hecho de que supuestamente me iba a confesar. Tal vez me anime a dársela, cuando hayamos rescatado a Hanabi y volvamos a casa.

— Eso me recuerda — Dice Sakura-san —No sé si vi mal pero, tu trajiste la bufanda ¿verdad?

Ella no me estaba preguntando, sino que lo afirmaba.

— Si — Respondo — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Vi cuando se la quitaste de encima a Naruto y la guardaste en tu mochila — Contesta — Así que deduje que era la bufanda que le tejiste.

— Ya veo…

— Hinata — Me nombra, yo la miro atenta — No me tomes a mal lo que estoy por decir — La miro sin entender de qué habla — Sé que ayer te estaba dando ánimos para que le dieras esa bufanda a Naruto, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Ella desvía su mirada, hacia el otro lado.

— Creo que lo mejor será que no le des tu bufanda.

Siento como se frunce el ceño, en mi rostro, sin entender a qué se debe esa declaración. Ella me había estado dando ánimos el día de ayer y ahora cambia de parecer, aunque desde el principio todo esto me parecía extraño.

— ¿Por qué? — Es la simple pregunta que le hago.

— La bufanda que tiene…es de su madre — Su respuesta me toma desprevenida.

" _¿De su madre?"_

Agacho la mirada, sintiéndome mal, por el hecho de haber pensado que esa bufanda era de alguna fan suya. Entonces se hizo más entendible, la razón por la cual él protege de tal manera a esa bufanda. Todo tenía sentido, pero aun así hay algo que no comprendo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— Ayer, cuando me separe de ti, me lo encontré de casualidad y le pregunte quien le había dado esa bufanda, ahí me dijo que esa le pertenecía a su madre y que la había encontrado Konohamaru.

— Ya veo — Es lo único que respondo, siéndome un poco desanimada.

Tendría que encontrar otra manera de confesarme.

— Lo siento — Se disculpa ella — Sé que pusiste ti esfuerzo haciéndola, pero creo que la bufanda de su madre vale mucho más.

Lo que dice, hace que me sienta un poco triste y es que a pesar de saber que ella tenía razón, aun sentía un poco de molestia.

El ambiente ameno se había esfumado, para dar paso a uno tenso. Ninguna hizo comentario al respecto, así que decidí darme la vuelta.

Decido descansar. Cuando vuelva a Konoha, pensare en que hare con respecto a Naruto-kun, pero por ahora prefiero concentrarme en rescatar a Hanabi.

Pero a pesar de tener sueño, no consigo conciliar el sueño. Frustrada, me siento y observo como Sakura-san duerme plácidamente.

" _Tal vez necesite algo de aire fresco"_

Con ese pensamiento, me levanto despacio, para no despertar a mi compañera. Agarro mi mochila y salgo afuera.

Veo que Naruto-kun se encuentra sobre la rama del árbol, mirando fijamente el cielo. Observo la bufanda que tiene en su cuello.

Retomo el camino, el cual me dirige a una roca, en donde me siento. Abro mi mochila y observo la bufanda roja, la hago aun lado y tomo el kunai de Hanabi. A este lo aprieto entre mis manos

" _Espérame un poco más Hanabi"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, decidimos seguir con la inspección del lugar. Pero por una extraña razón, siento que Sakura-san está un poco extraña, ya que desde que se levantó, solo me ha saludo para darme los buenos días y nada más.

Cuando estamos volando, a lo lejos veo una extraña ciudad.

— Veo una ciudad a unos 20 km — Aviso

— Bien, vayamos ahí — Ordena Shikamaru-kun.

Levanto la mirada, tapándome con la espalda de Naruto-kun y sin poder evitarlo la conversación que tuve esa noche con Sakura-san vuelve a mi cabeza, pero entonces me doy cuenta que él ya no tiene su bufanda.

Una vez sobre la ciudad, intento encontrar por lo menos a alguien, pero parece que no hay nadie en ese lugar.

— No veo a nadie — Digo

— Esta ciudad fue construida hace unos siglos — Comenta Shikamaru-kun.

Bajamos de las aves, observo todas las casas, que parecen viejas.

— Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos y revisar el lugar — Ordena Shikamaru-kun — Ustedes tres vayan por allá — Nos dicen a Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y yo, señalando hacia el oeste, los tres asentimos con la cabeza — Sai y yo iremos por el otro lado. Si encuentra algo, búsquenos.

— ¡Sí! — Respondemos todos

Empezamos a explorar la extraña ciudad, por la estructuras de las casa nos damos cuenta que es muy antigua.

— Parece una ciudad muy antigua — Comento.

— Si, pero me pregunto que habrá pasado con las personas que vivían aquí — Cuestiona Sakura-san.

Luego de decir eso, los tres quedamos en silencio. Miro a Sakura-san, quien va delante de nosotros y se me hace extraño que no esté hablando, al igual que Naruto-kun. Verlos tan tranquilos, me pone un poco nerviosa. Entonces decido hablar.

— ¿Qué tal si entramos aquí? — Pregunto, señalando una de las casa.

Ambos se dan la vuelta, se miran entre ellos y asienten con la cabeza.

Nos adentramos en la casa y como en el exterior, se nota que son muy antiguas las estructuras. Nos separamos los tres y yo decido ir por el costado derecho.

— ¿Aquí habrá habido una guerra? — Escucho que pregunta Naruto-kun.

— Puede ser — Responde su compañera.

Bajo una pequeña escalera, pero de pronto siento algo en mi cabello, algo asustada me lo intentó quitar, notando que es telaraña y sin poder evitarlo pego un grito.

— ¿Hinata? — Los escucho exclamar a los dos.

Veo como los dos vienen corriendo hacia mí, mientras yo sigo intentando quitarme la telaraña.

— Es solo tela de araña — Los tranquilizo.

— No, nos asustes así Hinata — Me reprende Sakura-san

— Lo siento — Respondo.

Siento como Naruto-kun se arrodilla a mi costado y me empieza a sacar la telaraña, que yo no puedo sacar.

— Mira que eres distraída — Me reprende, pero a diferencia de Sakura-san, su tono de voz suena más suave, lo cual hace que me ponga un poco nerviosa.

— Gracias — Digo, luego que me haya quitado todo.

— Sigamos — Escucho que nos ordena Sakura-san.

Observo como ella sabe rápido de la casa, sin esperarnos. Miro la espalda de Naruto-kun, quien camina delante de mí.

" _Que extraño"_ — Es lo único que pienso.

De casualidad encontramos una pequeña fuente de agua y de tanto caminar, decidimos tomar un poco de agua y calmar nuestra sed.

Seguimos nuestro camino y como el silencio me está incomodando un montón, decido preguntarle algo a Naruto-kun.

— Na...Naruto-kun —Los dos se dan la vuelta y me miran — Te…te quería pre…preguntar algo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Y tú bufanda? — Pregunto, sin animarme a mirarlo fijamente

— Hace calor, así que me la quita — Responde.

—Ya veo —Él se coloca a mi lado, dejando a Sakura-san delante de nosotros — Yo tengo un poco de frio

— Apostaría que lo tienes, vistiendo de ese modo — Comenta mirándome fijamente, haciendo que yo desvié la mirada

— So…solo es mi…mi ropa de misión — Respondo tartamudeando.

— Si tú crees que estarás bien, pero yo puedo soportar un poco de frio — Dice, pero al segundo estornuda.

Provocando que ría un poco, debido a que había sonado como una mentira.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me cuestiona él.

— Nada — Respondo riéndome

Pero de pronto choco con la espalda de Sakura-san, quien se había detenido abruptamente.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura-san?

Esta se da vuelta, su seriedad me impresiona un poco, me mira a mí y luego a Naruto-kun.

— Nada — Responde — Solo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que aquí termina el camino.

Ambos nos colocamos a su costado y efectivamente, como había dicho, el camino termina ahí, y por cómo se veía parecía que eso había sido un puente, en el cual solo quedaron las estructuras principales.

— Habrá que saltar — Dice Sakura-san, quien es la primera en ir.

Nosotros las seguimos por detrás, pero en un momento, calculo mal y casi caigo.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclama Naruto-kun, quien me da la mano y me ayuda a subir.

Cuando estoy arriba, me doy cuenta que aún sigo agarrada de su mano y avergonzada lo suelto y desvió la mirada. Me levanto y en ese momento me doy cuenta que Sakura-san me mira fijamente, pero no puedo deducir por qué. Luego se da la vuelta y sigue.

Continuamos y de pronto escuchamos un fuerte gruñido, proveniente desde el estómago de Naruto-kun

— Lo siento — Se excusa Naruto-kun

Yo intento ocultar la risa que da, mientras Sakura-san solo suspira resignada.

Nos metemos en otra casa, en donde prendemos fuego y empezamos a calentar agua.

— Traje mucho ramen — Dice Naruto-kun, sacando de su bolso tres potes de ramen instantáneo.

— En serio que tu solo vives de ramen — Comenta Sakura-san

Una vez hechos, empezamos a comer y al minuto vemos como Naruto-kun ya había terminado.

— Gracias por la comida — Dice y se levanta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le pregunta Sakura-san

— Ya regreso — Responde.

Seguimos comiendo, pero de la nada vemos como Naruto-kun, se da la vuelta mientras grita y se cae de las escaleras.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclama asustada Sakura-san

— Naruto-kun — Digo, siguiéndola.

Naruto-kun, en el suelo, se quita una telaraña de la cara.

— Una telaraña

— Mira que eres tonto — Dice Sakura-san con sus brazos cruzados

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto.

— Si — Responde, pero cuando se intenta levantar se queja de dolor

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta Sakura-san

— Creo que me lastime la espalda — Dice

— Ya te…— Sakura-san es interrumpida por Naruto-kun.

— Hinata — Me llama — ¿No tienes un ungüento?

— ¿Ungüento? — Pregunto sin entender, hasta que entiendo a qué se refiere — Ya me fijo.

Voy a mi mochila y cuando me reviso, me doy cuenta que con todo el ajetreo solo puse en la mochila, agua, mis armas ninjas, el kunai de Hanabi y la bufanda. Vuelvo con ellos.

— No la traje — Digo y miro a Sakura-san — Pero estoy segura que Sakura-san te podrá curar.

— ¿Qué? — Dice, al parecer estaba de vuelta perdida en sus pensamientos — Ah sí…— Se acerca a la espalda de Naruto-kun — Déjame ver.

Él levanta un poco su remera y Sakura-san lo empieza a curar. Decido ir a acomodar las cosas y así estar preparados para ir a buscar a Shikamaru-kun.

Una vez termino, voy a ver cómo van, pero en ese momento casi choco con Sakura-san, quien no me mira, agarra su mochila y se va.

— Sakura-chan — La llama Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto.

— No sé, me dijo que sería mejor que nos separemos, así hagamos las cosas más rápido.

Miro hacia donde ella se fue y su actitud hace que me entre más intriga, aunque tengo la leve sensación de que entiendo su comportamiento, sin embargo prefiero no ahondar mucho en eso.

— Entonces sigamos — Recomiendo.

— Esta bien — Responde.

Cuando salimos, nos encontramos de frente a Sakura-san, junto a Sai-kun

— Así que aquí estaban — Es lo primero que nos dice él — Hinata, necesitamos que compruebes algo.

Seguimos a Sai, quien nos lleva a donde se encuentra Shikamaru-kun.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, lo que me llama la atención es una enorme estatua, destruida. Naruto-kun se acerca a esta a inspeccionarla junto a Shikamaru-kun. Mientras Sakura-san y yo revisamos una escultura.

Reviso todo el lugar, dándome cuenta que al costado derecho, de donde nosotros estamos, veo algo.

— Veo algo por allá — Comento señalando hacia la derecha.

— Vamos — Ordena Shikamaru-kun, quien toma un farol, para iluminar el camino.

Bajamos todos juntos, hasta que nos topamos con un muro, que tiene un extraño diseño, como si fuera una flor, que contiene un círculo.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? — Pregunta el rubio

— Es una escritura antigua — Explica Shikamaru-kun mirándolo detenidamente — Un juramento antiguo: "cruzando la senda de la humanidad como todos los demás. El puño del ojo de la reencarnación que renacerá de la luna destruirá al hombre"

— No entiendo — Comenta Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué significa? — Pregunta Sakura-san

— Quizás el "ojo de la reencarnación" hace que la luna se mueva — Deduce Shikamaru-kun

— ¿No será que el secuestro de Hanabi y lo de la luna están relacionados, así como dijo Kakashi-sensei? — Cuestiona la pelirosa.

— Bueno, desafortunadamente él acierta con sus presentimientos — Coincide el líder del equipo.

Tenía razón Shikamaru-kun, Kakashi-sama ya sospechaba desde un principio esto; ya que cuando mi padre hablo sobre el tal Toneri, el hizo mención de la luna.

" _Pero entonces esto significa, que…"_

— Hyuuga…— De pronto escucho una voz muy suave hablar.

Miro a todos lados, intentando deducir de donde proviene, pero de repente empieza a temblar un poco el suelo.

Miro hacia abajo y efectivamente este se encontraba en movimiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Shikamaru-kun.

Se escucha un ruido y vemos que frente al mural, una parte del suelo se bajó, mostrando unas escaleras. Todos nos acercamos a ver.

— Tendremos que bajar — Ordena Shikamaru-kun.

Todos asentimos ante la orden. Él baja primero, siendo seguido por nosotros y nos topamos con lo que parece ser un cementerio.

— ¿Este lugar es un cementerio? — Pregunta Sai-kun

— ¿Qué es esto? — Shikamaru-kun, se acerca más a lo que parecen, son las tumbas.

Miro al frente y de pronto veo como una figura negra se va acercando a donde nosotros estamos. Observo fijamente, por si las dudas sea solo imaginación mía; pero tal parece que no, ya que se hace más nítida la figura.

— Hay alguien aquí — Exclamo

Shikamaru-kun con el faro, alumbra la figura del hombre desconocido. Este tiene el mismo tipo de ropa que Toneri, de cabello castaño largo y una barba. El hombre se acerca a nosotros, haciendo que el pelinegro retroceda.

— El byakugan — Dice de pronto — Percibo el byakugan

Me coloco en posición de ataque, preparado para lo que fuera a pasar. Todos lo miramos atentos a sus movimientos.

— No cabe duda — Continua hablando, acercándose más hacia mí— Un portador del byakugan

— ¡Aléjate de Hinata! — Exclama Naruto-kun, colocándose frente a mí, tapándome la figura del hombre.

Me hago a un costado para verlo mejor, este se paró de golpe y cuando abre sus ojos, todos nos sorprendemos al ver que no posee ningún ojo. El hombre de pronto se empieza a quejar de dolor y cuando abre su boca, de esta sale como una bola brillante. La cual se acerca a nosotros y de ella empieza a salir una luz cegadora.

* * *

De repente empiezo a ver una extraña escena, como si fuera de una guerra entre dos bandos, por un lado estaban los que tenían una bandera con la misma imagen que habíamos vistos, una flor con un circulo al medio; mientras que al otro lado había banderas, con una media luna y un circulo al lado. Detrás de estos últimos puedo ver una enorme torre, con una esfera enorme encima.

El líder del bando con una flor, alzo la mano y su gente sale corriendo directo hacia los otros, tal parece con la idea de pelear.

En cambio el líder del otro bando, levanta su mano y exclama

— ¡Tenseigan actívate!

Al momento de decir eso, de la esfera enorme, que se encuentra encima de la torre, empieza a brillar y lanza un rayo hacia el bando contrario, creando explosiones y matándolos al instante.

Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro, me encuentro en el mismo lugar pero esta vez estoy sola. Miro detenidamente las tumbas y de la nada estas empiezan a desaparecer, siendo sustituidas por una persona. También aparece el mismo hombre misterioso de hace unos segundos.

— Somos descendientes de Hamura — Dice el hombre, acercándose a mí. — Pertenecemos a la familia principal del Clan Otsutsuki. Fuimos aniquilados por la rama de la familia que tergiverso el Decreto Divino de Hamura. Toneri, descendiente de esa rama de la familia, quiere hacer que la luna caiga sobre la tierra usando el poder del tenseigan. Solo un portador del byakugan puede encontrar y destruir el tenseigan, solo usted ojou-sama *****

No sé qué decir, después de confirmarme lo que temía Hokage-sama, la luna y el secuestro de Hanabi si estaban relacionados.

Observo como todos se empiezan a arrodillar, y de la nada aparece la figura de un nombre ya anciano. Cuando se acerca más hacia donde me encuentro, me doy cuenta de quién es.

— Usted es Otsutsuki Hamura — Expreso, sin poder creer que lo estoy viendo frente a mí.

— Ojou-sama, no deje que perezca el mundo que creo mi hermano mayor — Me pide.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Luego de ese resplandor, todo vuelve a la normalidad, solo que de repente Hinata cae inconsciente al suelo, siendo sostenida por Naruto.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? — Pregunta molesto el rubio

— El tenseigan ha revivido — Dice el hombre y se desploma en el suelo, como si hubiera sido una marioneta — Debe ser detenido…Otsutsuki.

El equipo de rescate, se quedan sin palabras por lo que acaban de ver. Ninguno de ellos entendía que pasa realmente, pero la palabra "Otsutsuki" les había llamado la atención.

Los cuatros salieron a la superficie, siendo Naruto quien llevo en brazos a una inconsciente Hinata. Una vez arriba, este la dejo en el suelo dejando que Sakura se acerque a ella. La Hyuuga empieza a despertarse y se sienta, mientras agarra su cabeza.

— Hinata ¿estás bien? — Le pregunta la pelirosa.

— Si — Responde con voz débil la Hyuuga — Estoy bien

— Tendremos que parar la exploración, Hinata tu iras a descansar — Ordena el chico Nara.

Todos asienten a lo dicho por el líder de equipo. Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar apropiado para descansar. Hinata se fue a acostar, mientras que los demás se encontraban afuera, hablando sobre lo que había pasado.

— Ese hombre menciono algo como Otsutsuki — Expone Shikamaru.

— Ese es el apellido original del Rikudo Sennin — Dice Naruto — Otsutsuki Hagoromo, era su nombre.

— Dijo que percibía el byakugan de Hinata — Comenta Sakura — Además menciono la palara "tenseigan".

— Me pregunto que será eso — Dice Sai.

Los cuatros quedan en silencio, cada uno intentado entender las pocas palabras que había dicho el hombre.

— Lo único que yo entiendo — Rompe el silencio Shikamaru — Es que el secuestro de Hanabi, por parte del tal Toneri, está relacionado con lo de la luna.

Sus compañeros asienten ante sus palabras.

— Habrá que rescatar rápido a Hanabi-chan y resolver lo de la luna — Dice Sakura.

— Si, no queda mucho tiempo — Shikamaru mira su mano, donde se encuentra el reloj especial

Luego de estar un rato más hablando, el líder del equipo manda a Sakura y a Naruto a descansar, mientras él y Sai hacen la primera guardia.

La pelirosa y el rubio, caminaban rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos van en silencio.

— Estoy preocupada — Dice Sakura, rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de su compañero — No sé qué pasara si es que fallamos en esta misión, me preocupa mis padres, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, nuestros amigos… ¿Qué haremos si fallamos? — Esto último lo dice mirando fijamente al rubio.

Este se queda un segundo en silencio, ya que a su mente llegaron los rostros de Iruka y de Konohamaru. Él no quería que nada malo les pasara a ninguno.

— No fallaremos — Afirma, mirando a los ojos de Sakura — Sakura-chan, te prometo que no fallaremos, rescataremos a Hanabi y detendremos a ese bastardo.

La Haruno sonríe levemente ante sus palabras. Naruto siempre seria esa persona que en los momentos difíciles le daría ánimos, por eso ella siempre estaría agradecida con él.

— Tienes razón — Exclama ella y lo mira de vuelta — Cuando terminemos esta misión podemos ir a comer ramen, si tú quieres.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Pregunta con emoción el rubio — Entonces es una promesa

Sakura asiente con la cabeza y siguen su camino. Pero de pronto Naruto se detiene frente a la habitación de Hinata, lo cual causa curiosidad a la pelirosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta, colocándose a su lado.

Observa a Hinata, quien se encuentra sentada y dándoles la espalda. Mira detenidamente, dándose cuenta que la chica tenía abrazada la bufanda roja.. El ver ese objeto hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco incomoda.

— Sigamos, Naruto — Le hable, pero este no le contesta. Dirige su mirada al chico y se dan cuenta que este no le quita la vista a Hinata, pero había algo diferente en su manera de mirarla, distinta a la forma en que siempre miraba a Hinata.

— Parece que le tiene mucho cariño a esa bufanda — Comenta más para sí Naruto.

Sakura no les responde y empieza a caminar hacia su habitación, dándose cuenta de esto Naruto, mira irse a la pelirosa sin entender que le pasa. Vuelve a mirar a Hinata y se cuenta que esta lo mira algo sorprendida.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Le pregunta la chica

— Eh…no...nada — Responde con vergüenza el rubio. No se esperaba que ella se dé cuenta que él la estaba mirando.

Entonces se acuerda que ella no le había respondido, la razón por la que no utilizaba esa bufanda. La mira tomando un poco de valor para preguntarle y así saber si es que era verdad lo que había visto en el genjutsu.

— Hinata…

— Disculpa, pero quisiera estar sola — Lo interrumpe.

Sus palabras le impactan un poco a él, pero decide no contradecirla.

— Ya veo…

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse dirige su mirada, una vez más, hacia Hinata, quien no se ha movido de su posición. Sigue su camino y desaparece de la vista de la Hyuuga.

Cuando queda sola, solo atina a abrazar la bufanda, otra vez.

— Lo siento chicos…— Susurra.

Deja la bufanda y de su mochila saca el kunai de Hanabi y mientras los contempla, hay una sola cosa que pasa por su cabeza.

" _Pero yo sola… tendré que solucionar esto"_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***** Ojou-sama: Se puede utilizar para referirse de manera respetuosa a una mujer joven, su traducción seria "señorita", aunque también se puede usar para decir "princesa".

* * *

Holis! aquí les traje el capitulo 6, el cual trata sobre el lugar que ellos encontraron, explorándolo para ver si es que encuentran alguna pista que los lleve a Hanabi y a resolver el misterio de la luna. Como ya había dicho, este capitulo tiene muchas mas diferencias con la película, que los anteriores.

Ademas cambie la forma en que la nombran a Hinata, ya que (para mi) decirle a ella "Princesa del Byuakugan" me parece un tanto exagerado, ya que ella no es la única mujer que tiene un Byakugan (Hanabi también habría podido ser "Princesa del byakugan" al fin y al cabo a ella le quitaron sus ojos) agregando el hecho que Hinata solo es una descendiente mas, como lo son las mayorías de los Hyuugas y no una reencarnación de alguien en especifico, como es el caso de Naruto y Sasuke, a los cuales entiendo que El Rikudo Sennin les hablara. Por tal razón decidí que Hinata, solo por ser Hyuuga y no una princesa, sera quien pueda destruir el tenseigan.

Ahora si, a responder los reviews:

*Chi Uzumaki: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :)

*Cherrymarce: Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo. Por cierto Sasuke no aparece en este capitulo, pero prometo que ya volverá a aparecer.

*Zumekqi: Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te este gustado la historia, jejeje en lo personal te recomiendo que no veas ninguna de las películas, ya que hice esta historia por que no me gusto The Last y hace poco vi Boruto, el cual solo me hizo enojar, la actitud de Naruto en toda la película hizo que lo odiara, pero bueno xD. Sobre a quien se refiere prefiero que ustedes vayan casando conclusiones xD igual con el pasar de la historia puede ser que se den cuenta.

*Knicky Ouji: Gracias por el review! Primero que todo, tu comentario no me desagrado, mas bien me agrado xD Segundo, si la historia tendrá un final muy diferente a la película y al canon original, y cuando dije que haría sobre la siguiente generacion me refería a hacerla con los hijos de las parejas que queden en esta historia. Eso de que Sasuke y Hinata formaron un vinculo así es, ya que ella ahora lo ve a él como un gran amigo. Así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Daisuke-37: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado la ilusión de Naruto y si a mi parecer recordar solo lo relacionado con Hinata me pareció muy forzado. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Bee-Mel: Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y si prefiero que la pareja de Hinata sea una sorpresa xD aunque estoy segura que te va a gustar ;)

*Guest: A la persona que escribió en el capitulo 3 (que dudo que vea esto xD) primero gracias por dejar tu comentario, tu opinión te lo agradezco, pero referente a los tags no pongo una pareja en especifico debido a que en si esta historia no es tanto para ver con quien se queda Hinata, sino a ver como evolución como persona (me refiero a ser decidida, poner en claro cuales son las prioridades en ese momento) otra cosa, por lo de Sasuke, en mi historia él se queda en la aldea y si hay una convivencia entre ellos dos, solo que me la saltee. Ademas explique que la pareja no sera NaruHina, por que la pareja me parece muy forzada (como todos los momentos que tuvieron en la película) y creo que no le cambie mucho el carácter a Hinata, ya que sigue siendo buena, pensando en los demás antes que en ella (esa es la Hinata que me gusta) y hasta ahora sigue enamorada de Naruto. Igual gracias y suerte ;)

Bueno, sin mas que agregar, mas que espero les guste este capitulo (medio relleno, ya que aun no empieza la acción xD)

Adiós!


	8. Confesión

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*La letras en cursiva y negritas, también son pensamientos de Hinata, pero a los cuales ella los escucha con la voz de Neji.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

 ** _"_** ** _Ojou-sama, no deje que perezca el mundo que creo mi hermano mayor"_**

Esas palabras han estado resonando por mi cabeza, desde que tuve esa tipo visión. Lo que me pidió, me hizo dar cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, aquí no solo la que estaba en peligro era Hanabi, sino todos. Mi padre, Kou-san, Kotomi-san, Kurenai-sensei, Mirai-chan, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, todos ellos podrían morir si es que la luna caía sobre la Tierra.

Por tal razón me propuse, que si realmente soy la única que puede destruir el tenseigan, lo hare, aun si eso implica que deba morir, porque ese es mi camino ninja, proteger a mis seres queridos.

A la mañana siguiente salimos, todos juntos, rumbo a otro lugar. Me encuentro sentada detrás de Naruto-kun, mientras pienso en donde se puede encontrar el tenseigan.

Primero tendría que encontrar la ubicación de este y de ahí ver la forma en la que lo puedo destruir, aunque aún quedaba el hecho que no sé si seré capaz de derrotar a Toneri, si es que en algún momento tengo que pelear con él, y es que como a Naruto-kun se le hizo difícil golpear a una marioneta, creo que peor seré yo, intentado pelear contra el original.

Lanzo un suspiro cansado, había tantas cosas para pensar y tan poco tiempo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia arriba y veo hacia el sol.

— Vayamos a revisar ese pueblo — Escucho que dice Shikamaru-kun.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos separamos, pero a diferencia del día de ayer, Sakura-san se fue junto a Sai y Shikamaru, dejándonos solos a Naruto-kun y a mí.

Me pone nerviosa el estar a solas con él, porque sé que si le cuento mi plan, de ir a destruir el tenseigan sola, no me va a dejar ir y seguro querrá ayudarme. Pero por otra parte no quiero que ninguno de ellos salga lastimado. Además el que hayan secuestrado a Hanabi fue culpa mía, por no haber escuchado a mi padre.

Mientras exploramos el lugar, ninguno de los dos hace comentario alguno, mantenemos una distancia prudente entre los dos.

Observo su espalda, Naruto-kun se había hecho más guapo, ahora era alto y fuerte, pero aun así no puedo evitar recordar cuando este era un niño. Un niño que siempre expresaba lo que sentía, sin temor a nada, alguien que siempre hizo su mayor esfuerzo, una persona valiente, que siempre querrá ayudar a los demás. Un héroe y la persona que más admiro.

 _"_ _Quisiera ser como tu… Naruto-kun…"_

Viendo que no encontramos nada, decidimos para un rato.

— Al parecer Hanabi, ya no se encuentra aquí — Comenta Naruto-kun.

Miro el cielo, está atardeciendo, ya iba a pasar otro día y nosotros aun no podíamos encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a Hanabi y muchos menos saber dónde se encuentra el Tenseigan.

Pero ¿Dónde se encontrara Toneri? ¿Dónde tendrá escondido el Tenseigan? Y más importante ¿Dónde tiene a Hanabi?

Son muchas preguntas y aun no puedo encontrar las respuestas.

Aprieto mi mano con impotencia, sintiéndome más nerviosa que nunca y es que esta búsqueda contra reloj, no hace solo más que empeorar mi desesperación por encontrar a Hanabi.

— Debemos regresar — Las palabras de Naruto-kun, me vuelven a la realidad. Veo como él se va yendo.

— Si — Respondo suavemente, viendo su espalda.

Observo el atardecer una vez más y me pongo en camino.

 _"_ _Necesito apurarme"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

En las afueras de Konoha, se observa a un joven saltar de árbol en árbol. Va a mucha velocidad, hasta que pronto se detiene.

Sasuke mira a su alrededor, ya que se da cuenta que se olvidó averiguar hacia donde habían ido Naruto y los demás. Lo único que quedara era ver si podía teletransportarse hacia donde se encontrara el rubio.

Cierra los ojos, para concentrarse, pero de pronto siente unas cuantas ramas romperse. Mira hacia adelante, esperando que la figura se haga presente y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que frente a él aparece una figura conocida.

Se trata de Aburame Shino, quien viene acompañado de su padre. El chico insecto se detiene abruptamente, frente al Uchiha; ya que según él recordaba la condena de Sasuke aún no terminaba.

— Uchiha Sasuke

— Shino — Se saludan secamente ambos.

— ¿Te cansaste de estar encerrado y ahora decidiste irte, otra vez, de la aldea? — Sus palabras provocan que Sasuke sonría con sarcasmo.

— En realidad no, me dejaron en libertad por un rato.

— Que raro suena eso.

— Si no me crees, ese es ya tu problema — Responde levantando sus hombros — Por cierto, te recomiendo que vuelvas rápido a la Aldea.

— ¿Sucede algo malo con la Aldea? — Pregunta el padre de Shino.

— No sé muy bien, solo escuche que programaron una evacuación para el día de mañana.

— ¿Evacuación? — Pregunta sin entender el chico Aburame.

— Algo grave debe estar pasando — Comenta el padre del chico, dirige su mirada a su hijo — Yo me iré adelantando, no tardes mucho.

Dicho esto, empieza a saltar con más velocidad. Los dos chicos observan como la espalda del hombre desaparece de sus vistas.

— Si la Aldea está en peligro ¿A dónde te diriges?

— A ayudar a tu compañera de equipo

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Hinata? — Pregunta y a pesar de sonar neutra su voz, Sasuke pudo percibir un atisbo de preocupación.

— Secuestraron a su hermana — Explica — Naruto y los demás fueron a rescatarla.

— ¿A Hanabi? — Pregunta sin creer, que hayan podido secuestrar a la Hyuuga menor — Pero aun no entiendo para que vas tú

— Para ayudar en la misión — Es la simple contestación que da Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué?

El Uchiha suspiro algo exasperado de tantas preguntas, pero decide darle una respuesta superficial.

— Es una manera de devolver el favor que ella me dio

Shino, se asombra de lo que dice el chico, lo mira fijamente en espera de encontrar algún signo que le indique que está mintiendo. Pero el rostro de él no cambio de expresión en ningún momento, por lo cual le creyó.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hinata?

— No, pero estoy intentando encontrar a Naruto.

El Aburame, salta y se coloca frente a Sasuke, sin dirigirle la palabra, extiende su mano hacia él. El pelinegro lo mira sin entender, y baja su vista a la mano del otro. En ella había unos cuantos insectos.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Lo mira con el ceño fruncido

— Te ayudare — Es lo único que dice.

— ¿Cómo?

— Estos insectos machos, ellos pueden percibir el leve aroma de los insectos hembras — Explica — Le coloque insectos hembras a Hinata y a Kiba, para que se me sea más fácil encontrarlos.

Por una extraña razón a Sasuke, ese dialogo le suena un tanto familiar. Pero sin querer realmente ahondar en viejo recuerdos, decide aceptar la ayuda del Aburame.

— Esta bien, pero solo no estorbes — Responde el pelinegro.

— Dudo que estorbe, ya que yo estuve entrenando mucho y me he hecho más fuerte.

— Te creeré — Contesta Sasuke — Ahora muéstrame el camino, realmente no quiero tardar mucho.

— Esta bien — Dice Shino, mira alrededor de ellos y con su mano señala hacia el este — Es por allá.

Shino empieza a saltar hacia la dirección que señalo, siendo seguido por Sasuke. Mira hacia donde está la Aldea y manda un insecto, que le pueda avisar a su padre que él no volvería por ahora.

— Por cierto — Habla Shino, Sasuke lo mira atento — Esto lo hago por Hinata y no por ayudarte a ti, ya que yo aún no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste.

— Lo sé, no es necesario decírmelo — Contesta — Además, lo mismo pasa conmigo.

Luego de decir eso, ambos siguieron el camino sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Cuando ya estamos todos juntos, noto como el ambiente es un poco pesado. Estoy segura que ellos también se están sintiendo nerviosos de no hacer ningún progreso y es que este es el tercer día de la misión.

— ¿Ustedes encontraron algo? — Nos pregunta Shikamaru-kun

— Nada — Responde Naruto-kun — Ningún rastro de Hanabi o Toneri.

— No entiendo — Habla Sakura-san — Ya buscamos en todas partes y aun no podes hacer ningún progreso.

— Eso me preocupa — Coincide con ella Shikamaru-kun

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Sakura-san rompe el silencio.

— Todo esto es extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres Sakura? — Le pregunta Sai-kun.

— Es que, hace dos días que llegamos a este lugar y hasta ahora nadie nos ha atacado; lo que me parece extraño, siendo que nosotros somos como unos intrusos.

— Tienes razón, hemos estado explorando las dos islas con mucha tranquilidad — Dice el líder.

Observo como él mira fijamente el piso, con su ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando mucho.

— Tal vez estemos equivocados nosotros — Expresa Shikamaru-kun.

— ¿Equivocados? — Preguntamos todos. Él levanta la vista hacia nosotros.

— La razón por la que no nos ataquen, quiere decir que estamos yendo por el camino equivocado.

— ¿Entonces cuando nos estemos acercando a su guarida, no atacaran? — Pregunta Sai-kun.

— Más que seguro — Contesta — Pero la preguntar es si no está estas islas ¿Dónde se encuentra realmente?

Todos nos quedamos pensando en la pregunta que hizo, ya habíamos explorado las dos islas y a lo lejos ya no se veía otra más.

 _"_ _Está muy bien escondido"_ — Pienso y de pronto a mi mente llega un recuerdo.

Cuando Toneri me hablo, me mostro la imagen de Hanabi, en una cama, y había dicho que ella estaba en su castillo. Activo mi byakugan y observo a mí alrededor, todas las casas son iguales y no distingo ninguna como si fuera un castillo.

Intento recodar más como fue nuestra conversación, por si la dudas en algún momento haya dado una pista, sobre el lugar que tiene a Hanabi.

— Busquemos un lugar y descansemos — Las palabras de Shikamaru-kun, me sacan de mis pensamientos.

Ellos empiezan a caminar hacia el oeste, mientras yo, yendo detrás de ellos, sigo intentando acordarme de algo.

Él había hablado sobre Otsutsuki Hamura, sobre el hermano de este y sobre lo que paso en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero nada de eso me servía para poder buscar a mi hermana.

— ¿Hinata? — Escucho que me habla, y cuando miro hacia arriba, me asusto de golpe y es que el rostro de Sai-kun está muy cerca mío.

— ¿Si? — Pregunto, retrocediendo

— Te estaba hablando — En ese momento me doy cuenta, que todos me miran fijamente, lo cual hace que me ponga un poco nerviosa.

— Lo siento — Pido perdón, haciendo una reverencia.

— Creo que no te debes disculpar — Escucho que dice Sakura-san, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella — Tu debes estar más preocupada por Hanabi, que nosotros.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, nosotros la encontraremos — Esta vez habla Shikamaru-kun

— Todos juntos la rescataremos — Dice Naruto-kun, con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento siento que debo ser sincera con ellos, aceptar su ayuda; pero las palabras de ese hombre vuelven a mi cabeza.

 ** _"_** ** _Solo un portador del byakugan puede encontrar y destruir el tenseigan, solo usted ojou-sama"_**

— Si — Respondo, ellos me responden con una sonrisa y continuamos el camino.

 _"_ _Lo siento por mentirles"_ — Pienso, mirando sus espaldas.

Llagamos a un bosque, en donde decidimos armas las carpas y dormir esa noche ahí.

Mientras ellos preparan algo para comer, yo decido a refrescarme un poco. Encuentro un pequeño lago, a unos metros del lugar donde acamparemos.

Me siento en una pequeña roca, que se encuentra ahí y allí intento seguir recordando.

Toneri hablo con mucha seguridad cuando hablo sobre que no podría encontrar su castillo y tenía razón, a pesar de haberle dicho que si lo encontraría; todo fue tal y como él lo había dicho.

Pero ¿Por qué razón él estaba tan confiado, de que nosotros no encontraríamos su guarida?

Tal vez él se encuentre en un lugar que nosotros no hemos visto o quizás en un lugar, del cual nunca sospecharíamos nunca.

— Hinata — Escucho que me hablan — Vine por ti…

Esas palabras, me hace recordar de pronto lo que la marioneta de Toneri me dijo, luego que se desplomara.

 ** _"_** ** _La próxima vez, vendré por ti personalmente"_**

Me levanto de golpe, cuando me doy la vuelta, adapto la pose se ataque, lista para cualquier cosa; pero de pronto todo ese espíritu de lucha se esfuma, al dame cuenta que no se trata de Toneri, sino de Naruto-kun; quien me mira sin entender.

— Lo siento — Pido perdón — Pensé que eras él enemigo.

— No importa — Me responde

Lo miro, esperando que me diga, para que fuera a buscarme; pero ninguno de los dos habla.

— Hinata yo te quería decir algo — Dice de pronto, yo pongo atención a lo que está por decir — Hinata yo…te…

— ¿Qué hacen? — Escucho la potente voz de Sakura-san, la cual interrumpe a Naruto-kun.

Ella se coloca al lado de él, mientras nos mira a los dos.

—Estaba hablando con Hinata — Responde Naruto-kun.

— ¿De que hablaban? — Pregunta más curiosa.

Noto como él se pone un poco nervioso y cuando esta por contestarle, ella lo interrumpe.

— Bueno si no es nada importante, entonces vamos que ya está la comida — Esto lo dice, mientras hace que Naruto-kun se dé la vuelta y empieza a empujarlo hacia el lugar, donde estás los demás.

— Pero Sakura-chan…— Escucho que se queja un poco él, pero aun así sigue caminando.

Miro el lago un segundo, y luego decido seguirlos.

Gracias a lo que me dijo Naruto-kun, pude recordar algo más de lo que Toneri me dijo. Recordé algo que me puede ayudar a poder encontrar su castillo, sin la necesidad de buscarlo.

 _"_ _Él vendrá por mi"_ — Pienso deseando no equivocarme al afirma eso.

* * *

Pero por supuesto, ese pensamiento fue una cosa que me paso en ese momento, pero ahora, mientras comemos, no puedo evitar pensar, que aún no se en que momento dijo que vendría e incluso no sé de qué manera hacerlo venir hasta mí.

Sera que él nos estará viendo de algún lado, si es así solo tendría que colocarme en un lugar en donde me vea claramente.

Miro a mis compañeros comer; también tenía que ser en un momento en donde ellos no me vean, pero la pregunta es ¿Cuándo?

Al terminar de comer, escucho como Shikamaru-kun, hace la pregunta que me ayudara a mi propósito

— ¿Quién hará la primera guardia?

— ¡Yo! — Exclamo algo apresurada.

Tan extraño debe haberse escuchado, que la chica tímida, de voz suave haya casi gritado con exaltación, que ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

— Pero tú necesitas descansar Hina…

— No necesito descansar — Interrumpo las palabras de Naruto-kun, quien se sorprende. Miro a Shikamaru-kun — Yo no he hecho la guardia desde que vinimos, y me siento inútil, si no hago algo. Además yo tengo el byakugan y si veo a alguien sospechoso, yo les avisare y…

— Esta bien — Esta vez Shikamaru-kun me interrumpe a mí — No es necesario que te exaltes, entonces Hinata hará la primera guardia, después Sai y luego Sakura. ¿Así está bien?

— Si — Exclamo, escuchando que tanto Sai-kun como Sakura-san dijeron lo mismo que yo.

Me alegro interiormente, que ninguno de ellos haya sospechado de mi actitud. Ahora lo único que me queda hacer en la noche, antes que le toque a Sai, es buscar a Toneri y que él me lleve a su castillo.

Cuando todos se están yendo a dormir, me empiezo a sentir más nerviosa y es que será la primera vez que haga una misión en solitario, contando el hecho que tendre que mentirle a mis compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? — Me pregunta Sakura-san, acercándose a mí.

Ella debe haber notado como mis manos tiemblan, cuando agarre mi mochila.

— Eh…si… estoy bien — Respondo con torpeza, a lo cual me mira con el ceño fruncido — Eh…yo iré a hacer guardia.

Dicho esto, salgo de la carpa rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a que diga algo.

Espero 15 minutos, para que ellos se duerman y salir hacia el lago, que había encontrado.

Pasado el tiempo, me dirijo hacia el lugar, y cuando llego ahí, me paro sobre la roca. Activo mi byakugan, pero no logro ver nada extraño al alrededor.

— Ven…— Susurro

Pasa como una hora y media, desde que me senté esperando, y hasta ahora no hay ninguna señal de que él venga.

El pasar del tiempo no hace más que ponerme más nerviosa que antes y es que aún quedaba la duda de que si realmente vendría o no. Siendo lo segundo, estaría en problemas, ya que no tendría ninguna forma de llegar hasta Hanabi.

Abro mi mochila y de ella saco el kunai de Hanabi, lo contemplo un rato, hasta que escucho unas pisadas.

Las pisadas, al escucharse de golpe, me hicieron asustar.

Aún sigo observando el kunai, sin animarme a levantar la mirada y encontrarme con Toneri. Tendré que mentirle, y siendo sinceros, yo soy muy mala para las mentiras y si es que se entera de que le estoy mintiendo dudo que tenga compasión conmigo.

 ** _"_** ** _Usted puede"_** —Escucho la voz de Neji-niisan darme ánimos.

Tomo aire y con decisión levanto mi cabeza y me sorprende ver, frente a mí, a Naruto-kun.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pensé que te sentirías sola

 _"_ _Maldición"_ — Es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza

Yo quería hacer esto, sin que ninguno de ellos se entere y ahora con Naruto-kun, aquí se me hará más difícil la decisión.

— No te preocupes Naruto-kun — Digo — Tu ve a descansar.

Él no me contesta y espero haberlo convencido; pero en el momento que empieza a acercarse a mí, sé qué no hará caso a mi consejo.

— Dime — Empieza a hablar — ¿Esa bufanda roja, es realmente tuya?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenida. Me quedo muda, sin saber que contestarle. No quiero mentirle, pero por otra parte, siento que aún no estoy preparada. Pero un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza.

 _"_ _¿Y si después de esto no lo veo nunca más? ¿Si fallo en mi misión y muero?"_

El solo pensar en eso, hace que me sienta devastada. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, algo que nunca me atreví a hacer. Sus ojos de un hermoso color celeste me miran fijamente.

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata, mereces ser feliz"_** — Recuerdo las palabras de mi sensei.

— Naruto-kun — Él se acerca un poco más a mí — La bufanda la teji para — Tome un poco de aire y decido continuar — Ti…

Observo asombro en su rostro, como si no lo creyera.

— ¿Por qué? — Me pregunta

Inhalo más aire y decido decirle todo de una vez, tal vez esta sea mi última oportunidad de ser sincera.

— Hay algo que deseo decirte — Digo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo…yo… aun te sigo amando Naruto-kun

Luego de mis palabras, el lugar queda en silencio. Veo como él frunce su ceño levemente, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, su forma de mirarme me desconcierta.

— Gracias — Me responde, haciendo que piense que tal vez me rechazara — Fui un tonto — Lo miro sin entender — No sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes.

— ¿Dan cuenta de qué? — Me atrevo a preguntar

— Que tú siempre me estuviste apoyando, que te preocupas por mí, que siempre creíste en mí e incluso darías tu vida por la mía.

Yo escucho atenta a lo que dice, sin poder creer que este momento realmente este pasando.

— Es mi deber corresponder tus sentimientos — Esto último que dice llama mi atención.

— ¿Cómo?

— Lo que quiero decir, es que…— Suspira y no sé si es porque está nervioso o por otra cosa — Yo también te amo, Hinata

Me quedo completamente muda, sin poder responderle y él continúa hablando.

— Durante el genjutsu, pude recordar muchas cosas — Confiesa — Recordé tu confesión — Siento como mi corazón late más deprisa — Recordé lo que Neji me dijo; él tenía razón Hinata, mi vida ya no es solo mía, sino…

— Espera — Lo interrumpo

Él me mira fijamente, pero cuando estoy por hablar, siento u ruido proveniente desde el cielo. Miro hacia arriba y me sorprende ver venir bajando a Toneri, en un aparato extraño, como una plataforma.

 _"_ _Justo ahora tenía que aparecer"_ — Naruto-kun, mira hacia donde miro yo y cuando se da cuenta de quién es, se coloca frente a mí.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Le pregunta enojado Naruto-kun

Toneri solo responde con una leve risa, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

— Solo vine a buscar a Hinata, no me interesan estorbos como tu

Entonces no estaba equivocada, cuando escuche que vendría por mí. Miro la espalda de Naruto-kun; yo quería irme sin que él o los otros me vean, pero parece que eso salio mal.

— ¡Hinata no ira contigo! — Lo escucho a Naruto-kun

Dirijo mi mirada a Toneri, si me voy con él podre ver a Hanabi y también destruir el tenseigan.

 _"_ _Luego, si salgo con vida, le explica todo a Naruto-kun y a los demás"_

— No me interesa lo que tú digas — Dice Toneri con desprecio a Naruto-kun. Luego me mira a mí — ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Hinata?

Sin responderle, empiezo a caminar hacia donde esta él; paso al lado de Naruto-kun, quien de golpe me agarra mi brazo.

— ¿No iras con él o sí? — Pregunta incrédulo.

— Lo siento — Es lo único que respondo y me suelto bruscamente de su brazo, casi corriendo hacia Toneri.

Cuando estoy al lado de Toneri, veo como este esté sonríe

— Ahí tienes su respuesta — Dice con arrogancia

— ¡Hinata tú no te puede ir con ese tipo! — Cierro mis ojos ante sus palabras, ya que me duele que hable así — ¡Te prometí que rescataríamos todos juntos a Hanabi! ¿Qué paso con eso?

 _"_ _Por favor, ya vámonos"_ — Suplico interiormente y es que si sigo escuchándolo, siento que terminare saltando, para volver con él.

— Ya viste, ella no quiere responderte — Siento como el me abraza, impidiéndome que vea — Ahora, si nos disculpas, nosotros nos vamos.

Siento como el extraño aparato, empieza a levitar en el cielo y escucho la fuerte voz de Naruto-kun llamarme.

Me suelto del brazo de Toneri y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Naruto-kun, quien nos empieza a perseguir, aunque sin lograr alcanzarnos.

— ¡No me puedes hacer esto! — Logro escucharlo, mientras sigue saltando de árbol en árbol — ¡No nos puedes hacer esto!

 _"_ _Lo siento…Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-kun, Sai-kun, por favor perdónenme"_

— Sí que cansa — Miro a Toneri y veo como él levanta su brazo y empieza a brillar.

De la nada aparece un extraño hombre, encima de un pájaro enorme, quien ataca a Naruto-kun.

— Por favor no le hagas nada — Le suplico al hombre al lado mío — Si le haces daño, no iré contigo.

El de cabello blanco, me mira fijamente y luego de comprobar que estoy segura de lo que digo, baja su brazo y exclama.

— No lo matare

Pero cuando termina de decir eso, vuelve a levantar su brazo y de el, sale una bola brillante.

Naruto-kun la detiene con el rasengan, pero noto como le cuesta mucho detenerla, hasta que no puede más y la bola le atraviesa el cuerpo. Entonces mientras cae, de su cuerpo sale su chakra; que cuando toca el suelo explota.

Grito asustada, de que haya podido matar a Naruto-kun.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste!? — Exclamo asustada.

— Solo me deshago de los estorbos — Me responde tranquilo.

— Te pedí, que no le hicieras nada — Expreso molesta, me suelto de golpe y cuando estoy a punto de tirarme de la plataforma, siento como él me agarra fuerte de mi brazo, atrayéndome hacia él.

Empiezo a sentir dolor, de donde me agarra.

— Tú no te vas a ningún lado — Dice de forma algo tétrica.

De su mano, vuelve a salir una bola brillante, que al colocarla frente a mí, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.

 _"_ _Prometo volver…y cuando vuelva aclararemos todo…solo espérame Naruto-kun"_ — es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza, ante de desmayarme totalmente.

* * *

 **POV Off**

— No la sintieron un tanto extraña a Hinata — Pregunta Sakura, a sus compañeros.

— Algo — Responde el chico Nara

— Es la primera vez, que la escucho hablar tan fuerte — Comenta Sai

— Puede ser que este con mas ánimos.

— Estoy segura, que está desesperada por encontrar a Hanabi — Acota la pelirosa, sus dos compañeros asienten con la cabeza.

Sakura, se sienta y observa todo el lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?

— Hace rato que vi que salió — Responde Sai — Pensé que iba al baño, pero ahora que lo noto se está tardando mucho.

— ¿Estará con Hinata? — La pregunta que hace la chica, llama la atención de Shikamaru, quien la observa.

— ¡Hinata! — Escuchan un grito proveniente desde afuera.

Al escucharlo, los tres se levantan de golpe.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestiona el pelinegro.

— Se escuchó como la voz de Naruto — Exclama Sakura, mientras sale corriendo hacia donde creyó escuchar la voz.

Los dos chicos, salen corriendo detrás de ella. Sai invoca sus aves y les avisa a Sakura y Shikamaru, quienes se suben en una cada uno.

A unos cuantos metros, sobre el cielo, Shikamaru logra distinguir la figura de Naruto, que cae directo hacia el suelo.

— ¡Ahí está! — Exclama.

Sai invoca otra ave, la cual logra evitar que el rubio siga cayendo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta la chica.

Shikamaru y Sai, miran hacia donde señala ella y observa con terror un enorme agujero, por el cual se puede distinguir a la Tierra en el espacio.

 _"_ _Qué demonios"_ — Piensa el líder.

* * *

 _Sasuke, sentado en su celda observa detenidamente, a quien se encuentra frente a él. Sabe que hay algo extraño con toda esa escena, pero aun así no hace nada para cambiarla._

 _—_ _¿Por qué lo haces realmente? — Escucha que le pregunta, una voz a su costado._

 _—_ _Es una forma de agradecer, por perder el tiempo, yendo a verme — Responde, aun mirando hacia el frente._

 _—_ _¿Es realmente esa la razón? O ¿Hay algo más?_

 _—_ _No— Responde mirando a su costado — No hay nada más, Nii-san._

 _Itachi, quien se encuentra sentado a su lado, sonríe levemente, como con burla._

 _—_ _Si Neji-niisan no hubiera muerto, tal vez el Clan se encontraría más tranquilo — Dice la voz de una mujer._

 _Sasuke, vuelve a mirar al frente y observa detenidamente, la figura de Hinata. Recuerda que esa conversación la tuvieron, cuando él había hecho el comentario sobre Neji, el "genio Hyuuga"_

 _—_ _Quieren un heredero para ser la cabecilla del Clan, pero yo no lo puedo ser._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? — Pregunta el pelinegro_

 _—_ _Porque soy débil, mi padre me lo dice muchas veces — Sus palabras, hacen que recuerde a su padre — Incluso mi hermana menor es mucho mejor que yo._

 _Sus palabras, por una razón desconocida para él, provocan un sentimiento de nostalgia._

 _—_ _Sasuke — Lo llama su hermano, pero él sigue mirando a Hinata — ¿Te das cuenta que estas en un genjutsu?_

 _—_ _Lo sé — Responde con seguridad, mirándolo._

 _—_ _Entonces deberías salir — Le dice, esta vez, la chica._

 _Sasuke vuelve a mirar a Hinata, quien le sonríe dulcemente, como todas las veces que lo saludaba._

 _—_ _Deberías despertar, Sasuke-kun…_

Abre de golpe los ojos y se encuentra en medio de esas esferas extrañas.

— Al fin despiertas — Escucha la voz de Shino hablarle — No pensé que te tomaría tanto darte cuenta, de que era un genjutsu.

— Lo sabía desde un principio — Responde con arrogancia.

— Entonces ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo?

Sasuke lo mira, recuerda lo que vio y lanza un suspiro

— Nada que te importe a ti — Responde y continúa su camino.

Shino, sin importarle mucho, lo sigue.

Ellos ya estaban un poco más cerca de Hinata.

 _"_ _Falta poco"_ — Es el pensamiento de Shino.

* * *

Vengo a dejarle el capitulo 7!

Dejen decirles, que me estoy emocionando mucho escribiendo este fic y es que ya esta llegando a la parte mas emocionante, que tendrá un poco de acción *O* (Solo espero hacer bien esas escenas xD)

Como lo prometí, Sasuke volvió a aparecer en este capitulo y por lo que se ve ya esta mas cerca de los demás. Ademas quiero decir, que mi idea original era que Sasuke vaya solo, pero luego pensé "¿como los encontrara, si estos ya están en la luna?" De pronto recordé a Shino, y busque ese capitulo en donde este "ayuda" a Sasuke a sacarse a Kankuro de encima y bueno de ahí el hecho que Sasuke se acuerde un poco de eso. Agregando que Shino querría ayudar, ya que estamos hablando de su amiga y compañera de equipo. (Por cierto si lo quiere ver al capitulo, es el numero 74)

Otra cosa, como vieron Naruto se confeso, eso lo deje así por que mas adelante se vera como se resuelve todo eso; y quise describir que era lo que sentía Hinata, cuando se va con Toneri, ya que en la película parece que ni le interesa mucho el rubio.

Ahora si a contestar los reviews:

* Chi Uzumaki: Muchas gracias por el review! Como ya viste, Sasuke aparece en este capitulo, aunque no se hasta que capitulo volverá a aparecer, ya que le tengo preparada una entrada especial.

*Clau: Gracias por el review! La historia se ira diferenciando de la película, pero poco a poco, por ejemplo en este, el dialogo entre Hinata y Naruto es re diferente del que tuvieron en la película y eso es debido a los pequeños cambios que hubieron en los capítulos anteriores. Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

* Daisuke-37: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te vaya gustando los cambios, y espero que este capitulo también te agrade. Y como dije mas arriba, las diferencias con el pasar de los capítulos, se irán notando mas y por Sasuke, no te preocupes, que el tendrá su momento especial 3

Ahora sin mas que agregar, mas que espero que les guste este capitulo.

Me despido, chauchis xD (?)


	9. Busqueda

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Mientras Sakura, intenta curar a Naruto, Shikamaru piensa detenidamente sobre Hinata.

Él no podía creer que ella se haya ido, dejando a Naruto en tan mal estado. Él pensaba que ella era una buena persona, ya que siempre parecía que velaba por los demás, más que por ella; pero quizás se haya equivocado.

— ¡Encontré su mochila! — Exclama Sai, entrando a la cueva.

Sakura lo mira, pero vuelve su vista a Naruto. El chico la deja al lado de sus cosas.

— No puedo creer que Hinata nos haya traicionado — Dice de pronto Sai.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto? — Pregunta el líder de equipo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Mal, le absorbieron la mayoría de su chakra — Responde Sakura, concentrada en Naruto.

Luego de eso, los tres quedan en silencio, pensando en su situación actual.

— ¿Qué era esa cosa? — Rompe el silencio Sai — No entiendo cómo se puede ver la tierra desde aquí.

Shikamaru, deja de mirar su mano, para dirigir su mirada al chico.

— Tal parece que nosotros nos encontramos en la luna — Contesta — El lugar donde hayamos las burbujas del cangrejo, debe ser lo que conecta la tierra con la luna.

— Pero entonces, si nosotros estamos en la luna y Toneri también se encuentra aquí ¿Él no también moriría en el impacto? — Cuestiona Sai.

— Tienes razón — Sakura-san mira a sus compañeros — ¿Por qué razón él quiere hacer que la luna, donde vive, se estrelle con la tierra?

Shikamaru, atento a las palabras de sus compañeros, se da cuenta de algo.

— Quizás él no este precisamente en la luna — Expone

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunta Sai

— Tal vez él se encuentre en otro lugar.

— ¿Cómo…— Sakura es interrumpida por el suave quejido del rubio.

— Hi…Hinata…

Sakura siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y mira con tristeza a su compañero.

— Debemos encontrar a Hanabi y a Hinata — Sentencia ella.

Sus compañeros, no hacen ninguna acotación. Ella deja a Naruto, se levanta y mira fijamente a Shikamaru y a Sai.

— Quiero creer que Hinata se fue con ese hombre por una razón.

Sus compañeros solo atinan a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? — Pregunta Sai.

— Mañana, Sakura se quedara cuidando a Naruto — Mira a Sai — Mientras nosotros buscaremos su escondite.

— Pero si ya exploramos toda la isla.

— Toda la isla sí, pero hay una parte por la que nunca fuimos.

— ¿Por dónde? — Interviene Sakura

— Por el cielo — Responde con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Shikamaru estaba 50% seguro de saber dónde se encontraba Toneri y Hinata.

* * *

Toneri se acerca a donde se encuentra Hinata, durmiendo.

Él contempla su rostro, el cual se le hace hermoso. Sonríe con arrogancia, ya que ella había ido a su lado, por decisión propia y no tuvo ni la necesidad de amenazar con matar a su hermana para que ella aceptara venir con él.

Esa mujer iba a ser con la que reconstruirá su Clan extinto, y sus hijos podrían nacer con tenseigan.

Y lo mejor, ya faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el Decreto Divino de Hamura. Mataría a todos esos seres inferiores, que osaron con utilizar el chakra de una manera imperdonable.

Entonces solamente quedarían Hinata y él, porque por supuesto, la hermana de esta tenía que morir, ya que al quitarle sus ojos, se convirtió en alguien inservible.

Él solo necesitaba con vida a Hinata y a nadie más.

Riendo de gozo, se retira de la habitación.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Me despierto de golpe, miro asustada mí alrededor. Me encuentro acostada en una cama. Miro a todo el lugar y decido levantarme, para acércame a la ventana.

Observo el paisaje, que se presenta ante mí, desde la ventana.

" _Este es el castillo de Toneri, aquí se encuentra Hanabi"_

Decidida a buscarla, camino hacia la salida, pero de pronto un recuerdo me detiene.

 **" _¡Te prometí que rescataríamos todos juntos a Hanabi! ¡No nos puedes hacer esto!"_**

Todo lo que Naruto-kun, me había gritado mientras me iba con Toneri, hace que mi corazón se comprima de dolor. Ya que lo último que recuerdo, fue cuando Toneri ataco a Naruto-kun con un extraño poder.

No se si él se encuentra bien, e incluso Naruto-kun podría haber muerto por mi culpa.

" _Él podría estar muerto"_ — Pienso con dolor y siento con una lagrima se me escapa — _"Y si era así, estoy segura que nadie me perdonara"_

Siento como más lagrimas salen de mis ojos. Me odiarían si es que el héroe de la aldea muere, por mi culpa.

" _ **Seguro está bien"**_ — Siento de pronto la voz de Neji-niisan — _**"Confié en él"**_

Reacciono a tales palabras, era verdad Naruto-kun no podría haber muerto de esa manera, él es alguien fuerte, además Sakura-san esta para curarlo, si es que salió mal herido.

Limpiándome las lágrimas, decido seguir con el plan inicial. Encontrar el tenseigan, destruirlo, rescatar a Hanabi y volver con los demás.

Cuando siento que ya me siento un poco más seguro, camino con firmeza hacia la salida.

" _Mientras Sakura-san cuida a Naruto-kun, yo iré a buscar a Hanabi"_

Abro la puerta, que da aun espacio donde hay muchos sillones. Miro al frente y observo otra puerta, igualita a la de la habitación en donde yo me encontraba.

" _Ahí debe estar Hanabi"_ — Pienso aliviada.

Corro hacia la habitación y cuando la abro, siento que toda mi emoción se esfuma en un segundo.

Hay una cama, pero esta se encuentra vacía.

Hanabi no está aquí.

De pronto siento la puerta abrirse, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Toneri.

— ¿Buscabas algo? — Me pregunta

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Hanabi? — Pregunto, intentando no perder la calma.

Él se empieza a acercarse hacia mí, mientras muestra una sonrisa suave.

— No te preocupes — Me dice, cuando esta frente a mí — Ella está en otra parte, descansando en paz.

— Pero quisiera saber dónde — Insisto.

Él se queda callado durante un rato.

— Cuando las cosas se calmen te diré donde se encuentra, pero por ahora no— Sentencia.

Aprieto mis puños por la impotencia que siento. Parece que él no confía plenamente en mí.

— Entonces ¿me puedes decir donde nos encontramos? — Pregunto.

— El lugar exacto donde nos encontramos no te lo puedo decir — Vuele a decir — Pero solo te diré que estamos en la luna.

— ¿En la luna?

" _¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuvimos en la luna?"_

— Pero cambiemos de tema — Me dice — Ven, te quiero presentar a los sirvientes — Me extiende su mano, para que yo la agarre.

Con duda, agarro su mano y caminamos hacia un pasillo.

Miro su espalda detenidamente. Necesito que él confié en mí, así de esa manera pueda explorar el lugar y encontrar a Hanabi y al tenseigan.

— Bienvenida Hinata-sama — Escucho muchas voces hablar al mismo tiempo.

Miro a los supuestos sirvientes, quienes no son más que marionetas.

— Son marionetas — Comento.

— Así es, son marionetas dejadas aquí por nuestros antepasados — Me explica, mientras seguimos caminando — Desde que mi padre murió, siendo yo muy joven, he vivido solo en el castillo.

No sé si él intenta que tenga lastima por su vida, porque si es así, no logro su cometido.

Entramos en una habitación, y nos acercamos a una esfera de brillante color amarrillo. La observo detenidamente, hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

— Mientras suceda el impacto, de la luna con la Tierra, entraremos a la Sala de Renacimiento — Me dice — Y nosotros caeremos en un sueño profundo, hasta que la Tierra se estabilice, luego de su destrucción.

Lo que dice me preocupa, ya que si la luna llega a chocar con la Tierra, ni Naruto-kun y los demás estarán a salvo. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa, si nosotros él también se encuentra en la luna, ¿también moriría o no?

— Pero si la luna es destruida ¿no moriremos nosotros también? — Pregunto.

Él me mira y aunque me sonría con ternura, siento que esta es falsa.

— No te preocupes, el castillo está protegido por una fuerte cantidad de chakra — Me asegura

Lo que dice me llama la atención.

— ¿Es tan fuerte ese chakra?

— Por supuesto — Afirma y agrega con gracia — Tanto como para mover la luna.

Cuando dice esto, empieza a caminar hacia afuera. Yo lo sigo, mientras sigo sintiéndome más molesta, ya que él habla de destruir la tierra y la luna, como si esto no fuera nada.

" _Como si no sintiera nada"_

— ¿Por qué es tan fuerte ese chakra? — Decido seguir preguntando, para ver si es que en algún momento me dice algo que me lleve al tenseigan.

— Debido a que es el poder de Otsutsuki, el cual fue forjado del sufrimiento de mi clan.

Cuando dice esto, me doy cuenta que él al hablar sobre esa fuerte cantidad de chakra, se debe estar refiriendo al tenseigan.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra? — Pregunto directamente.

Mi pregunta, hace que él se dé la vuelta y me mire fijamente. Me siento nerviosa, que me mire tanto y es que él podría descubrir mi verdadero propósito.

" _Es que eres fácil de leer"_ — Recuerdo que eso me dijo, una vez, Sasuke-kun.

Cuando él me dijo eso, yo lo había negado, pero para que engañar. Yo no soy de decir mentira, me gusta hablar con la verdad y ahora que necesito mentir, me siento muy nerviosa.

— Eso es algo que no puedo decirte — Me responde serio.

Y como había pensado, él se había dando cuenta, de que algo extraño sonó mi pregunta.

Al sentirme descubierta, siento la necesidad de alejarme de él.

— ¿Puedo volver a la habitación? — Pregunto — Hace frio aquí afuera.

— Es porque aquí es de noche todo el tiempo — Me explica, volviendo al tono tranquilo de antes.

— ¿Entonces puedo irme? — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— Esta bien — Contesta.

Hago una reverencia y cuando me estoy por ir, veo como él se queja de dolor, mientras se tapa con una mano sus ojos. Lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto curiosa

— No te preocupes — Dice de pronto y destapa sus ojos, para mirarme — Esto es prueba de que el Byakugan se está perfeccionando con el tenseigan — Vuelve a taparse los ojos — El dolor pasara con un descanso.

Dicho esto empieza a caminar, hacia el lado opuesto, desde donde vinimos.

" _Si aún le duele, quiere decir que aún no se han fusionado totalmente y puede ser que sea posible devolverles sus ojos a Hanabi"_

Con esa esperanza, me doy la vuelta y mientras camino hacia adentro, activo el byakugan.

Miro hacia el castillo, pero no veo nada inusual aquí y lo que me preocupa, es que tampoco veo a Hanabi.

Cuando llego a la habitación, me encuentro a una marioneta, que tiene la apariencia de una mujer.

— Yo estaré a cargo de su cuidado, Hinata-sama — Me dice, mientras hace una reverencia.

Respondo con una reverencia y entro a la habitación.

Si me puso a alguien para que me siga, es obvio que no confía para nada en mí; por tal razón necesito ganar la confianza de Toneri, para que de esa manera me pueda dar algo de espacio y pueda explorar el lugar.

Pero para eso, necesito inventar una excusa, algo que me haga "entretener" en mi habitación.

" _¿Pero qué?"_

Entonces recuerdo que me dijo que aquí hace frio, porque es de noche todo el tiempo. Y a mi mente llega el recuerda de la bufanda.

Ahí está mi excusa perfecta, ya que recuerdo que cuando tejía la bufanda me pase como un día entero encerrada en mi habitación.

Medio solucionado eso, decido que mientras "tejo" la bufanda, saldré por la ventana y explorare el lugar. Cuando encuentre al tenseigan, los destruiré y mientras Toneri se entretiene en eso, buscare a Hanabi y saldremos las dos a buscar a los otros.

Si destruyo el tenseiga, la luna y la Tierra no colisionaran, lo cual dará tiempo para que volvamos y recupere los ojos de Hanabi. Pero entonces, me doy cuenta, que él no me dijo el lugar exacto donde nos encontramos.

Aunque si me pongo a pensar, cuando salimos afuera, el cielo no era de color celeste, sino amarillo. Es decir, que lo que nos rodea es de ese color y que yo recuerde, lo único que vi, que era de amarillo, era…

" _El sol"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

— Cuida de Naruto — Le dice Shikamaru a Sakura — Nosotros encontraremos el escondite de Toneri.

— Suerte — Dice Sakura, viendo cómo se van.

Se da la vuelta, se acerca a Naruto, quien sigue dormido y coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de este, transmitiéndole chakra.

— Recupérate pronto, Naruto — Susurra y cierra fuertes sus ojos — Pro favor, resiste.

Mientras tanto Sai y Shikamaru vuelan por el cielo.

— Anoche no entendí bien lo que dijiste — Comienza Sai — ¿A qué te referías con que no exploramos el cielo?

— Que nosotros exploramos solamente las islas, pero hay un lugar al cual nunca pensamos en investigar.

— ¿Ese es?

— El sol — Dice señalando a la bola amarilla.

— ¿El sol?

— Bueno, en realidad no estoy cien por cien seguro, pero si nos acercamos al sol artificial y nos atacan — Mira fijamente a Sai — Estoy seguro que encontramos, el escondite de Toneri.

Sai, asiente con la cabeza, preparándose por si las dudas lo atacan. Pero entonces le sale una duda.

— Bueno si eso es así, ¿Por qué Hinata, con su Byakugan, nunca se dio cuenta?

— Puede ser que él haya colocado jutsu sobre la luna, el cual desvía el byakugan.

Los dos, se van acercando a lo que es el sol artificial. Shikamaru saca de su chaleco, un kunai con un sello explosivo atado a él, y lo tira hacia arriba. En el momento que explota, de la nada aparecen muchas marionetas, sobre unas aves, los cuales los atacan tirándoles una bola brillante, que explota.

— ¡Lo encontramos! — Exclama Shikamaru.

— Ya me di cuenta, pero ahora nos están atacando — Responde Sai, sin poder creer que él haya hecho algo tan imprudente como eso.

— No nos quedaba de otra — Le dice el chico Naru, esquivando los ataques del enemigo.

Sai invoca unos animales, los cuales los entretienen.

— Esta bien, pero ¿por dónde entraremos? — Le pregunta Sai.

— ¡Ya lo averiguaremos! — Grita, volviendo a tirar hacia el cielo, otro kunai con un explosivo.

En la explosión, logra afectar a algunos, los cuales caen directo hacia el mar. Shikamaru mira fijamente el sol, y entonces nota que se abre un agujero, del cual salen más marionetas. Se fija en unos de ellos, notando la posición de manos que adopta.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — Exclama y mira a Sai, que siguen invocando — ¡Sai, retirada!

Shikamaru, utiliza un último kunai y como la explosión los distrae, aprovechan para escapar.

Sai, mira hacia atrás y ve que algunos los siguen. Se para e invoca un enorme cangrejo, con el cual chocan todos y ellos logran escapar, sin ninguna herida.

Ambos corren hacia la cueva, encontrando se con Sakura tirada al lado de Naruto.

— ¡¿Sakura?! — Exclama preocupado Shikamaru.

La sostiene entre sus brazos y se da cuenta que solo esta desmayada.

— Solo esta desmayada — Dice con alivio.

— Debe haber utilizado mucho chakra — Dice Sai.

— Tal parece — Mira a Sai — Prepárale una lugar, para que descanse, cuando se despierte le contaremos lo que vimos.

— Esta bien.

Sai va rápido hacia su mochila, para sacar una manta y colocarla en el suelo.

Shikamaru, levanta a Sakura y la coloca en la manta. Se queda un rato viéndola.

— Hubiera conservado un poco de chakra para sí misma — Dice Sai.

— Creo que ella está pensando más en Naruto, que en si misma — Comenta Shikamaru — Para ella, Naruto es alguien muy importante.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

— Es bueno tener alguien con quien conversar ¿no crees? — Me pregunta Toneri.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Estamos en el comedor, no sé si cenando o desayunando, ya que como había dicho él, aquí no se nota que el tiempo pasa. Miro mi plato y los que están a mí alrededor; me siento mal que yo este por comer esto y mis compañeros no.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Vuelve a preguntar él.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, quien se encuentra en la otra punta de la mesa rectangular.

— Nada, solo que no tengo mucho apetito hoy — Contesto.

— Hinata-sama, debería comer — Escucho que me dice, la marioneta, que me ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.

No queriendo entrar en disputas, así que decido comer un poco, mientras pienso en la mejor manera de empezar mi plan.

— Toneri-san — Lo llamo, y tal parece que la forma en que lo nombre le gusto, ya que me sonríe — Estaba pensando, que hace mucho frio por aquí; así que te quería preguntar si querías que te tejiera un bufanda.

— ¿Bufanda? — Pregunta desconcertado.

— Si, sería como un regalo de mi parte — Digo, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Me encantaría! — Exclama de pronto.

— ¿En serio? — Me siento incrédula, de que haya caído.

— Por supuesto — Dice con felicidad — ¿Y cuándo me tendrías lista la bufanda?

— Mañana o pasado mañana — Respondo.

— Esta bien, yo haré que te consigan lana.

— Seria de mucha ayuda — Observo como él continúa su comida y decido decirle mi condición — Aunque, si yo se la quiero entregar mañana, tendré que estar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en mi habitación.

Cuando termino de decir eso, su sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro; esto es una señal que algo anda mal.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta serio

— Yo…— Intento respirar y tranquilizarme, ya que en ningún momento pensé que me preguntaría eso — Quiero entregarle la bufanda lo más antes posible, ya que pienso que le debe hacer mucho frio y eso no me gusta — Observo como su mirada se vuelve a suavizar — Además soy de desconcertarme muy rápido y no quisiera equivocarme, así que quisiera hacerlo a solas en mi habitación.

Levanto completamente el rostro, mirándolo fijamente. Él sonríe de pronto.

— Si es así, entonces ser hará como tú digas — Antes sus palabras sonrió de emoción.

No puedo creer que él haya caído en todo, yo ya no soy alguien fácil de leer. Bueno eso le comentare a Sasuke-kun cuando lo vea.

— Entonces, ¿puedo empezar ahora?

— Por supuesto — Me dice, riendo.

Cuando estoy llegando a la habitación, escucho que alguien me llama.

— Hinata-sama — Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con la mujer marioneta — Aquí le traje la lana que necesitaba.

Miro sus manos y observo una lana de color rojo, algo que me llama la atención. Pero sin realmente perder tiempo, lo tomo y entro rápido a la habitación. Cierro la puerta con el cerrojo.

Dejo la lana sobre la cama, y salgo por la ventana.

Camino alrededor del castillo, procurando que nadie me vea; así como observando con mi byakugan mi habitación, no quiero que se den cuenta que no me encuentro adentro de ella.

Luego de comprobar que no encuentro nada, vuelvo a adentro del castillo, pero esta vez, me voy hacia el lado opuesto, de donde se encuentra mi habitación.

Llego hasta una habitación enorme, en la cual hay una chimenea y encima de esta unos enormes cuadros.

Sigo avanzando, por el pasillo, teniendo que esconderme de algunas marionetas. Ya que si es que me ven, seguro le avisaran a Toneri y por ahora no quiero tener que comenzar una pelea, no hasta que encuentre al Tenseigan y logre destruirlo.

Mientras más avanzo por el pasillo, empiezo a sentir como mi corazón late de nervios. Todo lo que camine y hasta ahora no puedo encontrar a Hanabi.

" _¿Hanabi donde estas"?_ — Me pregunto.

El pasillo, por donde voy, se corta, debido a una pared; observo que este se divide en dos. Me detengo antes de seguir, colocándome contra la pared, reviso que de ningún lado haya una marioneta; pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver dos paradas al lado de una puerta.

" _¿Por qué están ahí?"_

" _ **La razón por la que no nos ataquen, quiere decir que estamos yendo por el camino equivocado"**_

Las palabras que había dicho Shikamaru-kun, hacen que me dé cuenta de la razón por la que esas dos marionetas vigilan esa puerta.

Activo mi byakugan, fijando la mirada en la habitación. Siento como mi respiración se vuelve pesada y empiezo a sentir un gran alivio.

— Hanabi…— Susurro, viendo su figura acostada sobre la cama.

Yo…encontré a Hanabi.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Shikamaru, sigue mirando su mano y sin poder soportarlo decide colocarse un guante.

— ¿Por qué te colocas el guante? — Le pregunta Sai.

— El verlo hace que me ponga nervioso y yo soy malo trabajando bajo presión.

De pronto escuchan un pequeño quejido, proveniente, de Sakura. Ambos se acercan a ella, notando que se empieza a despertar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Es lo primero que pregunta.

— Utilizaste mucho chakra en Naruto y te desmayaste — Responde Shikamaru.

— ¿Naruto? — Entonces parece que se despierta, ya que se intenta incorporar, pero le es en vano, ya que no tiene muchas fuerzas.

— Descansa, aun no recuperar las fuerzas — Le aconseja el chico Nara.

— ¿Naruto está bien? — El chico lanza un suspiro.

— Esta estable, pero aun no despierta.

— Me alegro — Dice aliviada, recostándose. Shikamaru, observa de sus ojos, de los cuales sale una pequeña lágrima. Ella se limpia el rostro y los mira seria — ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

— Muy bien — Contesta Sai — Encontramos la guarida de Toneri.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta la pelirosa.

— Así es — Dice Shikamaru — Ahora estoy pensando en un plan para ir, pero tendremos que esperar a que Naruto despierte.

La chica asiente ante las palabras del chico Nara.

Dejando que Sakura, siga descansando. Shikamaru le habla un poco sobre el plan a Sai.

— Tendremos que encontrar a Hanabi y a Hinata — Empieza — Por tal razón estuve pensando, que Sakura y tu irán a buscarlas, mientras Naruto se deberá enfrentar a Toneri y yo seré su apoyo. Cuando haya rescatado a las dos, ser reunirá con nosotros y volveremos a la Tierra.

— Pero ¿Qué haremos con la luna?

— Eso aún no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá en ese momento.

— Esperemos que sea así — Dice, con algo de desconfianza.

— Hinata — Escuchan a Naruto susurra el nombre de la peliazul — Lo siento…

— Ha estado nombrando a Hinata, todo este tiempo, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos dos — Comenta Sai.

— Me parece que nada bueno — Dice Shikamaru — Naruto se debe sentir decepcionado que Hinata, se haya ido con el enemigo.

— ¿Sera que Sakura tiene razón?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que Hinata, se fue con Toneri por una razón.

— Yo no sé qué creer — Confiesa Shikamaru — Pero Sakura, parece que aun quiere seguir confiando en Hinata.

— Al igual que Naruto — Dice Sai.

— Así es, creo que ellos dos piensa de la misma forma sobre Hinata.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, y miran el cielo oscuro, otro día estaba acabando.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Han pasado dos días, desde que me separe de mi equipo y hasta ahora solo pude encontrara a Hanabi.

Vuelvo mi mirada a mi plato, sin poder creer que mañana será el día, y es que aún no puedo encontrar el tenseigan. Busque por casi todo el lugar, pero aún no encuentro alguna pista de donde puede estar.

Empiezo a comer, para no llamar la atención de Toneri.

La primera noche que estuve aquí, pude encontrar el lugar, donde tiene a Hanabi, pero preferí dejarla ahí durante el tiempo que continúo buscando el tenseigan. Debido a que si yo intentaba sacarla de ahí, seguro todas las marionetas y Toneri, me atacarían y si eso sucede, yo no tendré ni la oportunidad de buscar el tenseigan y destruirlo.

Así que Hanabi se deberá quedar ahí, mientras yo tendré que hacerme cargo de todo.

" _ **Cuida a Hanabi, porque tú eres su hermana mayor"**_ — De pronto a mi mente viene el recuerdo, de lo último que me dijo mi madre, antes de morir.

Ella tenía razón, yo soy la hermana mayor y yo debo cuidarla a ella.

Observo la ventana y veo que frente a esta pasa una isla flotando.

— ¿Qué es esa isla? — Pregunto, señalándola.

Toneri, deja de comer para mirarme y luego hacia donde señalo.

— Esa isla es el templo de Hamura. Se acerca al castillo, una vez al año, durante el festival de renacimiento.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la isla.

" _Tengo que investigar ahí"_ — Pienso.

— Por cierto ¿Qué tal vas con la bufanda?

Su pregunta, provoca que casi me ahogue con la comida. Empiezo a toser, mientras una marioneta pequeña me pasa un vaso de agua.

— Disculpa — Pido perdón — Etto…a la bufanda… le falta poco — Miento, ya que la bola de lana, que me dio, aún sigue intacta.

— Me dijiste, que querías tejer en tu habitación, para no desconcentrarte — Empieza, mirándome — Pero me gustaría ver un poco de ella, porque…

— ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa! — Lo interrumpo.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Si, los regalos son mejores, cuando son del tipo sorpresa — Justifico — Además, me da vergüenza que me veas tejiendo.

— ¿Por qué?

" _Lo que estoy por decir"_ — Me reprendo, antes de contestarle.

— Porque ella contiene todo lo que siento por ti — Miro directamente a sus ojos.

Y es que no estoy mintiendo, en esa bufanda se encuentra lo que siento por él, es decir, absolutamente nada.

— Si es así, entonces no insistiré con ese tema — Dice, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Seguimos comiendo, hasta que él vuelve a hablar.

— Si deseas, podemos ir a la isla — Yo lo miro atenta — Para que puedas ir conociendo un poco más sobre el lugar donde vivirás, de ahora en adelante.

— Estaría encanta — Contesto.

— Entonces mañana iremos ahí — Sentencia.

Parece que mi plan de ganarme su confianza, está funcionando.

Luego de cenar, me dirijo a mi habitación, una vez adentro, miro por la ventana la isla y activo mi byakugan. En el interior de esta puedo llegar a distinguir una esfera enorme, con un diseño de una flor y un círculo adentro de esta.

Esa esfera me recuerda, al que vi en la visión que tuve.

" _Ahí debe estar el tenseigan_ " — Pienso no muy segura.

Mañana sabré si es que se encuentra ahí y si es así, podre llevar a cabo mi plan.

" _Ya falta poco para volver, espera un poco más, Hanabi"_

* * *

Holis! Aquí volví, con un nuevo capitulo :D pero esta vez un poco mas antes de lo que pensé xD

Bueno, de ante mano quiero aclarar que este capitulo no tiene mucha emoción y es que este sirve mas como una introducción de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos. Ya como abran notado, Shikamaru sabe donde se encuentra Toneri, al igual que Hinata sospecha donde se encuentra el tenseigan y ya sabe donde esta Hanabi. Prometo, que el próximo sera mucho mas emocionante.

Referentes a los cambios, deje unas pequeñas cosas de la película, como ser que Shikamaru y Sai son los que encuentran donde se encuentra Toneri, así como el hecho que Hinata le tiene que hacer una bufanda a Toneri, aunque aquí ni hizo el intento de empezarla; y hablando sobre eso, me disculpo de ante mano, si Hinata sonó un poco OOC, cuando habla con Toneri y es que para mi el chico no puede a llegarle a simpatizar ni un poco a Hinata, debido a que hizo muchas cosas malas, como ser: primero hirió a su padre, luego secuestra a Hanabi y de paso le quita sus ojos, ademas que quiere destruir la Tierra y la cereza, lastimo a Naruto, o sea ese tipo no tiene nada bueno, así que en lo personal no entendí, como Hinata en la película habla con él como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ademas quiero aclarar una cosa, el Toneri de este fic va a ser egoísta y malo, no el tranquilo de la película, que mira con amor a Hinata. No, este tipo la quiere para una sola cosa, si para tener hijos y eso no implica que la ame, ni nada por el estilo, aunque esto se vera en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora, a responder reviews!

*Chi Uzumaki: Gracias por el review! Las escenas de pelea, las estoy arreglando aun, para que Hinata tenga mucha participación en estas, pero seguro en el próximo capitulo habrá algo.

*Cherrymarce: Gracias por dejar un review! me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que te guste este también.

*Daisuke-37: Gracias por tu comentario! jajaja yo también ando re emocionada con el fic XD Así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

*Bee-Mel: Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara el genjutsu de Sasuke, ya que en un principio la idea era que el no cayera en él, pero después pensé, seria interesante y por esa razón lo hice, y no te preocupes, que Sasuke hará su entrada Especial *-*

*Clau: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te vaya gustando los cambios en la historia. Gracias por leer esta historia y espero que este bien ;)

*Lunavap: Gracias por tu comentario! jejeje la confesión de Naruto fue así por una cosa, pero después se vera que responderá Hinata, no te puedo decir si tu deducción es correcta o errónea ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa la cuestión de las parejas. Por cierto, no encontré el fic que nombraste, lo siento, soy mala buscando u_u

*Guest: Gracias por leer esta historia, aquí esta el capitulo que esperabas xD Por cierto, yo me encuentro de la misma forma que tu, ya que me estoy emocionando mucho escribiendo esta historia, que me encantaría escribirla durante todo el día, pero eso es imposible, ya sabes la vida social, y ademas por el hecho que al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo otro fic y le dedico la mitad del tiempo a cada una.

Viendo que ya conteste a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo pre-final.

Nos vemos!


	10. Tenseigan

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Esa mañana, Toneri me fue a buscar a mi habitación, para que vayamos juntos a ver el Templo de Hamura.

Por lo que ahora, me encuentro a lado de este, siendo acompañado de la marioneta mujer y de dos pequeñas más. Vamos en la plataforma que flota en el aire.

Observo como nos vamos acercando más hacia la isla, lo que hace que me ponga un poco nerviosa.

Este es un momento importante, ya que si es que no se encuentra aquí, sentiré que todas mis esperanzas morirán.

Entramos al templo y caminamos por un pasillo, hasta que llegamos hasta lo que parece una estatua, con forma redonda y una flor tallada en el medio. Este lo reconozco como el que vi en la visión que tuve.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto, fingiendo no saber que es

— El tenseigan — Responder Toneri.

— ¿Eso hace que la luna se esté moviendo?

— En efecto, es así — Contesta mirándome.

— Pero si es tan importante ¿no te da miedo tenerlo aquí, sin protección alguna?

Él no me responde, pero escucho como la marioneta mujer sí.

— Este no es el verdadero tenseigan.

— ¿No? — Cuando escucho lo que me dijo, empiezo a sentir nervios. Si este no era el verdadero ¿Dónde está en realidad?

— El tenseigan es lo más preciado que poseía mi Clan, por lo tanto no todas las personas lo pueden ver — Explica Toneri — Solamente los que poseen un rango muy alto pueden verlo en persona; en cambio lo de rango inferiores, pueden venir aquí y orar.

Por supuesto, eso era obvio, dudo que él sea tan tonto como para mostrarme el verdadero tenseigan. Ahora me doy cuenta, de la razón por la que me dijo, que vengamos, de una manera tan tranquila.

Empezamos a salir y como yo tampoco confió en él, decido echarle un vistazo a la estatua. Me coloco detrás de todos, activo mi Byakugan y doy una vista rápida. Ellos decían la verdad, eso es una simple estatura.

Nos subimos en la plataforma, para volver al castillo. Mientras yo sigo con la duda, de donde se encontrara. De pronto algo me llama la atención, en medio de donde nos encontramos nosotros y el castillo, se algo con la forma de una media luna y un circulo en el medio.

" _Es igual al dibujo que tenía las banderas, de lo que poseían el tenseigan, en la visión"_

No puedo activar mi Byakugan, ya que puede ser que me vean, necesito algo con que distraerlos.

" _Ya se"_ — Pienso con satisfacción.

Desabrocho mi porta kunai, que se encuentra en mi pierna derecha; esto hace que caiga al suelo. El ruido que hace, llama la atención de ellos, pero al segundo siguen mirando hacia el frente. Aprovechando esto, me agacho y activo el Byakugan, miró fijamente y noto que la esfera distorsiona mi visión. Si la distorsiona, solo puede significar una cosa.

Ahora si encontré el tenseigan.

Me levanto, coloco bien el porta kunai y cuando me paro, le dedico una leve sonrisa a Toneri.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Naruto despierta de golpe, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que se encuentra acostado.

" _¿Qué paso?"_ — Se pregunta el rubio, hasta que todos los recuerdos, de antes de desmayarse, volviera a él.

Recuerda que se confesó a Hinata, que esta se fue con Toneri y que este le había tirado algo extraño, que le traslado el cuerpo; pero de ahí en más ya no recuerda.

— Hinata se fue — Susurra.

Sus compañeros al escuchar la voz de Naruto, se acercan a él, dando se cuenta que ya había despertado.

— Al fin, despiertas — Le dice Shikamaru — Nos tenías preocupados a todos.

— Lo siento — Se disculpa el rubio — ¿Cuánto estuve dormido?

— Durante casi tres días — Le responde Sai, provocando que el rubio lo mire extrañado.

— Te quitaron gran parte de tu chakra, aunque tienes suerte de poseer una cantidad enorme, sino seguro hubieras muerto — Asegura Shikamaru.

Naruto sabe que quien le quito su chakra, es Toneri, pero lo que no logra digerir es el hecho que Hinata se haya ido con ese tipo, mientras él se encontraba en ese estado. Para él Hinata, los había traicionado.

— Pero lo importante es que hayas despertado — Continua hablando Shikamaru — Necesitamos, salir lo más pronto posible de aquí.

— ¿Para qué? — Cuestiona Naruto.

— Encontramos la guarida de Toneri — Explica— Necesitamos ir para rescatar a Hanabi y ahora a Hinata, mientras intentamos que la luna pare su curso hacia la Tierra.

— No creo que necesitemos rescatarla a Hinata — Dice serio el rubio, lo que llama la atención de sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Le pregunta desconcertado el chico Nara.

— Hinata se fue por voluntad propia, ella quiso irse con ese tipo — Habla con indignación el Uzumaki.

— Naruto, tu sabes que Hinata no se puede haber ido con ese sin una razón — Justifica Sai, recordando lo que Sakura había dicho.

— ¡Pues así fue! — Exclama Naruto — Así que lo mejor será volver, que ella se quede a vivir con él y…

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Lo interrumpe Shikamaru — Tú no eres así, nunca le diste la espalda a nadie, ni siquiera a Sasuke, que hizo cosas peores que Hinata.

— Eso es diferente — Justifica.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Los dos son tus amigos.

— ¡Hinata me rechazo! — Grita a todo pulmón, para luego hablar más tranquilo — Me confesé, le dije que la amaba, pero en ese momento llego Toneri y ella se fue con él, lo cual significa que me rechazo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Shikamaru, sin entender — ¿Por eso no quieres que vayamos a la guarida de Toneri? ¿Solo por qué te rechazo?

— ¡Si, por eso no quiero verla! — Vuelve a gritar.

— ¡No te entiendo Naruto! — Exclama Sai, llamando la atención del rubio, quien lo mira sorprendido y es que el pelinegro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado — Te confesaste a Hinata y dices que la amas, pero ¿desde cuándo?

Naruto, mira otro lado, como si no supiera que contestar. Pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo dejan de mirar.

— Me di cuenta que la amo durante esta misión — Confiesa el rubio.

— Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

El rubio lo mira son los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber realmente que responder.

— Cuando yo te pregunte si amabas a Sakura, tú nunca lo negaste — Acusa — Si ahora te gusta Hinata, eso quiere decir, que todo este tiempo estuviste mintiendo. ¿No le dijiste a Sakura que odiabas a las personas que se mienten a sí mismos?

El rubio, empieza a apretar sus pantalones, Sai tenía razón, él mismo le había dicho eso, cuando Sakura se "confeso" a él.

— Realmente no te entiendo — Sigue hablando Sai — Dime ¿a cuál de las dos estas mintiendo?

Naruto agacha la mirada, sin poder realmente responderle a Sai, quien lo mira fijamente. Él realmente no lo sabía.

— Eso pueden hablar en otro momento — Interviene Shikamaru, para alegría del rubio — Lo que importan ahora, es que debemos ir a la guarida de Toneri.

— Ya te dije, yo no iré —Repite Naruto.

— Escúchame algo Naruto — Le dice Shikamaru, con mucha seriedad — Aquí el líder del equipo soy yo — El rubio lo mira sorprendido — Y yo digo lo que se hará.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres así? — Pregunta extrañado Naruto, ya que nunca escucha a Shikamaru decirle eso.

— Desde el momento que tu decidiste darle la espalda, no solo Hinata que es tu amiga, sino a todas las personas de la Tierra — Contesta Indignado — Porque si no lo sabes, la vida de todos ellos, depende de nosotros.

— Pero…

— Y realmente no me interesa si Hinata te rechazo, si te gusta ella o Sakura o incluso Sai — El volumen de voz de Shikamaru empieza a subir — ¡Porque lo que interesa aquí es salvar la vida de todos!

El lugar queda en silencio, Shikamaru estaba enojado por la actitud de Naruto y es que realmente no podía creer lo que había dicho. Ese no era el Naruto que ellos conocían.

De pronto escuchan pasos, viniendo hacia ellos. Los tres miran hacia atrás y ven a Sakura, que camina despacio hacia ellos. Naruto la mira, sorprendido, ya que esta parece que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una vez frente al rubio, hace algo que ninguno se veía venir. Se escucha el golpe seco de la palma de Sakura, al chocar con la mejilla de Naruto. Esto hace que Shikamaru y Sai la miren sorprendidos, y al rubio también, ya que no se mueve de la posición en que quedo.

Despacio, vuelve la mirada a Sakura, a quien parece temblarle la mano.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunta Naruto.

— Porque te lo mereces — Responde, respirando pesadamente — ¡Por ser un estúpido! — Ellos ser alarman, cuando ven que ella empieza a llorar — Porque no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —La chica se limpia las lágrimas con la mano — ¡Tú no eres así! — Ella aspira más aire — Tu siempre ayudaste a todos, sin importan si esto alguna vez te hicieron daño, incluso perdonaste a todos los de la aldea, los cuales una vez te rechazaron, incluso perdonaste a Sasuke por todo. Pero ahora vienes y solo porque Hinata se fue con Toneri, que es nuestro enemigo, ¿dice que no iras a ayudarla? ¿Dices que tiraras toda la misión a la borda? — El rubio, solo atina a bajar la mirada — Tú no eres así, ¡tú no eres el Naruto que me gusta!

Cuando ella grita eso, Naruto la mira sorprendido. Entonces nota como ella, casi cae al suelo, sino fuera porque Shikamaru la atrapo, antes que caiga.

— Necesitas descansar — Le dice Shikamaru a Sakura, mientras la lleva de vuelta a acostarse.

Shikamaru, se va con Sakura, dejando a Sai con Naruto.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura-chan? — Pregunta el Uzumaki

— Ella gasto mucho chakra curándote — Responde — Pareciera que no le importaba morir, si es que con eso te salvaba.

Naruto, se queda viendo hacia donde se fueron los otros dos. Empieza a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Se levanta, llamando la atención de Sai.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Necesito hablar con Sakura-chan.

El rubio camina, topándose en el camino con Shikamaru. Pero simplemente pasa de él.

— Espero que pienses en lo que hablamos — Naruto se queda quieto, antes sus palabras — Naruto — Lo llama, y este se da la vuelta para verlo — Nosotros no podremos hacer mucho sin ti, te necesitamos.

Dicho esto Shikamaru se va. Naruto camina hasta que logra ver a Sakura acostada.

Este se coloca a su lado, viendo que ella tiene los ojos cerrados. Verla así de mal, por su culpa, hace que la presión en su pecho se haga más fuerte.

— Sakura-chan — La llama en voz baja.

— Pensé que solamente Sasuke-kun, seria quien no le importaría dejar a sus compañeros aun lado — La chica abre sus ojos y lo mira — Pero nunca espere que tú también.

— No...No es así.

— ¿Entonces? — El rubio se queda mudo — Te rindes de cumplir la misión, ¿solo porque Hinata te rechazo?

— ¿Lo escuchaste? — El que ella haya escuchado esa parte de la conversación, no le agrada a Naruto.

— Como quieres que no escuche, si lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos — Dice con sarcasmo — ¿Cómo dices de manera tan fácil, que no la quieres ayudar, si supuestamente la amas?

— No lo sé — Es la simple respuesta del rubio. La pelirosa se sienta y mira fijamente a su compañero.

— Si tu dices que amas a Hinata, yo respetare tu decisión, no me meteré, pero por favor, vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre — La voz de Sakura, se empieza a entrecortar, como si estuviera sufriendo — Vuelve a ser el Naruto, que siempre pondrá todo de sí para salvar a sus amigos y vamos juntos a rescatar a Hanabi y a Hinata — Dice ella.

— Pero…

— Por favor — Lo interrumpe.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya te dije — Sakura, coloca su mano, en la mejilla del rubio, en el mismo lugar donde le había dado la cacheta — Porque ese es el Naruto que me gusta.

Naruto no sabe qué decir, pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho, desapareció y en su lugar vino otra sensación, extraña pero agradable. Él levanta su mano y la coloca encima de la de ella, mientras sonríe.

Porque Naruto, nunca dejaría de admirar a Sakura, ella siempre decía las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar.

— Iremos a rescatar a Hinata y a Hanabi — Afirma, abriendo los ojos y mirando los ojos verdes de ella — Detendremos el plan de Toneri y todos volveremos a casa.

— A comer ramen — Comenta Sakura, haciendo que él ría suavemente.

— Si, a comer ramen — Repite feliz el rubio.

— Gracias, Naruto.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, se encontraban Sai y Shikamaru, quienes escucharon la conversación.

Sai, mira hacia donde están ellos y no puede evitar sonreír.

— Entonces, creo que es hora de empezar el espectáculo — Dice Shikamaru, con una sonrisa.

Sai asiente, antes sus palabras. En ese momento todo estaba por empezar.

* * *

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunta Shino, mirando hacia el cielo — Es extraño este lugar.

Sasuke, no le responde y solo observa la isla que está arriba de ellos, pero aun así lo que más le llama la atención, es el sol.

— Tal parece que ese lugar donde pusieron el genjutsu, es como un pasadizo hacia este lugar — Expone Shino.

— Eso parece — Dice Sasuke, luego de estar callado durante un largo tiempo.

Los dos se quedan callados, observando detenidamente el lugar, donde estaban. No se sabían exactamente donde se encontraban, pero de lo que estaban seguros es que no era la Tierra.

— ¿Ahora hacia dónde vamos? — Pregunta Sasuke.

Shino no le responde, pero cierra sus ojos esperando que su insecto macho pueda encontrar a Hinata.

Abre los ojos extrañado, mientras Sasuke lo mira fijamente, con sus brazos cruzados. Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y concentrase más, pero parece que es lo mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Es extraño — Es lo único que dice, mientras intenta concentrase.

— ¿Qué es lo extraño?

— El insecto no sabe hacia dónde ir.

— ¿Cómo que no se sabe a dónde ir?

— Es extraño, pero desde que llegamos aquí, es como si estuviera perdido y no sabe a dónde ir.

Sasuke, piensa que el chico le dice la verdad, ya que desde hace rato ha estado percibiendo una extraña sensación en ese lugar. Lanza un suspiro y decide ver si logra percibir a Naruto.

Frunce su ceño, cuando se da cuenta que no logra sentirlo por ningún lado.

— Tampoco siento a Naruto — Confiesa.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos?

— Lo único que nos queda será explorar el lugar y buscarlos.

— Pero eso nos puede tomar tiempo.

— Lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos hacer — Dice Sasuke, empezando a caminar — Además si es que Naruto usa su modo sabio de los seis caminos, podre encontrarlo más fácilmente.

— Si tú dices — Contesta Shino, siguiéndolo.

Sin embargo, a pesar que Sasuke se muestre tranquilo, en realidad es todo lo contrario, ya que le parece muy extraño no sentir el chakra de Naruto.

Ambos siguen caminando, esperando encontrarlos lo ante posible.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Mientras estamos en la plataforma, me llega una gran duda.

— Toneri-san — Lo llamo, haciendo que él me mire — Tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo será el impacto de luna con la Tierra?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por curiosidad — Contesto. Él se queda viéndome, pero vuelve la vista al frente.

— Esta noche será.

¿Esta noche? Entonces eso quiere decir, que no tengo mucho tiempo. Tendré que escaparme, y destruir el tenseigan rápido.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, intento ver en qué momento me puedo ir a mi habitación, sin que ellos sospechen. Pero parece, que ni excusa necesitare, debido a que, de pronto, Toneri se arrodilla en el suelo mientras se queja de dolor.

— Toneri-sama — Escucho que lo llama la marioneta. Yo solo me acerco.

— No se preocupen — Dice él, levantándose — Creo que necesito descansar durante un rato — Empieza a caminar — Iré a mi habitación.

Lo miro irse y decido que yo también debo hacer mis cosas.

— Yo también iré a mi habitación — Digo y sin esperar respuesta de la marioneta, empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Siento, como la marioneta me sigue, pero cuando estoy adentro de la habitación, la cierro con llave y corro hacia la ventana.

Salto a través de esta y empiezo a correr hacia donde se encuentra el tenseigan.

A pesar de encontrase un poco lejos del castillo y del hecho de estar flotando en el aire, no se me hace muy difícil llegar hasta él. Todo debido a que a su alrededor hay pequeños escombros, en los cuales me puedo apoyar y saltar.

Me paro y con el Byakugan activo, fijo la vista en el castillo, pudiendo observar que la marioneta sigue, sentada, afuera de mi habitación, así como no puedo ver que Toneri, se encuentre cerca.

Retomo mi camino, procurando, no hacer mucho ruido.

Me empiezo a acercar a la esfera, notando una pequeña entrada. Salto hacia allí y una vez dentro, recorro con la vista, lo que parece un pasillo. Lo que me llama la atención, de ese pasillo, es que en la parte de arriba hay muchas burbujas de color rojo.

Entonces me doy cuenta, que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, observando ese lugar; por lo cual continúo corriendo.

Activo mi Byakugan y al final de pasillo, veo una enorme esfera, la cual distorsiona completamente mi visión.

Una vez se acaba el pasillo, me encuentro con un lugar extraño. En el centro del lugar, se encuentra una esfera de color amarrillo, parecida a la pequeña esfera que había en la sala de Renacimiento. A su alrededor se encuentran unas estructuras raras, las cuales no logre identificar de qué forma van.

" _ **Apúrese"**_ — Escucho la voz de Neji-niisan.

Reviso que no haya alguien aquí, y al no ver nada, decido acercarme. Salto hasta llegar a la esfera, la cual estoy segura es el tenseigan.

Respiro fuerte, intentando reunir fuerzas para destruir el tenseigan.

" _Cuando lo destruya, todo se solucionará"_ — Pienso

Aprieto los puños, flexiono mis brazos, colocándolos a mi costado. Reúno mucho chakra en mis manos, formando dos caras de leones, en cada una.

— ¡Hakke Sanjuuni Shou! — Exclamo mientras salto y golpeo el tenseigan.

Al momento de golpearlo, observo como alrededor del tenseigan salen como descargas eléctricas.

Lo miro fijamente, esperando que se destruya, pero al pasar los segundo, esta sigue intacta.

Siento como mi corazón late a mil, respiro más rápido.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurro, sin poder creer que no se destruyera.

Ese hombre me dijo que solo yo podía destruirlo, entonces porque parece que nada le sucedió.

Miro hacia mis manos; yo había utilizado mucho chakra y aun así, no le pude hacer ni un rasguño.

" _ **Eres débil"**_ — Escucho la voz de mi padre.

¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada yo sola? ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Escucho que gritan.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Toneri, acompañado de muchas marionetas. Demasiados para mi gusto.

" _Demonios"_

— ¡Te hice una pregunta! — Vuelve a gritar.

Sin intención de contestarle, me coloco en posición de ataque. Al ver esto, las marionetas saltan hacia mí.

— ¡Shogohakke rokujuuyon shou! — Exclamo, creando una barrera a mí alrededor, la cual hace que las marionetas salgan volando.

Viendo esto, aprovecho para escapar y buscar a Hanabi.

Pero de la nada más marionetas, se acercan a mí.

Utilizo el puño suave en cada una, rompiéndolas, pero aun así las marionetas siguen apareciendo.

" _¿Cuántas son?"_

Estoy tan entretenida en golpear a cada una de las marionetas, que no note que Toneri se acerca a donde me encuentro, hasta que para mi mano, la cual iba directo a su cara.

Intento zafarme de su agarre, pero me es inútil. Él tiene mucha más fuerza que yo.

— Así que pensabas traicionarme — Me dice.

Al no poder mover mi mano, levanto mi pierna, con la intención de golpearlo, pero este lo detiene con su otra mano. De repente él suelta mi mano y siento un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla izquierda.

Tan fuerte es el golpe que me dieron, que salgo volando hacia el otro lado y en el proceso, mi cabeza golpea muy fuerte el suelo. Me levanto, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Siento las pisadas de Toneri acercarse a mí, por lo que intento levantarme, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que siento como él agarra mi cabello y me levanta. Coloca su rostro cerca de mí.

— Nadie me traiciona — Su voz denota mucha furia.

Levanto mi mano e intento golpearlo con el puño suave, pero no llego a hacerlo, debido a que una marioneta me detiene la mano.

De su mano sale un extraño color morado, el cual hace que mi brazo se estire. Observo que hace lo mismo en el otro, entonces me doy cuenta que Toneri me soltó y me encuentro flotando.

Toneri empieza a caminar hacia la salida, mientras yo lo sigo, involuntariamente.

En medio del camino, intento con todas mis fuerzas soltarme, pero no puedo.

Llegamos hasta mi habitación, preguntándome la razón del porque me llevo hasta allí.

— Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo — Me dice, mirándome fijamente. No le respondo — ¡Contesta! — Grita fuerte, pero yo miro hacia otro lado. Entonces me agarra el rostro y me habla con rabia — La bufanda nunca existió, el hecho que hayas venido conmigo, solo fue para que te acercaras al tenseigan. ¡¿Verdad?!

— Es porque tú entendiste mal el Decreto Sagrado de Hamura — Le digo.

— ¡¿Que sabe una maldita como tú?! — Grita — ¡Pensé que eras diferente, pero eres igual que esos miserables seres, que solo utilizan el chakra para pelear!

— ¡Entiendo mucho más que tú! — Exclamo, molesta que dijera esas cosas.

El lugar queda en silencio, se aleja y me da la espalda. Se queda un rato en silencio, hasta que se da la vuelta y me habla más tranquilo.

— Mira, yo puedo perdonar tu traición — Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras ¿Qué estaba diciendo? — Aun podemos reconstruir mi Clan.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te perdonare — Me dice sonriendo — Pero para que no me traiciones otra vez, habrá un castigo.

Siento escalofríos, al ver su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué castigo? — Me animo a preguntar.

— Matare a tu hermana — Contesta, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras observo su sonrisa, siento como la molestia que sentía se empieza a transformar en odio.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — Grito, dándole una patada al estómago.

Asombrada observo, como este se hace hacia atrás y cae al suelo, mientras grita de dolor. Yo estoy segura que no lo golpe fuerte, pero ¿por qué razón se retuerce?

— ¡Enciérrenla! — Ordena, levantándose, mientras se tapa sus ojos — Luego me ocupare de ella.

Acatando esa orden, las marionetas me llevan hasta una habitación, la cual no posee ventanas, y me encierra ahí.

Observo detenidamente el lugar y con el Byakugan, puedo ver que en la puerta hay dos marionetas. Es decir que si intento salir, ellos podrán avisarle a las demás marionetas y por lo tanto a Toneri.

Me siento, mientras intento pensar en que puedo hacer.

" _Necesito pensar"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

— Bien, nuestra misión es rescatar a Hyuuga Hinata y Hanabi — Todos asienten la cabeza — Y detener el plan de Toneri. Ya saben cuál es la estrategia, ustedes — Señala a Sakura y Sai — Irán a rescatar a Hanabi y a Hinata, mientras Naruto y yo detendremos a Toneri ¿quedo claro?

— ¡Sí! — Gritan todos.

— Entonces, vayamos.

— ¡Choju giga! — Exclama Sai, invocando cuatro aves.

Cada uno se sube a una y empiezan a volar directo hacia el sol. Cuando se acerca más, de adentro del sol empiezan a salir las marionetas de Toneri, quienes los empiezan a atacar.

Los cuatros esquivan, cada uno de los ataques. Pero Naruto se empieza a cansar, por lo que decide destruirlo a todo de una vez

— ¡Rasen Shuriken! — Grita Naruto.

El rasen shuriken, logra destruir a la mayoría de ellas. Pero aun así quedan unas cuantas, por lo que Shikamaru, decide hacer su parte. Se coloca detrás de unas de las marionetas y exclama

— Kage Shibari no jutsu.

De él salen unas sombras, las cuales hacen que pueda controlar a la marioneta. Salta del ave y se coloca detrás de la marioneta. Controlándola, logra que esta haga el jutsu, que necesita, para entrar al sol artificial.

— Bien — Dice Shikamaru, mientras sus compañeros lo siguen por detrás.

Pero lo que ellos no esperaban, es que cuando entraran los empezarían a atacar, desde cuatro puntos exactos, con unas especies de ametralladoras.

Intentan esquivar cada una de ellas, pero en un momento, le dan al ave, donde se encuentra Sakura, destruyéndola al instante.

Se escucha el grito de la pelirosa, que llama la atención de sus compañeros. Con temor, ven como la chica va cayendo a gran velocidad.

— ¡Sakura! — Grita Shikamaru.

Al ver esto Naruto, siente como una furia sale de su interior y sin pensarlo, salta de su ave.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Exclama, estirando su mano hacia ella.

Sakura, al ver esto, levanta su mano y cuando logra agarrar la mano del rubio. Ve, por su vista periférica, que los estaban atacando, por lo que solo atina a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Toneri empieza a sentir más dolor en sus ojos, por lo que decide ir a descansar un poco, antes que comience la destrucción de la Tierra.

El hecho que le doliera tanto sus ojos, quería decir, que ya estaba a punto de completarse su tenseigan perfecto.

— Ya falta poco — Dice, mientras se ríe de placer — Pronto se cumplirá tu Decreto Divino, Hamura-sama.

Cierra los ojos, pero al segundo los abre, ya que le pareció haber escuchado una fuerte explosión.

Se levanta rápido de su cama, lo que hace que la punzada, que siente en los ojos, aumente.

" _¿Qué demonios sucede afuera?"_

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

" _Soy débil"_ — Es el único pensamiento que pasa por mi cabeza.

No había otra explicación, por la cual termine de esa manera. Sabía, que si yo venía, a destruir el tenseigan sola, saldría todo mal.

Yo nunca pude hacer las misiones, sola, siempre necesite la ayuda de Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. Siempre necesite de su apoyo, pero ahora ellos no está conmigo.

Quizás mi padre tenga razón, yo soy muy débil como para ser un gran ninja. Porque a pesar, de ser la única que puede destruir el tenseigan; también soy la única débil del equipo.

" _ **No piense así"**_ — La voz de Neji-niisan, llama mi atención — _**"Ya le dije, usted es fuerte, Hinata-sama"**_

" _Es mentira eso"_

" _ **No, no lo es"**_

" _¿Por qué dices eso?"_

" _ **Porque yo aún sigo confiando en usted, Hinata-sama"**_ — Con este pensamiento, siento como mi pecho se encoge.

" _ **La única que puede decir si eres fuerte o no, eres tú"**_ — De pronto ya no escucho la voz de Neji-niisan, sino la de Sasuke-kun — _**"Mira a Naruto, él creyó siempre en sí mismo"**_

Levanto la mirada, hacia la puerta. Ellos tenían razón, Sasuke-kun tenía razón, Naruto-kun siempre fue una persona que creyó en sí mismo y de esa manera logro salir adelante.

Eso necesitaba, creer en mi misma.

Me levanto, decidida a salir de aquí e intentar otra vez, destruir el tenseigan.

Activo mi Byakugan y veo que ya no son dos los guardias, sino uno.

" _¿Qué habrá pasado con el otro?"_ — Me pregunto.

Pero sin realmente querer respuestas, decido aprovechar esta oportunidad. Flexiono mis brazos, y empiezo a juntar chakra en mis manos.

— ¡Hakke Sanjuuni Shou!

La puerta sale volando y al segundo, veo que la marioneta me ataca. Lo esquivo saltando para atrás y utilizo el puño suave, golpeándolo hacia afuera de la habitación.

Salgo corriendo y observo que la marioneta me empieza a seguir. Saco un kunai y se lo tiro, dándole justo en la frente. Esto hace que se desplome por completo.

" _Esta es mi oportunidad"_ — Pienso, mientras empiezo a correr hacia donde se encuentra el tenseigan.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Sakura esperaba sentir que la golpearan y saliera volando, pero en cambio siente que alguien la está abrazando.

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta que Naruto la tiene abrazada, pero eso no es lo que le llamaba la atención, sino el hecho que el rubio este en su modo sabio de los seis caminos.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclama ella.

— ¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? — Le pregunta mirándola, a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

— Que bueno — Contesta con una sonrisa — Porque yo estoy enojado.

Al momento de decir esto, las esferas que se encuentra en su espalda, salen volando hacia donde se encuentra las marionetas, explotando al instante.

— Eso lo hubieras hecho desde un principio — Se queja Shikamaru.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Dice el rubio, desconcertado, hasta que siente la mirada fija de sus compañeros — ¿Lo siento?

— Baka — Susurra Sakura.

— ¡Sigamos! — Ordena Shikamru — ¡Entremos en ese castillo! Ahí deben estar.

— ¡Sí! — Responden.

Mientras Shikamaru y Sai van volando sobre las aves, Naruto, llevando a Sakura en su espalda, salta por los unos pequeños escombros.

Una vez se encuentras frente al castillo, Sakura se baja de la espalda de Naruto. Todos corren hacia el interior del castillo.

Una vez dentro, deciden seguir el plan que había trazado Shikamaru.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran Hanabi y Hinata? — Le pregunta al rubio, quien ahora esta en modo sabio.

— ¡Hanabi está por allá! — Señala unas de las torres, más específicamente la que se encuentra a la derecha.

— ¿Y Hinata? — Pregunta Shikamaru.

— No esta con Hanabi — Dice el rubio, mientras intenta encontrar el chakra de la peliazul.

— Bien, por ahora ustedes dos — Haciendo referencia de Sakura y Sai — Irán a buscar a Hanabi, mientras nosotros buscamos a Hinata y a Toneri.

Sakura y Sai, acatan la orden y se dirigen hacia la torre que señalo el rubio.

Naruto, de repente siente el chakra de Hinata.

— ¡La encontré! — Exclama

— ¿Dónde está?

— Está saliendo por el otro lado del castillo.

— ¿Saliendo? ¿Por qué?

— No sé, pero como corre, parece que está muy apurada.

— Entonces nosotros, también nos debemos apurar.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza y corren directo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

Pero mientras corren, el rubio siente que detrás de ellos vienen más enemigos. Se da la vuelta y puede observar que muchas marionetas se dirigen hacia ellos.

Shikamaru hace lo mismo y decide hacer un pequeño cambio en la estrategia, que había pensado.

— Tú sigue, yo los detendré — Exclama el chico Nara.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Contesta Naruto — Yo me puedo deshacer de ellos.

— Lo sé, pero si te quedas perderemos tiempo — Justifica — Y lo que necesitamos es llegar lo antes posible a Toneri y evitar que se produzca la colisión.

Naruto lo mira, con mucha duda. Pero a la final Shikamaru, sigue teniendo razón.

— Esta bien — Acepta, lo que hace que Shikamaru se quede quieto — ¡Cuando pueda detener la luna, vendré a ayudarte!

Es lo último que grita el rubio, antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

Shikamaru se da la vuelta, encontrándose con muchas marionetas. Estira sus dedos.

— Creo que no será necesario— Exclama con mucha seguridad.

* * *

Shino, se empieza a desesperar y es que a pesar de recorrer mucho, no podían dar con Hinata y los demás, y para peor sus insectos se estaban poniendo muy inquietos, como si algo malo estuviera por suceder.

Sasuke va delante de Shino, intentando pensar en donde se encontrarían, pero de pronto siente algo.

De golpe se detiene, lo que hace que Shino casi choque con él. Con rapidez levanta la cabeza hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Naruto está arriba.

— ¿Cómo que arriba? — Shino mira también al cielo, pero solo ve el sol.

— Están en el sol — Continúa Sasuke.

— ¿En el sol?

— Eso es lo que siento.

— ¿Hinata también?

— Debe ser, dudo que ellos se separen — Cree el Uchiha.

— Entonces ¿Cómo llegaremos allá? Porque es muy alto.

— Déjamelo a mí — Dice Sasuke con seguridad.

Se aleja un poco de Shino.

— Kuchiyose no jutsu — A pronuncia esas palabras, de la nada sale una nube de polvo, que cuando se dispersa, se puede ver un enorme halcón — Iremos con él, hacia ellos.

Shino no hace comentarios y sigue a Sasuke, que se sube al halcón. Con velocidad vuelan directo hacia el sol, con la intención de ayudar a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten. Debo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, para así poder volver por Hanabi.

Mientras recorro el castillo, empiezo a notar extraño el lugar y es que a pesar de haber recorrido la mayor parte del castillo, hasta ahora no me topé con nadie.

Mire a donde mire, no veo a ninguna marioneta y mucho menos a Toneri.

" _Que extraño"_

De pronto, escucho una fuerte explosión, proveniente desde el exterior. Me quedo quieta, preguntándome que estará pasando afuera.

" _¿Sera que ya la luna está alcanzando a la Tierra?"_

Este último pensamiento, hace que aumente la velocidad. No podía permitir que eso pasara, debo destruir el tenseigan ahora. Lo intentaría, aunque eso implique gastar todo el chakra que poseo.

Estoy llegando a una enorme sala, pero desde el pasillo, que se encuentra al frente, puedo distinguir una sombra. Esta se acerca a mucha velocidad hacia mí.

" _Tal vez sea Toneri"_

Me preparo para empezar a pelear, mientras sigo corriendo. En el instante que llego a la sala, puedo ver claramente la figura. Me quedo quieta, sin poder creer a quien estoy viendo.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Vengo a dejarle el capitulo numero nueve! El cual, para mi, fue emocionante escribirlo y espero que a ustedes también les emocione.

El capitulo tiene muchas escenas, ya que las mayorías suceden en el mismo momento y como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas se están dado de una manera rápida, lo que quiere decir que ya estamos cerca del final! (OMG ) No saben lo emocionada que estoy! ya tengo toda las escenas en mi cabeza y ya tengo escrito parte del capitulo 10, en el cual les aseguro Sasuke aparecerá!

Explicado eso, es hora de responder reviews!

 ***Lunavap: ** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Por lo del fanfic, disculpa pero los que encontré están en ingles y realmente no soy de leer fics en toro idioma, lo siento u_u

 ***Shadowmaster91:** Primero gracias por dejar tu comentario, segundo el objetivo de esta historia, es intentar arreglar esos puntos incoherentes en la trama que tuvo "The Last", así como desarrollar un poco mas al personaje de Hinata, no solo en el aspecto romántico, ya que yo siempre desee una Hinata que tenga mas confianza en si misma y no dependa tanto de las otras personas. Por otro lado, decidí no cambiar el conflicto de la historia, ya que me pareció interesante, solo que sentí que en la película no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era sobre los sentimientos de Hinata. Y por lo de si se caso o no Hinata, eso solo se sabrá en el ultimo capitulo.

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y como pedía puse un poco de acción en este capitulo, la cual espero que te haya gustado! Por que en serio me costo mucho. (Ahora entiendo cuando los mangakas quieren hacer una escena de acción en el manga y cuando vos la lees no entiendes nada xD)

 ***Guest: ** Gracias por dejar un review! Como dije arriba, la historia principal que es sobre Toneri y su plan de destruir la Tierra, lo deje así como esta, por lo que los cambios pueden parecer mínimos, pero son cambios que afectan al desarrollo de la historia.

 ***Knicky Ouji:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Primero te digo que no tires la toalla todavía, que aun hay tiempo (xD) Segundo la cuestión sobre los sentimientos de rubio, recién se resolverá en el final del fic, ya que en estos momentos hay otra cosa que es mas importante pensar, que es el detener el plan de Toneri. Tercero, te prometo que Sasuke llegara tiempo, bueno mas bien él tendría que haber llegado hace un largo rato, pero lo quiero atrasar un poco, para que pueda tener su entrada especiaru! Asi que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***The elder guru:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario! Y disculpa por no responder antes, no se que me paso...pero en serio discúlpame! Así que espero que puedas leer esto. Primero, me re encanto tu comentario, ya que coincido con voz en muchas cosas, como por el hecho que Hinata, en toda la película se la pasa de princesa, digo si uno mira toda la película se dará cuenta que ella es la única que tiene muchos privilegios, Cuando van en las aves, ella es la única que va acompañada, cuando exploran las islas siempre va con Naruto, mientras los otros andas solos. osea que diferencia que hacen. Si dijeran que la tratan así por que es mujer te puedo comprender (no del todo), pero entonces ¿que es Sakura? Ademas que se lo dan a Naruto en bandeja de plata, ella durante todo el rato solo se paso tejiendo una bufanda ( Que por cierto, en este fic solo existe una bufanda y no tres como en la película) mientras que el rubio es el único que tiene que pensar en lo que siente, agregando que las expresiones de la cara de Hinata no te ayudan mucho, como para saber que estará pensando. Lo que me recuerda, que el comentario de Sai, en la película, me molesto, ya que dice que él ahora sabe cuales son los sentimientos del rubio, lo cual contradice lo que paso en el manga, donde el mismo le dice a Naruto "Tu amas a Sakura ¿verdad?" osea...¿hello? (XD)...creo que ya yo también me desquite un poco xDD pero en fin, en serio me agrado tu comentario. Te deseo lo mejor y prometo que si dejas otro review, te prometo responderte!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, tanto como a mi y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Chauchis! xDD


	11. Hermana mayor

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Me quedo quieta, sin poder creer a quien estoy viendo.

— Hinata — Me llama él.

— Naruto-kun…— Susurro.

Nos acercamos y lo miro a los ojos.

— Lo siento — Es lo primero que le digo — Te quería ayudar, pero no pude.

— Yo soy el que se debe disculpar — Lo miro sin entender, de que habla — Pensé que tú te habías idos con Toneri, porque ya no querías estar con nosotros.

Miro con asombro lo que me dice, él había pensando que yo los había abandonado.

— Nunca — Digo seria — Nunca podría abandonar a mis amigos.

— Lo sé — Contesta con una sonrisa — Pero ¿tu estas bien?

— Si, yo estoy bien, un poco lastimada, pero nada grave — El asiente con la cabeza.

— Te vi, cuando entramos al castillo y estabas corriendo muy rápido, como si estuvieras apurada.

Lo que me dice, hace que recuerde lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ven, mientras vamos te cuento todo lo que pasa.

— Esta bien — Acepta.

Yo vuelvo a correr, siendo seguida por Naruto-kun.

— ¿Por qué razón nos dejaste y viniste sola? — Me pregunta él.

— Porque necesitaba destruir el tenseigan.

— ¿Tenseigan? ¿Qué es eso?

— Yo no lo tengo muy claro tampoco, pero según Toneri, es una fuente de chakra, la cual hace que la luna de mueva hacia la Tierra.

— ¿Entonces para detener a la luna hay que destruir esa cosa?

— Así es.

— Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

Me paro de golpe y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando nosotros bajamos a ese cementerio, un hombre se acercó a nosotros?

— ¿El que tiro algo por su boca?

— Ese mismo — Respondo — Bueno, esa cosa que tiro por su boca, hizo que tuviera una visión.

— ¿Que visión?

— Parece ser que aquí, en la luna, vivían dos clanes, el de Toneri y el otro, de ese hombre que vimos en el cementerio — Empiezo — Pero se ve que no se llevaban bien y entonces el clan de Toneri, utilizo el poder del tenseigan para matar al clan rival. Luego frente a mí se apareció Otsutsuki Hamura.

— ¿Otsutsuki Hamura?

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

— Él me me pidió que destruya el tenseigan.

— Ya veo…pero ¿Por qué razón no nos contaste?

— Según ese hombre, la única persona que puede destruir el tenseigan es un descendiente directo de Hamura y nosotros los Hyuugas, somos sus descendientes. Además no quería que vengan conmigo, ya que no estaba muy segura de que si esto podría llegar a ser una trampa y realmente no quería ponerlos en peligro a ninguno de ustedes.

Naruto-kun, se queda pensando un rato, como si procesara toda la información que le di.

— Te entiendo, creo que también hubiera hecho lo mismo — Dice él, para luego mirarme con decisión — Entonces vayamos lo más rápido posible a destruir el tenseigan.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y seguimos saltando, llegamos rápido a la esfera. Pasamos el largo pasillo, hasta que llegamos hasta el tenseigan.

— ¿Esta cosa es el tenseigan? — Me pregunta Naruto-kun, señalando la esfera amarrilla.

— Si, no hay duda de eso — Contesto

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

— Intentare destruirlo, otra vez — Contesto, mirándolo.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Si, ya intente hace rato, pero no le hice nada y justo en ese momento Toneri me encontró.

— Entonces no te preocupes, yo cuidare tu espalda — Me dice con una sonrisa.

Miro al tenseigan, aquí estaba otra vez. Respiro profundo, mientras junto chakra en los puños.

Necesitaba juntar todo el chakra posible, de forma que pueda destruirlo. Abro los ojos, y salto encima del tenseigan y le doy un golpe fuerte.

— ¡Hakke Sanjuuni Shou!

Observo como salen, mucha más, descargas eléctricas del tenseigan, que la vez pasada.

Me coloco junto a Naruto-kun, esperando que se destruya, pero como la vez pasada, esta no se destruye completamente.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Grita Naruto-kun.

— No lo puedo destruir — Confieso. Miro mis manos — Lo mismo me paso la vez pasada.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Me quedo pensando en lo que podemos hacer. Naruto-kun posee mucho más chakra que yo, pero no es descendiente de Hamura, por lo que él no puede tocar el tenseigan.

Mis nervios vuelven a mí, tengo que pensar en algo rápido, sino habremos fallado.

— Hinata — Me llama Naruto-kun.

Yo lo miro y veo que el baja su mirada, bajo la vista y observa que la mano de Naruto-kun está extendida hacia mí, como si quisiera que la agarrara. Lo miro sin entender, que me quiere decir.

— Te pasare un poco de mi chakra — Me dice.

Entonces recuerdo, que durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, él había hecho lo mismo. Lo había hecho después que Neji-niisan había muerto.

Con decisión, tomo su mano y empiezo a sentir como el chakra de Naruto-kun, empieza a fluir por mi interior.

Naruto-kun, suelta mi mano y yo observo como alrededor de mi hay un chakra de color naranja. Miro al rubio, y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

De pronto escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de atrás de nosotros. Nos damos la vuelta y vemos a muchas marionetas acercarse a nosotros.

— Yo me encargare de ellos, mientras tú destruyes el tenseigan — Me dice Naruto-kun, para luego saltar para pelear contra las marionetas.

Miro hacia el tenseigan, este era el momento; Naruto-kun no solo me ha pasado, parte de su chakra, sino que también colocaba toda la confianza en mí, por lo que yo no puedo fallar en esto.

Junto otra vez chakra, en mis puños, saliendo las figuras de los dos leones, pero esta vez teniendo una tonalidad naranja.

" _ **Yo confió en usted, Hinata-sama"**_ — Escucho la voz de Neji-niisan, dándome ánimos.

Él, Naruto-kun, Hamura-sama, confiaron en mí. Una vez, juntado todo el chakra, salto hacia el tenseigan.

" _ **Ten confianza en ti misma"**_

Con el recuerdo, de lo que Sasuke-kun me dijo una vez, le pego al Tenseigan.

" _Todos ellos confiaron en mí, porque yo… ¡yo puedo hacerlo!"_

En el momento que golpeo al tenseigan, este empieza a emitir un resplandor muy fuerte, tanto que debo cerrar un poco los ojos.

— ¡Asombroso Hinata! — Grita emocionado Naruto-kun.

Sonrió, ante sus palabras, ya que significaban que ya había destruido el tenseigan.

— ¡No! — Escucho un grito, pero no se de quien es, ya que justo en ese momento explota, de una manera tan impresionante, que necesito agárrame a una estructura, para no salir volando.

Luego de la explosión, siento que alguien se coloca a mi lado.

— ¿Byakugans? — Pregunta desconcertado Naruto-kun.

Abro mis ojos y miro, con asombro, a muchos byakugan flotar a nuestro alrededor.

— El tenseigan, estaba compuesto por muchos byakugans — Deduzco.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Los dos miramos hacia atrás y vemos a Toneri, furioso venir hacia nosotros.

— ¡Destruir el tesoro de mi Clan!

— ¿A este que le pasa? — Me pregunta Naruto-kun.

— Esta furioso porque su plan no funciono — Contesto — Pero eso no es lo importante ahora — Naruto-kun me mira — Necesito ir a donde esta Hanabi y traerla.

— No te preocupes — Lo miro desconcertada — Sakura-chan y Sai, la fueron a buscar.

— Si, pero realmente necesito verla — Insisto.

Naruto-kun mira hacia Toneri, que se sigue acercando a nosotros y luego me mira a mí.

— Esta bien, tu ve a buscar a Hanabi, mientras yo entretengo a Toneri.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun.

— No me tienes que agradecer nada.

Salto hacia abajo y empiezo a correr hacia la salida, mientras que Naruto-kun ataca a Toneri.

Miro arriba y veo como Naruto-kun le lanza un rasen shuriken, pero este lo esquiva. De pronto Toneri, desde la palma de la mano, le tira un poder que lo hace chocar contra el techo del lugar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Exclamo asustada.

Entonces, Toneri me mira y se acerca toda velocidad hacia mí.

Me coloco en posición de ataque, pero de pronto siento como una fuerza invisible me eleva hasta llegar a la altura de Toneri.

Me intento zafar de su agarra, pero me es imposible. Entonces Toneri, coloca su mano en mi cuello y empieza a apretar.

— ¡Déjala! — Grita Naruto-kun.

— ¡Si te mueves, la mato! — Advierte Toneri, con furia.

Intento que me suelte, ya que me empieza a faltar el aire.

" _Hanabi"_ — Es en lo único que puedo pensar — _"Necesito buscarla"_

— ¿Creías que ibas a escapar tan fácilmente, luego de traicionarme por segunda vez? — Intento fijar mi vista en su rostro, pero se me está haciendo imposible.

Me fijo en la mano, que me está agarrando, y logro observa, como una capa espesa de color negro, la rodea. Esta se me hace conocida, pero por la falta de aire, me cuesta pensar.

— ¡Demonios! — Grita el peliblanco, sacudiendo su mano y en ese momento me suelta y caigo a mucha velocidad, tanta que creo que me será imposible dar vuelta mi cuerpo e intentar caer de pie.

Cierro los ojos, esperando el fuerte golpe que seguro me daré, al chocar contra el duro suelo.

Pero nada de eso pasa, sino todo lo contrario.

Abro los ojos, asombrada de sentir el suelo suave y cálido. Miro hacia abajo y veo un brazo, pasando por mi cintura.

— ¡Sasuke! — Escucho el grito de Naruto-kun.

Levanto la cabeza y me asombra ver el rostro de Sasuke-kun. Él me había salvado.

— Sasuke-kun — Susurro.

Él me mira y me suelta en el suelo. Me doy la vuelta, sin poder creer de verlo ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunto.

— Vengo a ayudar — Contesta, entonces me mira fijamente — Para eso están los amigos ¿no?

No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Sasuke-kun, me estaba diciendo que yo soy su amiga.

— ¿No te olvidas de alguien Hinata?

Esa voz, la escucho familiar, miro hacia mi costado y veo a Shino-kun.

— ¡Shino-kun! — Exclamo feliz de verlo — ¡Como me puedo olvidar de ti!

— ¡Bonita reunión, pero una ayuda no sería mala! — Grita Naruto-kun, quien intenta retrasar a Toneri.

— Pensé que te podías encargar solo, Naruto — Le dice Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Si, pero así como que no quiero destruir el lugar, Teme!

— Si requieres ayuda, yo te la puedo dar Naruto — Dice Shino-kun, quien extiende sus manos y de sus mangas salen muchos bichos.

— ¿No estabas apurada? — Miro a Sasuke-kun — Ve y rescata a tu hermana.

Miro asombrada a Sasuke-kun, ya que parecía que sabía lo que quería hacer. Asiento con la cabeza, mientras le sonrió.

Entonces en su rostro aparece una leve sonrisa, y salta para ayudar a Naruto-kun y a Shino-kun.

Empiezo a correr hacia la salida.

* * *

 **POV Off**

En Konoha, toda la gente fue llevada al refugio. Mientras que Kakashi, junto a Tsunade, Ino y Gai intentaban ver cómo iba la situación.

Con la ayuda de Lee, habían logrado destruir mucho meteoritos que caían del cielo.

— No sé hasta cuanto podemos seguir así — Tsunade mira seria a Kakashi — En algún momento se les acabara el chakra.

El Hokage la mira preocupado, ella tenía razón, no sabían cuanto más podían resistir de esa manera. Mira su reloj, este indicaba que ese era el día.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Se pregunta.

— Dudo que mucho — Dice de pronto Shizune.

Tanto Kakashi como Tsunade la miran sorprendidos. Ya que parecía como si ella se estuviera rindiendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que tenía razón.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, hasta que se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas. Kakashi mira a la científica, quien viene muy apurada hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— La luna… ¡La luna se detuvo! — Grita la mujer.

Él mira hacia la luna y luego a su reloj, notando que este había parado el conteo. Lo que ella le estaba diciendo era verdad, la luna se había detenido, pero aun así…

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Kakashi, mirando a la luna.

* * *

En el castillo de Toneri, en una pequeña habitación, se encuentra Hanabi durmiendo tranquilamente.

El que ella no haya despertado en ningún momento, quiere decir que el peliblanco, había utilizado en ella un genjutsu extraño, el cual parece que necesita del poder del tenseigan; ya que en el momento que este es destruido, Hanabi logra despertar.

— ¡No! — Grita la chica, aun acostada.

Se toma su tiempo, intentando tranquilizarse y abre sus ojos, o eso cree ella. Frunce su ceño, ya que no entiendo por qué razón solo ve oscuridad, por lo que toca su cara y se da cuenta que tiene una venda tapándole el rostro.

Se la empieza a sacar con mucha desesperación, hasta que esta abandona completamente su rostro. Pero aun así, con terror, se da cuenta que en realidad, aun sin la venda, no puede ver nada.

Empieza a temblar de miedo, debido a que se da cuenta de lo que le paso.

" _Me quitaron mis ojos"_ — Piensa aterrorizada.

Empieza a respirar más pesadamente. Ella no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, si había alguien más con ella o no. Si su padre la estaría buscando o no.

Aprieta sus parpados, intentando tranquilizarse.

" _Tranquila Hanabi, recuerda que eres una kunoichi y no debes perder la calma"_ — Intenta tranquilizarse a sí misma — _"Debo pensar que haré"_

Se sienta en la cama e intenta salir de esta, dando su cometido como logrado, cuando siente el piso bajo sus pies. Respira un poco más tranquila, ahora faltaba salir de allí e intentar encontrar ayuda.

Se para lentamente, hasta que siente como el lugar tiembla de una manera brusca, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

" _¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ — Piensa con miedo.

Quisiera que alguien le responda, pero sabe que no debe perder tiempo pensando en eso, sino en cómo salir de ahí. Se vuelve a parar, e intenta concentrar sus otros sentidos.

Solo debe sentir algo, que le indique como salir de ese lugar. Escucha ruidos fuertes, como si estuvieran peleando afuera.

Procura no entretenerse mucho es eso, hasta que por sus pies descalzos, siente una pequeña brisa. Esta proviene desde su lado derecho, por lo que, con ayuda de la cama, camina hacia allá.

Camina lentamente, ya que no quiere tropezar en el camino. De pronto choca con algo duro, pasa sus manos por esa superficie dura y se da cuenta que es una puerta. Sigue explorando con las manos, la puerta, hasta que da con picaporte. Intenta abrirlo, pero le es en vano, ya que la puerta está cerrada.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, respira profundo, levanta su pierna y juntando chakra en la planta de su pie, da un golpe certero a la puerta.

Camina, de vuelta, hacia la puerta, deseando haberla derribado. Con alegría comprueba, que fue derribada, cuando tropieza con esta.

Ya había salido, de ese lugar, ahora solo quedaba buscar a alguien, que la pueda ayudar.

" _Solo espero no encontrarme con ningún enemigo"_

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Siento como la adrenalina, empieza a subir por todo mi sistema.

Mi desesperación, por llegar hasta Hanabi, se hace más grande, por lo que aumento mi velocidad.

Llego hasta el castillo, y decido no ir por la entrada, sino por el otro lado. Creo que si voy por la entrada, me encontrare con muchos enemigos, los cuales harán retrasar mi tarea.

De pronto, siento como el suelo se mueve de una manera brusca. Miro hacia atrás, y con asombro veo, que donde se encontraba el tenseigan, se encuentra destruido.

" _Son fuertes"_

Decido, no entretenerme más y seguir el camino. Entro al castillo, a través de una ventana, y corro por el largo pasillo, el cual me conducirá hasta Hanabi.

" _Espérame un poco más Hanabi"_

* * *

 **POV Off**

Sakura golpea con fuerza el suelo, provocando que se cree un hueco y que las marionetas se deshabiliten. Sai aprovecha esto y lanza sus invocaciones, quienes los destruyen.

Ambos, juntan sus espaldas y observa cómo se acercan más marionetas.

— ¡¿Cuándo se acabara esto?! — Pregunta con histeria Sakura — Los acabamos y aun así siguen saliendo

— Parece que tendremos que seguir — Comenta Sai, sacando su pergamino.

Sakura, lo mira de reojo, sin poder creer que diga eso.

— Entonces acabemos con esto, lo más rápido posible — Dice.

Los dos se lanzan a seguir peleando, con las marionetas.

* * *

— Dice que la luna se detuvo — Comenta Kakashi, a los demás Kages.

Estos lo miran con asombro, sin poder creer lo que dice, ya que hasta hace 10 minutos, sabían con certeza que la luna chocaría con la Tierra, en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué se detuvo? — Pregunta Gaara.

— No lo sé — Es la única contestación, que le puede dar Kakashi.

— Aun así, hay que destruir la luna — Sentencia el Raikage.

Los demás lo escuchan asombrados.

— Pero si se detuvo ¿Cuál es la necesidad de destruirla? — Pregunta la Mizukage.

— ¡Por precaución! —Exclama A — ¿Qué pasa si esto es solo momentáneo?

— Entonces esperemos — Interviene Gaara — Si es que la luna, se vuelve a mover, podes pensar en esa posibilidad; pero mientras habrá que esperar.

Kakashi, asiente con la cabeza. Lo único que quedaba era esperar.

* * *

Ten Ten, mira con preocupación el cielo. Ella siente que ese día será el último que tengan.

Pero ella no es la única que piensa de esa manera, ya que Kiba y Chouji, sienten lo mismo.

Los tres empiezan a sentirse unos inútiles, ya que hasta ese momento no sabían que podían hacer.

Se preguntaban, donde estarían sus amigos en esos momentos, si estarán viendo lo que ellos ven o tal vez estén rescatando a la hermana de Hinata. Ellos no sabían nada y eso le causaba más nervios.

— Justo en este momento, Naruto, tiene que estar en una misión — Se queja Kiba.

— Aunque estuviera aquí, dudo que pueda con esto.

Los dos chicos, miran a Ten Ten, quien mantiene la vista en la luna.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Exclama Chouji — Naruto, es muy fuerte.

Ella baja la mirada y los mira.

— Hay que ser realistas, si la luna llegara a chocar con la Tierra, ninguno de nosotros y eso incluye a Naruto, podremos hacer algo en contra.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Kiba frunce su ceño.

— Piensen en los tamaños.

— ¿Tamaños?

— La luna, es solo un poco más pequeña que la Tierra, pero aun así es enorme para nuestro tamaño; es como que las hormigas, intentaran destruirnos a nosotros.

El lugar queda en silencio, debido a que no podían contradecir lo que Ten Ten estaba asegurando.

— Entonces no se puede hacer nada — Dice con pesar Kiba.

— Eso parece — Responde la chica.

Ella vuelve la mirada hacia la luna, deseando que la luna detenga su curso.

Ten Ten, aun quería seguir viendo a sus amigos.

Ella quería compartir más aventuras con ellos.

* * *

Toneri sigue peleando con Naruto, mientras que Shino pelea contra las marionetas que los atacan.

Sasuke observa detenidamente la situación, y cuando ve que Toneri se entretiene, esquivando los rasengan de Naruto, decide atacarlo.

— ¡Chidori! — Exclama, al tiempo que golpea el estómago de Toneri con él.

El peliblanco sale volando hacia la pared, en donde se estampilla. Este observa a Naruto, sin poder creer que a pesar de haberle quitado mucho chakra, la vez pasada, aún seguía realizando jutsus como si nada.

Sabe que él no les puede ganar a esos dos, ya que aun a su tenseigan le falta para estar completo. Por lo que cansado da la situación, decide huir por ahora.

Los dos amigos, oservan que Toneri lanza una bola resplandeciente, hacia el techo del lugar, lo que provoca que este caiga a pedazos.

Sasuke, activa el Susanoo y protege con este a Naruto y a Shino. Los tres intentan mirar, a través de la capa de tierra, a Toneri.

— ¿Lo ves Sasuke? — Pregunta el rubio.

— No, aquí no se encuentra — Contesta el pelinegro, teniendo activado su rinnegan.

— Entonces ¿huyo? — Pregunta Shino.

— Eso parece.

Sasuke, deshace el susanoo y mira a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué huyo? — Pregunta el rubio.

— Se debe haber dado cuenta de lo fuertes que somos — Le dice Shino — Porque él no logro darnos ningún golpe.

" _Pero si nosotros dos, éramos lo que estábamos peleando contra él"_ — Naruto, mira a Shino, con una gota cayendo por su frente.

— Si, por aquí no se encuentra — Asegura Sasuke.

— Entonces, vamos por los demás — Propone Naruto — Y salgamos de aquí.

Los otros asienten con la cabeza y emprenden el camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Toneri, se encuentra yendo hacia su castillo, para ir a la sala de Renacimiento, a su tenseigan aún le faltaba muy poco para estar completo.

Y cuando ya lo este, esos miserables humanos, se darán cuenta en lo que se metieron.

" _Nadie me traiciona"_ — El rostro de Hinata aparece en sus recuerdos — _"Y mucho menos destruye el tesoro de mi Clan, sin pagar un castigo"_

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Rompo el vidrio de la ventana y entro por ahí, ingresando a un largo pasillo. Continuo corriendo, ahora un poco más tranquila, ya que sé que me falta poco para llegar a ella.

Mientras sigo corriendo, recuerdos empiezan a llegar a mi cabeza, imágenes, sonidos.

— _**Hinata — Escucho que me llama mi madre.**_

 _ **Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, y me acerco junto a un pequeño peluche. Mi madre, me alza y me sienta en su regazo.**_

— _**Tengo que darte una noticia — Me dice y en su rostro aparece una bella sonrisa — Sabes Hinata, tendrás un hermanito.**_

 _ **Yo la miro sorprendida.**_

— _**¡¿Hermanito?! — Pregunto incrédula, a lo que ella empieza a reír muy suavemente.**_

— _**Bueno, no sé si será un hermanito o hermanita.**_

— _**Espero que sea una hermanita — Ella me mira con mucha dulzura — Así podamos jugar juntas.**_

— _**Así será…**_

Siento, como mi pecho se oprime, aún recuerdo la felicidad que me dio esa noticia. Yo tendría una pequeña hermana, con la cual nunca estaría sola. Que equivocada que estaba.

Mi madre murió, a los pocos días de haber nacido Hanabi, pero a pesar del tiempo que paso, sigo recordando las últimas palabras que me dijo ella.

" _ **Cuida de Hanabi, porque tú eres su hermana mayor"**_

Luego, que me dijera eso, yo le había prometido que siempre estaría al pendiente de ella, que la cuidaría siempre. Sin embargo, tiempo después Hanabi demostró ser mucho más fuerte que yo y por lo tanto no necesitarme.

Hanabi, nunca se interesó en mí y yo, por no querer disgustarla, acepte la distancia, que ella había impuesto entre ambas.

Entre ella y yo hubo una gran separación, cada una hacia sus cosas sin molestar a la otra. Casi nunca hablábamos, pero las pocas veces que lo hacíamos, era por que Hanabi quería saber si había mejorado o habia quedado en el mismo nivel. Casi siempre era la segunda opción. Parecía como si eso fuera de lo único que podíamos hablar; pero todo cambio en el momento que volvimos de la guerra.

Con tristeza le conté, que Neji-niisan había muerto y tal vez esa fue la primera vez, que ella se quebró en lágrimas frente a mí. Mi hermana pequeña, la cual siempre mostró serenidad, lloraba frente a mí, con mucho dolor.

Entonces me di cuenta que me había equivocado, Hanabi podría demostrar frialdad al tratar con las personas, pero eso no significara que las cosas no le dolieran. Ese fue el primer momento, en que ambas compartimos el mismo dolor.

Tiempo después, Hanabi se empezó a acercar a mí, me preguntaba cómo me iba, las cosas que hacia; como si realmente le interesara mi vida.

Fui una tonta a no darme cuenta, del por qué se empezó a comportar así. Solo pude darme cuenta, durante este viaje. Hanabi, quería ser más cercana a mí y ocupar el espacio vacío que Neji-niisan dejo.

Pero ella no necesita ocupar ningún espacio vacío, ya que desde un principio, siempre tuvo su propio lugar especial.

Hanabi, siempre será mi pequeña hermana, la cual hizo que me emocionara, cuando dijo mi nombre por primera vez, o cuando empezó a caminar.

La hermana, que siempre espere.

La hermana, que siempre amare.

La que cuidare, aun si ella no lo quiere, porque yo… soy su hermana mayor.

— ¡Hanabi! — Grito al ver su espalda.

Ella da vuelta rápido su cuerpo, hacia donde estoy yo.

Siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a salir, mientras sigo corriendo a donde se encuentra ella.

Cuando llego a unos pocos metros, me lanzo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Hanabi pega un pequeño salto, tal vez de susto que le di.

— Lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa — Exclamo en medio del llanto — Por favor perdóname…

Sus brazos me rodean el cuerpo lentamente y siento las lágrimas de ella, mojar mi ropa.

— Nee-san…tenía miedo…

— No te preocupes, que aquí estoy yo — Ella aprieta el abrazo — Siempre estaré contigo, porque soy tu hermana mayor.

Me quedo abrazada a ella, mientras seguimos llorando. Y desde que comencé este viaje, solo ahora, que tengo a Hanabi en mis brazos, siento un enorme alivio.

Me separo de ella, un poco, seco mis lágrimas con mi manga. Observo su rostro, ella tiene sus parpados cerrados.

Había llegado hasta Hanabi, pero las cosas aun no terminaban.

" _Aún falta que Toneri devuelva los ojos de Hanabi y pagaría lo que le había hecho a mi hermana"_

* * *

Holis! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 10, mucho mas antes de lo que pensé que lo publicaría :P

Este capitulo es corto, pero es debido a que ya esta llegando al final, el cual no se sera el siguiente o el próximo, pero de que esta terminando, esta terminando. Lo que me recuerda, quisiera hacerles una pequeña pregunta; luego de este fic, hay pequeñas historias que quisiera escribir. que trata lo que sucede entre el final de esta historia y antes de los sucesos de la segunda generacion; por lo que me estaba preguntando ¿Que les parece mejor? Escribir esas pequeñas historias a continuación del final de este fic o hacer otro aparte, como si fuera independiente de esta historia. Ustedes díganme que les parece. Otra cosa que quiero decir, es que tal vez traiga los capítulos mas rápidos, ya que decidí enfocarme en este fic, que se esta por acabar y dejar un poco de lado el otro fic que tengo (el cual me toma mucho tiempo escribir, debido a las extensas paginas que termino escribiendo xD)

Hablando sobre el capitulo, como vieron Sasuke hizo su entrada (especiaru ) salvando a Hinata *-*. En este capitulo me quise enfocar mas en los sentimientos de Hinata para con Hanabi, ya que a mi parecer ellas no eran tan cercanas, como quisieron demostrar en el capitulo de relleno en donde Hanabi la admirada a Hinata (Eso es lo creo yo) así como ella se pone a pensar en la personalidad de Hanabi, que para mi que sea seria, no implica que no sienta dolor o tristeza (si no sintiera esas emociones, seria que tiene algún tipo trastorno, pero eso es otro tema) la cuestión, es que para entender lo que dice Hinata, sobre que ella se estaba acercando mas, lo coloque en el capitulo 1, en la parte del final, en donde Hanabi, cuando escucha llorar a Hinata por la muerte de Neji, ella siente que la debe ayudar a superar esa etapa; Así que espero que les haya gustado su escena de reencuentro.

Ademas, quise colocar a Ten Ten, a Kiba y a Chouji, ya que ellos no aparecen, ni hablan durante la película y me pareció una buena idea, que a través de ellos se pueda entender lo que las demás personas sienten; agregando que me pareció gracioso que durante la película hablaran de destruir meteoritos e incluso la luna con sus puños, ( como la escena de Sasuke, que destruye con un chidori a un meteorito del tamaño de Konoha), en serio me pareció medio incoherente esa parte (y tal vez sea a la única que le pareció incoherente) pero aun así quise agregar eso. Por cierto, ese meteorito nunca caerá, sino se me mueren todos xDD

Bueno, ahora si a agradecer sus hermosos reviews:

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Primero gracias por tu comentario! segunda, si que eres rápida leyendo xD y tercero, me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de acción, porque en serio que no tenia mucha confianza de como lo escribí. Por cierto, quise dejar a Naruto teniendo la misma actitud de la película, ya que quería hacer esa escena de los tres retandolo, por que en ningún le dijeron "Así no eres tu" sino que lo aceptaron y decían "al fin te das cuenta" en serio esa escena no me gusto y que te haya gustado me alegra. Así que espero que te guste este capitulo

 ***The elder guru:** Discúlpame por no responderte, cuando me di cuenta lo cambie al capitulo, pero tu ya habías dejado tu review, así que si no lo viste, esta en el capitulo anterior. Ahora, primero gracias por dejar tu comentario, y me alegra que te guste como esta yendo la historia :D

 ***Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario y prometo traer los capítulos mas rápidos xD

 ***Risingsun:** Gracias por el review! que bueno que te este guste la historia. Jajaja yo opino lo mismo, Toneri no me cae bien y como habrás visto, aquí si cumplirá el papel de malo, y ya pronto recibirá su castigo, solo hay que esperar.

 ***Cherrymarce: ** Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Si el anterior te emociono, espero que este te haya gustado, ya que Sasuke tuvo su participación, pequeña, pero seguro en el próximo hará un poco mas, te lo aseguro.

 ***Dark:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! como lo pedías, Sasuke ya apareció y salvo a Hinata de salir herida. En lo de Naruto enamorado de Hinata, ya se resolverá eso, aunque quizás de este que viene al otro capitulo sucederá eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Ahora si, sin mas que agregarme despido...

Bye Bye!


	12. Luna & Tierra

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

— Nee-san ¿Dónde estamos? — Me pregunta Hanabi.

Aún seguimos abrazadas, ninguna de nosotras ha intentado separarse de la otra.

— ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?

Yo la miro fijamente.

— Un hombre, llamado Toneri, te secuestro y nosotros vinimos a rescatarte.

— ¿El me quito los ojos?

Siento un nudo en mi garganta, lanzo un suspiro.

— Así es — Ella aprieta mi ropa — Pero no te preocupe, que los recuperaremos. Confía en mí.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Me empiezo a levantar, aun abrazada a Hanabi y de pronto escucho fuertes pisadas, provenientes de atrás míos. Rápido me doy la vuelta y veo como una marioneta, la que tiene aspecto de mujer, se acerca a toda velocidad hacia nosotras.

Suelto a Hanabi, para así poder atacarla, pero ella es más rápida que yo y cuando me doy cuenta está a pocos centímetros de mí.

— ¡Shannaro! — Escucho a mi costado.

La marioneta sale volando hacia atrás, giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y con asombro veo el perfil de Sakura-san, quien tiene una sonrisa.

— Sakura-san…

Ella me mira seria y al segundo aparece una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Ella mira a Hanabi sorprendida y con algo de tristeza.

— Toneri le quito sus ojos — Explico, a lo que ella frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? — Pregunta — ¿Por qué a ella?

— No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que necesito encontrarlo para poder quitarles los de Hanabi.

— Entonces vamos — Escucho la voz de Sai-kun.

— Él está peleando contra Naruto, Sasuke-kun y Shino-kun.

— ¡¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?! — Sakura-san demuestra estar muy sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir.

— Así es, él junto a Shino-kun están ayudando a Naruto-kun.

Sakura-san, baja la cabeza como si estuviera pensando y al segundo la vuelve a levantar y me mira fijamente.

— Vamos nosotros también.

— Si

Sai invoca otro león, en donde me monto junto a Hanabi. Este empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Sostengo fuertemente a Hanabi, para que no se caiga.

— ¿Te dijo Sasuke-kun porque está aquí? — Miro a Sakura-san, quien se encuentra agarrada a la espalda de Sai-kun.

— Solo me dijo, que venía a ayudar.

— ¿Pero que no que aun su condena no termino? — Pregunta Sai-kun.

— Supuestamente la condena se cumple en dos días, pero puede ser que lo dejaron en libertad más antes para que pueda ayudarnos.

— Creo que es lo único razonable — Comenta Sakura-san.

* * *

 **POV Off**

Naruto, Sasuke y Shino, se dirigen hacia el castillo, con el objetivo de encontrarse con los demás e irse de allí. Cuando llegan a este, frente a la entrada ven a Shikamaru.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Lo llama el rubio.

Este mira hacia su dirección y le sorprende ver con quien está acompañado su compañero de misión. Se acerca corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿Sasuke, Shino? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — Es lo primero que le pregunta.

— Vinimos a ayudar — Responde Sasuke, sin querer entra en más detalles.

— En realidad — Interrumpe Shino — Yo encontré a Sasuke, que los estaba buscando a ustedes y como él no sabía dónde encontrarlos, decidí ayudarlo.

Sasuke mira con ceño fruncido a Shino, pero este no muestra cambio en su expresión.

— ¡Cierto Naruto! — Exclama Shikamaru, acordándose de lo que le quería hablar — ¿Por qué desapareció lo que protegía este lugar?

— Debe ser, por que pudimos destruir el tenseigan.

— ¿Tensigan?

— Si, según Hinata me dijo que eso es lo que hacía que la luna se mueva hacia la Tierra.

— ¿Eso quiere decir, que la luna se detuvo?

— Así es — Asegura Naruto, a lo que Shikamaru mira su mano y como decía este, el conteo se había detenido. Ahora solo faltaba que volvieran Sai y Sakura con Hanabi y Hinata, y la misión estaría completa.

— Si esa cosa movía la luna ¿Qué es exactamente?

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Por lo que vimos está compuesto de muchos byakugans.

— ¿Byakugans? ¿De dónde salieron? O ¿Cómo los obtuvo él? — Naruto, empieza a sentirse presionado, al ser interrogado.

— Te lo explicaría, sino fuera que no entendí mucho de lo que Hinata me dijo.

— ¿Cómo que no le entendiste?

— Es solo que me dijo mucha información en poco tiempo y aun no entiendo muy bien, como es el asunto.

— Eso es porque eres un tonto — Acota Sasuke.

— ¡No es eso! — Exclama indignado el rubio, que su mejor amigo dijera eso — Es que ella empezó a hablar sobre un clan, que ataco a otro clan y que ese clan tenia al tenseigan y entonces mato al otro clan.

Shikmaru, hace su mayor esfuerzo en entenderlo.

— Pero realmente no pude comprender que clan quería matar al otro clan — Continúa Naruto.

— En otras palabras, eres un tonto — Interviene Shino.

— ¡No! Es solo que necesito algo de tiempo para poder entender las cosas — Se justifica el rubio.

— En otras palabras, eres un retrasado — Esta vez es Sasuke, quien hace su aporte.

Shikamaru mira como el rubio, intenta convencer a sus dos amigos, de que estaban equivocados. Lanza un suspiro, sin poder creer que tengan tiempo para hablar de eso, en momentos como esos.

— Lo que sea — Interrumpe Shikamaru — Luego le preguntare directamente a Hinata, ahora debemos ir a buscar a los otros.

— No creo que sea necesario — Los tres miran a Sasuke, quien levanta su mano y señala a la entrada del castillo.

Se dan la vuelta y ven que vienen hacia ellos, sus amigos. Los cuatros, bajan de las bestias y corren para juntarse con los demás.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — Exclama Sakura, hasta llegar a su lado.

— Sakura — Es lo único que le responde este.

Esta lo mira fijamente y sonríe.

— Me alegra que nos ayudes — El pelinegro asiente con la cabeza. Ella mira al rubio — ¿Estas bien Naruto?

— De maravilla — Exclama Naruto con una sonrisa

Shino se acerca a Hinata y observa el estado de Hanabi. Coloca su mano en el hombro de su compañera y esta le responde con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que él le estaba dando ánimos.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? — Pregunta el rubio.

— Aun no.

Todos miran a Hinata, quien estaba abrazando a su hermana menor.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Shikamaru.

— Tengo que quitarle a Toneri, los ojos de Hanabi.

Con lo que dice, todos miran a la menor y se dan cuenta que esta mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿El tenseigan estaba compuesto por byakugans? — Pregunta Shikamaru.

— Así es — Responde Naruto y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo — ¿Ahí están los ojos de Hanabi?

— No, ahí no están — Dice con seguridad la peliazul — Toneri fue quien me dijo que le quito los ojos a Hanabi, él los tiene.

— Entonces hay que quitárselos — Deduce Sasuke y mira a Sakura — ¿Tu podrás colocarle sus ojos de vuelta?

— ¡Sí! — Responde con seguridad.

— Bien, entonces busquemos a Toneri y quitémosle — Dice Naruto.

— ¿Buscarlo? — Hinata mira con desconcierto al rubio.

— Si, escapo de nosotros — Le explica Shino.

Shikamaru, se pone a pensar en lo que harán, hasta que logra encontrar la respuesta.

— Ya lo tengo — Todos miran a Shikamaru — Ustedes — Señala a Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Hanabi y Shino — Volverán a la Tierra, mientras nosotros le quitamos los ojos a Toneri.

— Creo que será mejor que tú también vayas con ellos — Aconseja el rubio.

— Pero…

— Toneri, no es tan fuerte, es suficiente conmigo y Sasuke, para derrotarlo — Asegura Naruto.

Shikamaru, quiere rechazar su oferta de irse, ya que él es el líder del equipo y no puede dejar abandonado a sus compañeros; peor por otra parte, sabe que lo que dice el rubio es verdad. Ellos dos habían derrotado a Kaguya y está seguro que podrán derrotar a Toneri, solos.

— Esta bien — Responde resignado — Pero los estaremos esperando en donde están esas burbujas.

Naruto y Sasuke, asienten con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras que ellos empiezan el camino de retorno, adentro del castillo Toneri, se encuentra en la sala de Renacimiento.

Su tenseigan ya estaba completo y ahora si podía ir a derrotar a esos malditos. Ellos pagarían todo lo que hicieron y eso incluía a la maldita de Hinata. En ese momento ya no le interesaba reconstruir su clan, sino darle su merecido, por haber jugado con su confianza.

Él se siente con mucho poder, y sabe que puede seguir con su plan sin la necesidad del tenseigan.

Levanta su mano y lo coloca en la pequeña esfera dorada, transmite parte de su chakra, y la luna retoma su camino hacia la tierra.

Sale de ahí, caminando directo hacia la entrada del castillo.

— Ahora pagaran lo que hicieron — Dice en voz alta, hacia sí mismo.

* * *

Kakashi mira fijamente la luna, había pasado como media hora y está aún seguía sin moverse. Tal vez eso significase que ya todo había acabado, pero como no está seguro, decide no dar la orden para que saquen a la gente del refugio.

— ¿Sera que ya se acabó?

Este mira a Gai, quien está a su lado, en sillas de ruedas.

— Eso creo, pero lo mejor será esperar otra media hora.

Gai asiente con la cabeza, al igual que Tsunade e Ino.

— ¡Hokage-sama!

Todos miran a la mujer, quien parece desesperada por hablarle.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? — Pregunta con temor Kakashi.

— La luna ha empezado a moverse otra vez — Dice

Kakashi, mira su mano y nota que su reloj ha empezado a moverse otra vez.

" _¡¿Qué diablos?!_

— Si mis cálculos no están mal, creo que chocara con la Tierra en tres horas — Continua hablando ella.

— Ino avísales a los kages de esto— Dice Kakashi, yéndose adentro.

— ¡Sí!

Se coloca frente a los televisores y se comunica con los demás kages. Estos parecen que están igual de asombrados por la noticia.

— ¡¿Cómo es que se vuelve a mover?! — Pregunta con mucho desconcierto la Mizukage.

— Ni idea, pensé que ya todo se había acabado.

Kakashi ya se estaba agotando de toda esa situación, la luna de detiene de la nada y vuelve a moverse, ellos no tenían ni idea de que era lo que pasaba.

— ¡Hay que destruirla! — Exclama de pronto el Raikage — ¡Nosotros ya estamos preparados para disparar a la luna.

Kakashi, siente que no deben destruirla, pero hace rato le había prometido al Raikage, que si la luna volvía a moverse, él podría hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Le pregunta la Mizukage.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dice con seguridad A — Ustedes dijeron que si se volvía a mover, nosotros podemos destruir la luna.

— No dijimos eso Raikage — Contradice Gaara — Dijimos que podemos pensar en esa posibilidad.

— ¡No hay que pensar nada! — Contesta gritando — ¡No hay tiempo para pensar! Si nosotros nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, pensando que haremos, para cuando tomemos una decisión, la luna estará a centímetros de nosotros y con seguridad moriremos.

Ninguno de los kages, sabe que responderle y es que en cierta parte él tenía razón. En tres horas, la luna estaría cerca de ellos.

— Esperemos media hora más — La voz del Tsuchikage llama la atención de todos.

— ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! — Le pregunta el Raikage.

— Que esperemos solo media hora — Contesta — Si en esa media hora se sigue acercando, entonces puede hacer lo que tú quieras.

— Me parece buena idea — Acepta Gaara.

El Raikage, se cruza de brazos, furioso que nadie le hiciera caso. La Mizukage acepta, al igual que Kakashi.

En media hora ya sabrían que es lo que deben hacer.

* * *

Sai invoca tres aves; en la primera se sube este junto a Sakura, en la otra Shikamaru con Shino y en la última Hinata con Hanabi.

Sai ayuda a Sakura a subir, mientras que Hinata se sube primero y le tiende la mano a Hanabi, pero no la logra subir, ya que está muy agotada. La pequeña Hyuga siente, como de la nada, alguien la alza.

Hinata mira sorprendida a Sasuke, quien estaba ayudando a subir a Hanabi. Cuando logra que su hermana se siente frente a ella mira al pelinegro y le agradece con una leve sonrisa.

— Confía en nosotros — Le dice mirándola fijamente — Nosotros le devolveremos los ojos a tu hermana.

Él no tiene ni la necesidad de decirle eso, ya que ella sabe muy bien que ellos dos podrán.

— Gracias Sasuke-kun — Le agradece la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la mira y sin contestarle se va junto a Naruto. El rubio lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunta su amigo, ya que no deja de mirarlo.

— Nada — Responde, pero sigue mirándolo.

Esto hace que Sasuke se empiece a molestar, pero justo cuando estaba por decirle algo, la voz de Shikamaru lo interrumpe.

— ¡Naruto! — Todos miran a Shikamaru, quien se baja del ave; corre hacia el rubio — ¡El reloj empezó a funcionar otra vez!

Naruto mira la palma del chico Nara y como él decía, el reloj había empezado a retomar el conteo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Pregunta Sasuke.

— Que la luna la retomado su trayectoria hacia la Tierra.

— ¡Pero destruimos el tenseigan! —Exclama Hinata.

— No entiendo — Dice Shikamaru.

Según Hinata si destruían el tenseigan, la luna iba a detenerse, pero ¿Por qué razón había empezado a moverse?

— ¿Qué pasa Nee-san? — Le pregunta Hanabi a la peliazul.

Esta la mira y solo atina a abrazarla fuerte.

— ¿Qué haremos Shikamaru? — Le pregunta Sai.

Este, se queda pensando en que es lo que harían. Mientras que Naruto también hace lo mismo.

— Ustedes vayan yéndose — Dice de repente Sasuke — Nosotros buscaremos a ese que tiene los ojos de la hermana de Hinata y veremos cómo detener la luna.

— Creo que Sasuke tiene razón — Coincide con él Naruto.

Shikamaru lanza un suspiro con exasperación, pero decide hacer lo que ellos dicen y se va junto a Shino. Las aves empiezan a volar, mientras que Naruto y Sauske, lo ven irse, escuchan una fuerte explosión proveniente desde su espalda.

Ambos se dan la vuelta y ve que una enorme estatua sale, desde adentro del castillo.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! — Pregunta Naruto a su amigo.

— Ni idea, pero hay que detenerlo.

Naruto activa el modo sabio de los seis caminos y lo ataca con las bolas de la búsqueda de la verdad; estas hacen que la estatua caiga, pero al segundo se vuelve a levantar.

De pronto aparece Toneri, encima de un ave. Sasuke espera que vaya a atacarlos, pero este pasa de Naruto. En ese momento él se da cuenta de cuál es su propósito.

— ¡Se dirige hacia los demás! — Grita el Uchiha

— ¡¿Cómo?! — Pregunta Naruto y veo como este se acerca los demás — ¡Demonios!

Naruto hace un kage bushin y deja que este se encargue de la estatua, mientras él empieza a volar hacia los demás, siendo seguido por Sasuke, quien se sube a Garuda.

El rubio le lanza una de las bolas de la búsqueda de la verdad, la cual logra que Toneri la esquiva y se desvié un poco.

Aprovechando esto, se acercan al grupo, quienes pararon y miran sorprendidos a Toneri. Naruto se encuentra flotando al lado de Shikamaru, mientras que Sasuke hace desaparece a Garuda y se encuentra parado en el ave, donde están Sakura y Sai.

— ¿Volvió? — Pregunta la pelirosa.

Toneri se acerca a ellos, mira con furia a todos ellos, a esos malditos seres, que arruinaron su plan.

— ¡Van a pagar por lo que hicieron! — Grita, mientras hace unos sellos de manos y de pronto un chakra, de color verde agua, lo rodea.

— Vayan yendo, nosotros dos lo distraeremos— Le dice Naruto en voz baja a Shikamaru.

— Esta bien — Responde y con una seña de manos, le indica a los demás que continúen.

Las aves, vuelven a retomar el camino, pero de pronto se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Toneri.

— ¡¿Creen que podrán escapar de mí?! — En el momento que grita, de su mano sale muchas bolas de la búsqueda de la verdad, lo cual llama la atención del rubio — ¡Girin Tensei Baku *****!

En ese momento todas las bolas, empiezan a dar vuelta y de pronto una especie de tornado se forma.

— Demonios — Exclama Naruto, mirando con asombro el tornado.

Todos miran asombrados esto, y empiezan a sentir el tornado acercarse; las aves de Sai se desvanecen. Cada uno agarra a su compañero, para no separarse. Hinata intenta agarrar a Hanabi, pero el viento es tan fuerte, que no se le puede acerca.

— ¡Hanabi! — Grita en desesperación Hinata.

— ¡Sasuke! — Grita Naruto, siendo llevado por el tornado

* * *

— ¡Parece que hubo una explosión en la luna! — Exclama la mujer rubia.

— ¿Una explosión?

— Si, desde un punto exacto, salen los escombros de la luna.

— ¿Por qué? — Se pregunta Kakashi.

— Es como si estuvieran peleando ahí — Deduce Tsunade. Kakashi la mira y entonces se da cuenta de una cosa.

Mira la luna, asombrado y dudando de que si lo que está pensando pueda ser verdad.

" _¿Sera que Naruto y los demás están en la luna?"_

— ¡El Kyubi! — Vuelve a exclamar la mujer — ¡La figura del Kyubi está en la superficie de la luna!

Entonces, confirmaba lo que estaba pensando.

Rápido acude, para hablar con los demás kages.

— ¡No destruyan la luna! — Pide.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta molesto el Raikage.

— Naruto y los demás están en la luna.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Se pudo ver a la figura del Kyubi, en la superficie de la luna.

— ¿Y qué? No podemos arriesgarnos, solo porque esos chicos estén en la luna — Justifica A.

— ¡Naruto fue el héroe de la última guerra, no podemos permitir que muera! — Interviene la Mizukage.

— Yo opino lo mismo — Acota Gaara — No destruya la luna y deje que él se haga cargo de todo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— Yo también pienso lo mismo, dejemos que ese niño se ocupe de todo — Dice el Tsuchikage.

El Raikage, molesto, lanza un suspiro resignado y acepta.

Kakashi se dirige afuera y mira la luna, ahora solo había que esperar que Naruto logre salvarlos a todos.

* * *

El kage bushin de Naruto, al notar que no puede luchar contra esa enorme estatua, se transforma en Kurama y se dirige rápido hacia esta.

Unos poco más lejos de ahí, Hinata abre los ojos y observa a todos sus compañeros frente a ella. Mira hacia abajo y ve que están sobre algo de color morado. Busca a su costado y ve a Hanabi acostada. Rápido se dirige hacia ella y la levanta.

— ¿Nee-san? — Dice la pequeña.

— Soy yo — Contesta.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Escucha la voz de Naruto.

Mira al frente y este se acerca a ellos, mientras se encuentra flotando.

— Creo que si — Responde Shikamaru y mira hacia atrás de ellos — ¡Gracias Sasuke!

Entonces Hinata, se da cuenta de donde están ellos.

Sasuke había activado el Susanoo y con eso pudo proteger a todos. Baja sus brazos y deja a todos en el suelo de la luna.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunta Sakura.

— Parece que es la superficie de la luna — Contesta Shikamaru, señalando hacia lo que parece ser la Tierra.

— ¿Dónde está Toneri? — Pregunta Sai, mirando hacia todos lados.

Hinata activa su byakugan e intenta encontrar a Toneri.

— No sé, pero mientras tanto ustedes refúgiense — Aconseja Naruto — Toneri, está utilizando las bolas de búsqueda de la verdad y no sé si seremos capaces de detenerlo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Entonces es más fuerte que antes? — Se anima a preguntar Sakura.

— Eso parece — Responde Sasuke — Así que hagan lo que Naruto les dijo.

— Después nosotros...

Naruto no puede terminar de hablar, ya que de la nada una pequeña parte de la luna lo ataca y lo aleja de los demás.

— ¡Naruto! — Grita Sakura.

Luego cae otro, cerca de ellos, lo cual levanta una capa de polvo. Hinata se aferra a Hanabi con más fuerza, mientras intenta ver con el Byakugan.

Naruto se levanta, él no se esperaba que un pedazo de la luna lo golpeara, con su mano dispersa un poco el polvo y al primero que ve es a Sasuke.

— ¡Cuidado Naruto-kun! — Grita de pronto Hinata.

Antes que él pueda reaccionar, ve como una bola negra se acerca hacia él, pero antes que lo toque, Sasuke la desvía con su espada.

— Gracias Sasuke — Le dice el rubio.

Este solo asiente con la cabeza. De pronto todo el polvo se dispersa completamente, dejando ver a Toneri, quien se encuentra frente a ellos, sobre su ave.

— ¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron al tesoro de mi Clan! — Exclama furioso el peliblanco.

Shikamaru, al ver que mira fijamente a Naruto y pasa de ellos, golpea a Sai. Este lo mira y el chico Nara le hace señas con la cabeza hacia las chicas, comprendiendo lo que le quiere decir le habla a Sakura.

— Avísale a Hinata, que este atenta — Susurra.

La pelirosa asiente con la cabeza.

— No entiendo de que tesoro hablas — Responde Naruto.

Las palabras del rubio, solo hacen enfurecer más a Toneri. Pero mientras él se entretiene con Naruto, los demás se esconden detrás de unos escombros.

— ¿Cómo es que la luna se ha vuelto a mover? — Le pregunta a Hinata.

— No lo sé, según tenía entendido, con solo destruir el tenseigan era suficiente.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Pregunta Sakura.

— Tendremos que esperar a que Toneri se distraiga e intentemos volver al camino que nos llevara a la Tierra.

Hinata, mira hacia donde se encuentran Naruto y Sasuke, con el Byakugan.

— ¡El tenseigan! — Grita con furia Toneri, pero al rato se tranquiliza — Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, en realidad ya no lo necesito.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que ya poseo otro tenseigan y con el seré capaz de destruir la luna y la Tierra— Mientras dice eso, sus ojos empiezan a brillar — Aunque es una pena que ustedes no lo puedan ver porque…

— ¿Vas a seguir hablando? — Interrumpe Sasuke, ya cansado de que se la pasara hablando.

Toneri lo mira fijamente y sonríe con burla, entonces hace un sello de manos, y de repente escombros de la luna, los empiezan a atacar a los dos.

Sasuke y Naruto esquivan cada uno de ellos, sin dificultades.

— ¡Rasen Shuriken! — Exclama Naruto.

El jutsu logra traspasar al ave, partiéndola en la mitad, lo que hace que Toneri se desconcentre. Sasuke, aprovecha esto y se acerca corriendo. Con su espada, cubierta por el chidori, ataca al peliblanco, pero su ataque es detenido por las bolas negras, las cuales usa como escudo.

Toneri ataca directamente al rubio, empezando una pelea mano a mano, ignorando al pelinegro, quien aprovecha y se dirige hacia los demás.

— Váyanse ahora — Les ordena.

Ellos empiezan a correr, buscando el agujero por el cual llegaron a ese lugar. Shino, detiene a Hinata, quien lo mira sin entender.

— Yo llevare a Hanabi, así avanzamos más rápido — Le dice.

— Esta bien.

Hanabi, se sube a la espalda del Aburame y siguen a sus compañeros, que se encuentran más adelante.

Sasuke, se dirige hacia donde están Naruto y Toneri peleando.

* * *

Naruto logra darle un golpe en la cara a Toneri, alejándolo de él.

— Antes que sigamos peleando — Dice de pronto el rubio — Dime ¿Por qué razón quieres destruir la Tierra? ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros a ti?

— El mundo creado por el Rikudo Sennin es un fracaso y por tal razón debe dejar de existir.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

— Por la forma que ustedes los humanos tienen de usar el chakra.

— No veo, cual sea el problema — Comenta Naruto — Nosotros utilizamos el chakra, para proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

— ¿A eso le llaman proteger? — Pregunta con ironía Toneri — Lo único que ustedes hacen es crear caos, destrucción.

— ¿Y qué crees que haces tú?

Toneri, lo mira sorprendido, pero al segundo su expresión cambia y empieza a reir.

— Yo solo quiero que con mi Clan seamos los únicos seres del universo, los humanos son insignificantes y no son necesarios.

La paciencia del rubio, se empieza a perder, pensaba que tal vez hablando él cambiaria de idea, pero tal parece que se equivocó. Toneri estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

— ¡No permitiré que destruyas la Tierra! — Grita Naruto.

— ¡Veamos si puedes detenerme! — Contesta con mucha confianza.

Naruto empieza a formar un rasengan en cada una de sus manos y lo ataca.

— ¡Ransenrenga! — Exclama

Toneri utiliza las bolas oscuras, como un escudo y logra detener los rasengans de Naruto. Este se aleja del rubio y extiende su mano hacia el Uzumaki.

Lo ataca con unas bolas de verde agua, pero Naruto logra detenerlos con su rasengan. De pronto, ve a Sasuke acercarse a ellos.

Toneri se da cuenta que el Uzumaki, deja de mirarlo y decide aprovechar para atacarlo. Levanta su mano hacia el cielo y de esta sale un destello amarrillo.

Naruto y Sasuke, miran con asombro ese destello.

— ¡Ahora ustedes morirán junto a la Tierra! — Exclama, mientras baja su mano hacia la luna — ¡Kirin Tensei Baku! *****

El destello, se dirige directo hacia Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! — Grita Sasuke.

* * *

— ¡La luna ha sido partida! — Exclama de vuelta la mujer.

Kakashi mira con asombro la luna, sin poder creer que este siendo partida por la mitad.

" _¿Qué está sucediendo allá arriba?"_ — Es la única pregunta que se hace el Hokage.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _* Girin Tensei Baku_ : Explosión del Renacimiento de la rueda plateada.

 _* Kirin Tensei Baku:_ Explosión del renacer dorado.

* * *

Hola!

Primero que todo, me disculpo por tardar tanto en traer el capitulo, pensaba que lo podía terminar mucho mas antes, pero justo me enferme (por madrugar una noche entera para ver un programa japones de música, valió la pena enfermarse por eso xD) por lo que ni ganas tuve de estar en la computadora y mucho menos inspiración. Después, cuando ya estaba bien, se me olvido todo lo que pensaba poner en el capitulo, así que no se que tal les parecerá este capitulo, pero espero que les guste :)

Hablando del capitulo, este ya no es completamente narrado desde la perspectiva de Hinata, así como estoy segura sera la primera parte del siguiente. Como habran visto, los únicos que pelean son Naruto y Sasuke, y esto lo hago debido a que Toneri es supuestamente mas "fuerte", ademas que quise agregar una charla entre él y Naruto, ya que el rubio quiere entender a Toneri y tal vez hacerlo cambiar de opinión (al igual que ha hecho con otros) El punto es que también, la parte de los kages la cambie, por lo que el cañón de chakra nunca sera lanzado. Ahora, el siguiente continuara con el final de esta pelea y Hinata contara un poco como fueron las cosas después, el cual seria como el epilogo de esta historia. Pero como ya dije, tengo pensado hacer la segunda generacion, pero antes de llegar a ellos, quiero hacer unos pequeños capítulos, sobre lo que paso entre este fic y ese.

Ahora, a responder sus hermosos reviews ;)

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y espero que este también te guste.

 ***The elder guru** : Gracias por tu comentario! jejeje no necesitas disculparte :) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y el hecho que se centrara en Hanabi, ya que hace mucho tenia ganas de hacer este capitulo, debido a que sentía que la relación de ellas dos debía evolucionar y volverse mas cercanas, como verdaderas hermanas. Por lo de la insinuación "NaruSaku", no me espere que a alguien le gustara xD pero en serio en la película necesite que alguno le dijera a Naruto que él no es así y quien mejor que Sakura, quien es su compañera de equipo (por cierto eso me molesto de la película, ya que Naruto en esta tarda como tres días en decir "si la voy a ayudar a Hinata" pero yo quise cambiarlo y esos tres días ni pasaron) En serio gracias por tus palabras, yo intento ser siempre razonable, ya que no todos somos iguales, pensamos y sentimos diferente y en lo personal eso me gusta de las personas, la diversidad de pensamientos. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos.

 ***Risingsun:** Primero, gracias por dejar tu comentario! Segundo, tienes razón ninguno de los enemigos que salen en las películas de Naruto tienen un gran desarrollo, peor creo que eso se debe a que solo saldrán en una película y luego todo el mundo se olvidara de ellos (pobres xD) En lo referente al dandy Toneri, coincido de nuevo con vos, en serio me pareció re extraño que el tipo diga "destruyo la Tierra" y cuando la mire a Hinata la observe con mucho amor, osea ¿sos malo o que? así que por eso decidí cambiar esa parte de su personalidad, agregando que para mi Toneri solo quiere a Hinata, como alguien con quien pueda reproducirse y por eso saque la parte donde él menciona la palabra "boda" (en serio la escena de la "boda" me pareció innecesaria y realmente nunca entendía por que lo hizo) Como sea, espero que te gusta este capitulo.

 ***Guest:** Gracias por tu comentario y aquí el capitulo que pedías ;)

 ***El ignaro:** Gracias por dejar tu review! Me alegra que te vaya gustado la historia :) por cierto gracias por decirme "famosa" me sacaste una sonrisa, muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo ;)

 *** 18** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Que bueno que te este gustando esta historia, así que espero que te guste este. Saludos.

 ***Tirion:** Gracias por dejar un comentario! Respecto a las parejas, siento que si las digo, terminare contando el final y realmente preferiría dejarlo para el capitulo siguiente (que seguro es el final) donde todo esto se aclarara, así que si puedes esperar un capitulo mas. Mientras, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***Crematorya** : Para no ser descortés, gracias por dejar tu comentario. Referente al primer comentario que dejaste, primero "para gustos no hay nada escrito" (me refiero a que me guste el Narusaku) segundo, Hinata también fue plato se segunda y nadie dijo nada y tercero xD. Por lo de tu segundo comentario, si ese fue el argumento original del NaruHina, lamento decirte que Kishimoto lo cambio y termino escribiendo que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, ya que yo había entendido que él quiso representar el triangulo amoroso que se daba en el anime Slam Dunk (donde siempre desee que Haruko se vaya con Hanamichi T_T) y si ese era verdaderamente el argumento original nunca se lo sabrá, ya que la historia es diferente, por cierto no entendí eso de que seria tipo SasuSaku(pobre de Hinata si fuera así) Ahora si déjame decirte, que estas equivocada con lo ultimo, "el si hubiera" si existe, sino ¿por que entran las personas a esta pagina? digo, tanto a escritores como lectores, les gusta jugar con eso, ¿que hubiera pasado si Naruto fuera de nuestra época? ¿Si Naruto fuera una serie de detectives? ¿Si Naruto un día termina enamorado de Ten Ten?(Viva el NaruTen...na mentira xDD) Así como hacer adaptaciones de series, películas y libros, pero con los personajes de Naruto; o sea si es como tu dices, nadie tendría el derecho a escribir una historia diferente del canon y eso me parece injusto, ademas cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, el internet sigue siendo libre (Freedom) Así que devuelta, gracias por dejar tu opinión y bueno si no te gusta, yo no soy quien para obligarte que te guste, así que saludos y que andes bien ;)

 ***Knicky Ouji:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y como habrás visto aquí hay una pequeña interacción entre ambos. De que va a haber otra temporada, si la habrá, esa sera como lo que seria la película de Boruto, pero antes de esta publicare pequeñas historias, la mayoría de comedia, sobre que que sucedio en medio de ambas historias y el epilogo de esta fic. Así que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

Ahora si me despido, aun sin poder creer que este llegando al final de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo, que seguro el el ultimo T_T

Oyasumi!


	13. Decisión

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Habrá dos puntos de vista, el de Hinata y el de tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Disfruten el capitulo final :)

* * *

 **POV Off**

Shikamaru y los demás siguen sin poder encontrar la manera de volver a entrar a dentro de la luna, para así volver a la Tierra.

Hinata, se da la vuelta y con asombro observa un destello enorme.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta en voz alta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Estos se dan la vuelta y también se asombran por lo que ven. El destello baja de pronto, pasando por la luna. El suelo tiembla de manera brusca.

Hinata, abre sus ojos y ve que a su costado, hay una rajadura. Mira fijamente y se da cuenta de que la luna ha sido partida en dos.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Exclama Sakura.

Hinata empieza a sentir miedo, ya que si Toneri había hecho eso, ¿Qué le podría hacer a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-kun?

Ella no quiere ellos mueran por su culpa. Se levanta rápido y mira fugazmente a sus compañeros.

— ¿Hinata? — Shino, la mira con el ceño fruncido, ya que la mirada que esta posee, nunca la había visto.

Sin responderle a su amigo, empieza a correr hacia donde están los dos chicos, peleando.

— ¡¿Qué hace?! — Exclama Shikamaru.

— Ella debe querer ir donde se encuentran Naruto y Sasuke-kun — Contesta Sakura, quien también sigue a Hinata.

— ¡Espera Sakura! — Grita Sai, siguiéndolas.

Shikamaru mira a Shino, quien aún lleva cargando en su espalda a Hanabi, con duda de seguirlos.

— No podemos abandonarlos, porque ellos son nuestros compañeros — Es lo único que dice Shino.

— Eso lo sé.

Shikamaru, empieza a caminar de vuelta, seguido por Shino.

* * *

Toneri mira hacia abajo, donde supuestamente se encontraría al rubio, pero este ya no se encuentra ahí, sonríe con satisfacción de haber aniquilado a ese estorbo.

— ¡Bijuu Dama! — Escucha que gritan a un costado.

Se da la vuelta rápido y ve que una enorme esfera negra se le acerca a toda velocidad. Utiliza sus bolas de la verdad como escudo, pero el ataque es muy fuerte y le cuesta detenerlo.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Si él había derrotado al rubio.

Como todas sus fuerzas, eleva un poco sus manos y termina lazando el poder hacia arriba. Con rapidez mira, hacia el lugar desde donde provino el ataque, y se sorprende de ver al rubio, junto a chico de pelo negro.

¿Cómo se había salvado de esa?

" _Tal parece que el pelinegro posee algo que los protege"_ — Piensa y es que desde que ese chico apareció, ellos se salvan de casi todos sus ataques.

Sin tener tiempo de pensar en eso, junta en sus manos muchas bolas de la verdad, decidido a acabar con esos dos en un instante, ya que aún necesitaba encontrar a Hinata y darle su castigo. Nadie se iba a interponer en sus planes, otra vez.

Sasuke, sin darle tiempo a Toneri, decide atacarlo, por lo que lo mira fijamente.

— Amaterasu — Susurra.

Toneri, empieza a sentir calor en su brazo derecho y cuando dirige su vista hacia el, se asusta de ver unas especies de llamar rodearle el brazo. Entrando en pánico, deja de juntar las bolas, y empieza a sacudir su brazo, con la idea de apagar ese extraño fuego. Sigue intentando con todas su fuerzas, pero este no se apaga.

— El fuego del amaterasu no se puede apagar — Comenta Sasuke.

El peliblanco lo mira con todo el odio posible, ese estúpido humano, que había aparecido de la nada, le había hecho eso a él. Él que es un descendiente directo de Hamura, quien es unos de los primeros shinobis del universo.

Sin saber realmente que hacer, decide realizar algo muy osado, que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer. De su mano izquierda, sale una bola verde, apunta a su otro brazo y la lanza con todo.

Naruto mira con asombro, como la mitad del brazo de Toneri cae al suelo. Este mira a Sasuke, quien no se ha inmutado de nada.

Mientras que Toneri, empieza a sentir mucho dolor en su brazo. Si no se apura a derrotar a esos dos, podría morir desangrado y no lograría cumplir con el Decreto Divino de Hamura.

Furioso y sin pensar mucho, empieza a atacar a los dos, con las bolas de la verdad. Naruto y Sasuke, las empiezan a esquivar a todas.

— ¡Ahora podemos derrotarlo! — Le grita Sasuke a Naruto.

El rubio lo mira, sin saber realmente si atacarlo o no, ya que se notaba que Toneri no duraría mucho más en la batalla.

— ¡No creo que sea necesario! — Exclama Naruto.

Sasuke lo mira con el ceño fruncido, pero después se da cuenta que está hablando con Naruto, el chico que puede perdonar a todos, al igual que hizo con él.

De pronto Toneri cae al suelo, mientras se agarra su brazo; exclama del puro dolor.

Los dos lo miran, para Sasuke él mismo se había cavado la tumba, pero para Naruto, él simplemente es una persona ciega, quien no quiere ver que está equivocado.

Sasuke mira a Naruto, esperando que le diga que harán, si lo dejaran ahí o lo derrotaran.

— Dejémoslo — Es lo único que dice el rubio.

— ¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!

Ambos se dan la vuelta y ven a Hinata correr hacia donde están ellos, pero se detiene justo antes de la separación, entre ambas mitades de la luna.

— ¡Naruto! — Sakura, aparece detrás de Hinata y se detiene junto a ella.

Detrás de ellas dos aparecen Sai, Shino y Shikamaru.

— ¡¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?! — Pregunta el rubio.

— ¡Queríamos saber si ustedes se encuentran bien! — Contesta Sakura, mientras Hinata la mira con agradecimiento, ya que ella le había leído la mente.

— ¿Y Toneri? — Pregunta Shikamaru.

— Esta aquí, pero como esta dudo que pueda seguir luchando — Afirma Naruto.

— Ya veo.

— Ahora le quitaremos los ojos de tu hermana — Dice Sasuke, mirando a Hinata, quien asiente con la cabeza.

— Entonces yo me preparare.

Sakura, se da la vuelta y se acerca Shino. Este coloca a Hanabi en el suelo. Naruto salta hacia otro lado y queda al lado de Hinata.

Hinata mira un poco más atrás y ve a Toneri, aun tirado en el suelo, exclamando de dolor. También puede notar que sale sangre de su brazo, por lo que empieza a sentir pena de él. Ella no lo quiere, había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero se nota que le duele mucho.

El peliblanco, levanta su mirada y ve a Hinata, quien lo mira con compasión.

¿Quién se creía que era ella, para mirarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué le tenía compasión, si ella fue la que provoco todo esto? Esa había arruinado su plan, todo por traer a sus compañeros a su castillo. Tendría que haber buscado a otra Hyuga, una que le haga caso a él.

Mientras más piensa en eso, mas aumenta su ira. Su odio hacia esa chica, hacia ese rubio, hacia ese pelinegro, hacia todos esos humanos. Se levanta, a duras penas, quedando arrodillado.

Sasuke lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿él aun quería seguir luchando?

Toneri levanta rápido su mano y de esta sale una bola negra; Entonces Sasuke mira hacia donde apunta y ve a Hinata, quien sigue sin moverse.

— ¡Las pagaras maldita! — Grita con cólera el peliblanco, mientras lanza su ataque directo a Hinata.

Naruto se da la vuelta rápido, y ve con terror como la bola se acerca a Hinata a mucha velocidad.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclama Shino

Hinata solo atina a colocar sus manos frente a ella, a modo de escudo. Pero aun así, ella está segura que de esa no se salva.

" _Lo siento Hanabi"_ — Es lo único que llega a pensar.

Pero el segundo pasa y ella sigue sin sentir nada extraño, abre sus ojos y ve la espalda de Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun…— Susurra con asombro.

Tal parecía que él se había colocado frente a ella y había logrado desviar el ataque de Toneri.

El pelinegro se da la vuelta, la mira un segundo y luego dirige su mirada a Naruto, quien parece aliviado. Él no podría estar en paz si algo le pasaba a Hinata, Neji no se lo perdonaría.

— Naruto — Hinata, nota la voz de Sasuke un poco dura, como si estuviera con enojo — Si tú no te encargas, yo lo hare.

Al momento de decir esto, se lanza contra Toneri. De su mano salen muchas descargas eléctricas.

— ¡Chidori! — Exclama.

Su puño da de lleno, en el estómago de Toneri, logrando tirarlo con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta que choca contra una enorme roca.

Naruto no dice nada, ya que no puede contradecir lo que Sasuke había dicho.

Sasuke, empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra el peliblanco. Naruto decide seguirlo, quién sabe si es que él haría algo de nuevo.

Hinata mira hacia atrás y ve a Hanabi, siendo sostenida por Sakura. Salta al otro lado de la luna y sigue a los dos chicos.

— ¡Hina…

— Déjala — Sakura, interrumpe a Shino — Creo que ella misma quiere buscar los ojos de Hanabi-chan.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se acercan a Toneri, a quien se le desapareció ese chakra verde, pero sientes unos pasos detrás de ellos. Se dan la vuelta y ven a Hinata acercarse.

— Voy con ustedes.

Naruto sonríe levemente, mientras que Sasuke asiente con la cabeza.

— Solo no te acerques mucho — Recomienda Sasuke, mientras retoma el camino.

— Si

Los tres continúan caminando, hasta llegar frente a Toneri, quien empieza a abrir sus ojos.

— El tenseigan está desapareciendo… — Dice en desesperación, mientras el brillo celeste, en sus ojos, empieza a desaparecer hasta dejarlos completamente blanco.

En el momento que eso pasa, la luna deja de moverse y la estatua que estaba peleando contra el clon de Naruto se detiene.

* * *

— ¡La luna se ha vuelto a detener!

Kakashi, mira para que Ino, le avisa a los demás kages. Mira devuelta la luna, esperando que esta vez sea en serio y no una falsa alarma como hace unos minutos.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Toneri — ¿Por qué fui vencido tan fácilmente?

— Porque estabas equivocado— Hinata se acerca un poco más — Es una pena que no hayas entendido que estabas errado respecto al Decreto Divino de Hamura.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu Clan era el que estaba equivocado — Dice con firmeza la Hyuuga — Tu Clan estaba ansioso con obtener poder, terminaron atacando a los de su mismo clan, querían destruir la Tierra, solo con el propósito, de que solo sean ustedes los usuarios del chakra. Querían ser los únicos — Ella se queda en silencio, durante unos minutos — Pero si aceptas venir conmigo, yo te llevare hasta donde Hamura-sama, apareció frente a mí.

— ¡No me interesa! — Grita en respuesta Toneri — ¡Todo lo que tú dices es mentira! ¿¡Que sabe una insignificante humana como tú?!

Hinata lo mira con pena, a pesar de querer ayudarlo, él rechaza su oferta. Naruto lo observa sin poder creer que aun siga empedernido en no escuchar a Hinata, a pesar de que ella sea tan buena con una persona, y de que desea ayudarlo.

Sasuke sin decir una palabra, se acerca hasta él y empieza a sacarle los ojos. Toneri grita de dolor, por lo que Hinata desvía la mirada, ella no quería ver eso. Luego de un rato los gritos cesan.

— Hinata — Ella mira al frente y ve a Sasuke, extendiéndole las manos. Mira a esta y ve los ojos de Hanabi.

Lo toma en sus manos, mira a Sasuke con una sonrisa y corre devuelta hacia los demás.

Lo ojos de Hanabi, los había recuperado.

Cuando llega hasta donde están los demás, con alegría le da los ojos a Sakura, quien le sonríe devuelta. Se acerca hasta Hanabi, agarra su mano y la aprieta.

— Espera un poco más Hanabi — Con su mano libre empieza a acariciar su cabeza.

— Confía en mi — Dice Sakura, mirando a la Hyuuga mayor.

Hinata al escuchar sus palabras, la mira fijamente y sonríe.

— Siempre.

Mientras Sakura empieza a operar, Hinata aprieta la mano de Hanabi. Levanta su mirada, observa a Sakura, a Shino, a Sai y a Shikamaru, dirige su mirada, hacia Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se acercan hasta ellos. Los mira a todos, era gracias a ellos, que ella pudo llegar hasta ahí; todo gracias a sus amigos.

— Gracias…— Susurra, haciendo que todos la miren — Gracias chicos.

Shino se acerca a ella y coloca su mano en el hombro de Hinata, quien se encuentra llorando.

Todos la miran sin decir una palabra, ellos entendían como la ojiperla se sentía en ese momento. La angustia que ella parecía sentir durante toda la misión y ahora que había logrado recuperar a Hanabi. Pero de eso no había que preocuparse más, ya que ellos habían cumplido la misión y con éxito.

Luego de unos minutos, Hanabi abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Nee-san! — Exclama abrazándola.

Hinata acepta su abrazo, mira a Sakura con una sonrisa.

— Gracias.

— ¿Ahora podemos irnos? — Pregunta Sai.

— Por supuesto — Exclama con alegría el rubio.

— Esperen — Interrumpe Shikamaru — Necesitamos avisar al Hokage que ya cumplimos la misión.

Todos lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo haríamos eso? — Cuestiona Shino.

Shikamaru se pone pensar de qué manera avisarle al Hokage, una manera en la cual la información le llegue al instante. Luego de estar pensando un rato se le ocurre algo, por lo que mira a Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que el rubio, siente escalofríos pasar por su columna

¿Qué quería que haga Naruto, Shikamaru?

* * *

— La luna no ha vuelto a moverse — Dice Gai, en medio del silencio que había — Y eso que ya pasa cerca de la media hora.

— Solo espero que ya no siga moviéndose — Comenta Kakashi.

— ¡Hokage-sama! — Este mira a su costado, a la mujer rubia — ¡Hay algo escrito en la luna!

— ¿Cómo?

— Parece que el Kyubi ha escrito algo en la luna.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? — Pregunta Tsunade.

— A juzgar por la letra, eso significaría…— Mira hacia el Hokage con alegría — ¡Misión Cumplida!

Kakashi mira su mano y ve que el reloj se ha detenido completamente, mira de vuelta a la luna.

— Gracias chicos…

Ino se prepara para avisar a todos.

— Anuncio para todo el mundo, la luna se ha detenido. Todo esto es gracias a Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata y Sai

Ten Ten mira con asombro a Kiba y a Chouji, y no puede evitar pensar que tal vez ella si estaba equivocada.

— ¡Esos son nuestros amigos! — Exclama Kiba con alegría, provocando la risa en Chouji y Ten Ten.

Kurenai, abraza a Mirai, y mira fijamente la luna.

— Gracias Hinata — Susurra con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

— ¡En serio que soy malo para la caligrafía! — Exclama el rubio, quien sigue trasformado en Kurama.

Naruto, siente las fuertes carcajadas, dadas por el bijuu, lo que hace que frunza el ceño.

Shikamaru lo mira con burla, a él se le había ocurrido que Naruto se transforme en Kurama, así de esa manera pueda escribir en la luna algo grande, de manera que se vea en la Tierra.

— Vámonos — Ordena el chico Nara, sin tomar en cuenta las quejas del rubio.

Sai vuelve a invocar tres aves, en donde se sube él junto a Shino, Sakura con Shikamaru, Hinata con Hanabi, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto van en Garuda.

Mientras ellos vuelan hacia la salida, Hinata no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás.

" _Me pregunto que hará él de ahora en adelante"_ — Piensa ella.

— Tal vez no se vuelva a acercar a la Tierra — Hinata mira con asombro a Sasuke.

Pero si ella no había dicho nada, entonces este le dedica una mirada rápida, la cual la desconcierta más.

— ¿A quién le hablas? — Pregunta el rubio, sin entender la razón por la que Sasuke hablo de la nada.

— A nadie.

La Hyuuga mira a Sasuke un segundo más y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al frente, bueno él siempre fue bueno para leer lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

En la superficie de la luna, se puede llegar a ver la figura de Toneri. Este se encuentra tirado en el suelo, mirando hacia el espacio; su brazo no había dejado de sangrar y él ya no tenía las fuerzas como para hacer algo.

El rubio y el otro de cabello negro, se habían ido dejándolo tirado. Al igual que Hinata, quien en el momento de tener en su poder los ojos, salió corriendo. Estaba seguro que ella fue con su hermana, sino no habría razón que saliera tan apurada.

Recuerda la primera vez que la vio, con su dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras saludaba a los sirvientes. En ese momento él había pensado que esa chica era perfecta para reconstruir su clan, ya que poseía todo lo que él buscaba. Hinata era tranquila, educada, dulce y lo mejor era hija del Clan Hyuuga, lo cual significaba que ella era descendiente directo de Hamura. Incluso había deducido, por su forma de actuar y hablar, que la chica era alguien con un carácter débil y fácil de dominar., pero tal parecía que se había equivocado.

Hinata, nunca había aceptado irse con él, sin tener un plan antes. Desde el momento que ella, sin decir palabras, se acercó a él y acepto irse juntos; ella ya tenía la idea de traicionarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Supuestamente ella dijo, que él se había equivocado, pero ¿en que se equivocó?

Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre, antes de morir.

" _ **Cumple el Decreto Sagrado de Hamura, eres él único que lo puede llevar a cabo"**_

Aun recordaba, que le habían quitado sus ojos y el de las demás personas de su clan, con el propósito de crear el tenseigan, con la misión de cumplir el Decreto Sagrado de Hamura, el cual era que debía destruir a todo lo creado por Hagoromo.

Pero Hinata le había gritado que todo eso estaba mal, pero ¿qué sabría eso una insignificante humana como ella? ¿Una niña mimada que vivía junto a su padre y a su hermana? ¿Una maldita que tenía amigos?

Toneri, siente lagrimas salir de sus ojos, mientras en su interior siente una gran impotencia de que ella tenga, lo que él siempre quiso tener. Una familia, compañeros. Con su mano izquierda, se seca las lágrimas con furia.

Pero aun así, eso no significaba que les estuviera dando la razón a ellos, ya que aun en ese estado, seguía pensando que él no se equivocó en nada. Él sabía que los humanos seguirían utilizando el chakra de manera errónea, creando guerras entre ellos, creando caos y desastre en la Tierra. Pero aun así, ellos se saldrían con la suya, mientras que él muere lentamente desangrado.

De pronto empieza a sentir sueño, quiere descansar, pero sabe que en el momento que empiece a dormir, él dejara de respirar. Morirá y junto a él se llevara lo poco que queda de su clan.

— Desearía tener tu vida, Hinata…

Luego de esas palabras, la respiración de Toneri se vuelve tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Pero él no está durmiendo, él ha muerto.

Ha muerto, pensando que en ningún momento había hecho algo mal, que sus creencias no estaban equivocadas.

Murió, de la misma forma que vivió toda su vida, solo.

Él había muerto en soledad, sin tener a nadie a su lado.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Llegamos hasta el manantial, miro a Hanabi, quien se encuentra a mi lado. Coloco mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella me mire.

— Volvamos a casa Hanabi — Le digo con una suave sonrisa.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras responde.

— Volvamos, Nee-san.

Miro a Naruto-kun, quien también me observa. Sé que debo hablar con él, pero siento que este no es el momento.

— Vamos — Escucho a Shikamaru-kun.

Todos saltamos hacia el manantial, empezamos a subir para la superficie, saltando a través de las rocas, evitando tocas las esferas resplandecientes, para así no caer en el genjutsu.

Miro a Naruto-kun, quien va a mi lado, luego dirijo mi vista a Hanabi, sin poder creer que la haya recuperado y ahora este volviendo conmigo. Tuve que recorrer un largo camino hasta ella, puse mucho esfuerzo en rescatarla, pero todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena.

" _Oka-san, yo pude cumplir con la promesa"_ — A mi mente me llega el rostro de mi madre, dándome una sonrisa muy dulce.

" _Neji-niisan, gracias por todo"_

Gracias a él había logrado superar mis miedos, a valorarme por mi misma, a tener más confianza. Pero lo más importante, es que sé que Neji-niisan siempre estará en su corazón y a mi lado, y por eso yo no quiero decepcionarlo nunca más. Me convertiré en una gran kunoichi, e intentare resolver los conflictos con la rama secundaria.

" _Otou-san, espéranos"_

Cuando llegara a la aldea, correré rápido para verlo, y le daré el abrazo que nunca me atreví a darle, a decirle cuando lo quiero. Porque a pesar de todo, sé que él se preocupa por nosotras, solo que lo hace a su manera especial.

Me detengo de pronto, haciendo que todos se queden quietos mirándome. Miro a la persona a mi lado, siento que es momento de decirle las palabras que, desde hace mucho tiempo, han estado estancadas en mi garganta, esperando ser dicha en voz alta alguna vez.

— Te amo…

El lugar queda en silencio, entonces si esperar que me responda, la estrecho entre mis brazos. Los brazos de Hanabi me rodean y me dice con voz suave.

— Yo también, Nee-san…

No puedo evitar emocionarme, ya que nunca en mi vida le dije esas palabras a ella y me había respondido de la misma forma. Sé que ella no sabe lo emocionada que estaba cuando me entere que tendría una hermanita, o cuando dijo mi nombre, pero cuando llegue a casa, le contare todo. Yo deseo ser una buena hermana mayor, alguien de quien ella este orgullosa; de la misma forma que yo estoy orgullosa de ella.

Levanto la mirada y detrás de Hanabi, se encuentra Sasuke-kun, quien tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Eso es algo que me llama la atención.

Dejo a Hanabi y pido disculpas a los demás, por retrasarlos, pero a ellos no les importa eso. Miro a Naruto-kun, quien sonríe ampliamente.

Extiendo mi mano hacia Hanabi, quien la recibe con gusto. Tomadas de la mano, seguimos el camino.

Cuando salimos de ahí, Naruto-kun se encarga de destruir la entrada. Ahora ya nadie podría ir a la luna.

Sai-kun invoca sus aves y yo me subo a una junto a Hanabi. Mientras viajamos, recuerdo de pronto algo. Me saco mi mochila, la cual Sakura-san me devolvió, busco adentro y me encuentro con la bufanda roja, por lo que inconscientemente giro mi rostro hacia Naruto-kun, quien va con Sasuke-kun.

Pero él sigue mirando al frente, solo Sasuke-kun gira su cabeza hacia mí, por lo que yo le sonrió. Él no muestra cambio en su expresión, pero en ningún momento me deja de mirar.

— ¿Qué miras Uchiha? — De repente la voz de Hanabi se deja escuchar.

La miro sorprendida, y vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke-kun, quien observa a Hanabi con el ceño fruncido. Miro de vuelta a Hanabi y ella también frunce su ceño. Me entretengo mirándolos a los dos, quienes se miran fijamente y sin poder evitarlo lanzo una carcajada.

En el momento que me doy cuenta que me estoy riendo en voz alta, me tapo la boca. Todos me miran sorprendidos. Creo que es la primera vez que me rio en voz alta, por lo que siento mi rostro arder de vergüenza.

— Lo siento — Es lo único que atino a decir, pero de repente la escucho reír a Sakura-san.

Los demás, siguen a Sakura-san y empiezan a reírse, excepto Sasuke-kun, quien mira al frente.

— Estás diferente — Me dice Hanabi.

— ¿En serio?

— Si — Ella se gira y me mira fijamente — Tus ojos brillan mucho, además es la primera vez que ríes de esa forma.

Yo bajo la cabeza.

— Pero ¿sabes qué?

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunto.

— Me gusta que estés diferente — Me dice con una sonrisa y rápidamente se da la vuelta.

A las horas, pudimos llegar a los límites de Konoha, por lo que decidimos caminar hasta llegar a la aldea. Mientras nos acercamos, observo que Sakura-san se detiene de pronto y mira hacia atrás. Curiosa, también hago lo mismo y veo que Sasuke-kun se detuvo.

Los otros, también se detienen de pronto, sin entender que sucede.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? — Le pregunta Naruto-kun.

Sasuke-kun, se queda callado durante un rato, y al juzgar por su ceño fruncido, está pensando en cómo decir lo que dirá.

— No puedo entrar con ustedes a la aldea.

Las palabras de Sasuke-kun, hace que lo miremos fijamente, sin entender a qué se refería con eso.

* * *

 **POV Off**

En la entrada de la aldea, se encuentra un grupo de chicos, acompañando al Hokage y a la ex Hokage. El grupo de chicos, se conforma por Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Ten Ten y Lee. Pero también se estan Kurenai, con su hija y Gai.

Todos hablan amenamente, entre ellos, mientras esperan a los héroes del mundo.

La gente de la aldea, a ver esto, decide también esperar a los chicos; por lo que el lugar de pronto se llena.

— ¡Ahí vienen! — Exclama Kiba.

Ino mira hacia la entrada, pero ella no distingue nada desde allí. Mira con el ceño fruncido a Kiba.

— No los puedo ver — Comenta algo molesta.

— Yo siento su olor — Es la única respuesta que le da a la rubia.

Entonces ella se da cuenta, que él tiene razón. Por lo que decide, avisarles a las demás personas. Asustando a Kotetsu e Izumo, Ino se sube a la mesa y mira hacia el camino, que conduce a Konoha. Esforzando un poco la vista, logra divisar seis figuras, así que sin esperar a distinguir a cada uno de ellos, mira hacia la gente.

— ¡Gente! — Exclama, llamando la atención de todos — ¡Denle la bienvenida a los héroes del mundo!

Los chicos, que se acercan, logran escuchar lo que Ino está diciendo.

— Ellos son: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Nara Shikamaru y Hyuuga Hinata, quienes rescataron a Hyuuga Hanabi y detuvieron a la luna — Su discurso lo dice mirando a la audiencia, sin darse cuenta que sus amigos miran al grupo algo sorprendido, creándose un ambiente silencioso.

— ¿Por qué todos se olvidan de mí? — Las palabras de Shino, rompen el silencio y llaman la atención de la rubia, quien se da la vuelta rápido.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai y Hanabi, pero en vez de Hinata estaba Shino.

— ¡¿Shino?! — Gritan Ino y Kiba.

Estos dos se acercan corriendo hacia los recién llegados.

— ¿Por qué estas con ellos Shino? — Cuestiona el chico perro.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? — Cuestiona la rubia.

Viendo que ninguno contestaba, Naruto se coloca a lado de Shino, pone su mano en el hombro de este.

— Shino fue a ayudarnos.

— Así es — Afirma Shino, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero si llamaron a Shino, porque no me lo pidieron a mí también?! Yo hubiera ido sin pensarlo.

— Kiba — Lo interrumpe Shino, mientras coloca su mano en el hombro del otro — Veo que ahora entiendes lo que yo sentí, cuando fueron a la misión de traer a Sasuke.

Luego de dichas palabras, el lugar queda en silencio. Todos los novatos, no podían creer que Shino aún seguía molesto por eso. Pero esas palaras, provocan que Kiba deje de insistir con el tema. Naruto mira a Shino, sintiendo una gota caer de su frente, él nunca llegara a comprender al Aburame nunca.

— ¡¿Pero entonces que paso?! — Ino, se encarga de romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué paso con qué? — Pregunta con inocencia fingida Sakura.

— ¿Con Hinata? — Exclama Ten Ten.

Sakura mira a Naruto, quien dirige su mirada a Shikamaru, el cual levanta sus hombros. ¿Ahora qué les diría el rubio? Y mientras piensa, recuerda lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás.

— **¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron todos, excepto Hinata.**

 **Sasuke, aun serio, se destapa los oídos y es que el grito que pegaron fue demasiado fuerte.**

— **¿Estás hablando en serio Sasuke-kun? — Cuestiona Sakura.**

— **Sí, estoy hablando en serio.**

— **¡¿Pero cómo es posible que te hayas ido de la aldea y el Hokage no este enterado?! — Pregunta Shikamaru.**

— **El carcelero, me dejo salir.**

— **¿Él te puede dejar salir? — Hinata mira a Shino, y luego a Sasuke.**

— **Creo que no, pero aun así lo hizo.**

— **¿Por qué lo hizo? — Pregunta Sai.**

 **Sasuke se queda mudo, mientras los demás esperan ansiosos su respuesta. Luego de un rato pensando, decide hablar.**

— **Él se enteró que la hermana de Hinata fue secuestrada y me dijo que yo podría ir a ayudarles.**

 **Sakura mira sorprendida al azabache y es que esa es la primera vez que él dice que quiere ayudar a alguien, que no sea Naruto. Pero por otra parte, ella está feliz que él haya cambiado aunque sea un poco.**

— **Ya veo…— Contesta el rubio — ¿Entonces qué hacemos?**

 **Shikamaru se pone a pensar, ya que si Sasuke aparecía con ellos y los aldeanos se enteraban que él no había cumplido con su parte del trato, su sitruacion sería más complicada. Lo único que se le ocurre es que Sasuke entre por detrás de la aldea, mientras ellos llaman la atención en la entrada de la aldea.**

— **Yo entrare por la parte de atrás y me dirigiré directo a la cárcel — Dice Sasuke, pensando lo mismo que Shikamaru.**

— **Me parece buena idea — Dice Sakura.**

 **Naruto, asiente con la cabeza, ya que parecía que esa era la única forma. Entonces tomada la decisión, el rubio se da la vuelta para continuar el camino.**

— **Entonces, nosotros nos vamos — El rubio se detiene abruptamente.**

 **La palabra "nosotros" le llamo la atención, por lo que se da la vuelta y ve que su amigo agarra el brazo de Hinata. Pero no es el único que lo mira extrañado, sino todos e incluida la chica.**

— **¡Espera ahí Uchiha! — Exclama Hanabi — ¡Nee-san tiene que ir conmigo a ver a nuestro padre!**

 **El chico la mira, pero no le responde y luego dirige su mirada a Hinata, quien intenta descifrar lo que le quiere decir, hasta que de pronto se da cuenta de lo que el chico le quiere decir.**

 **La Hyuuga mayor, mira a su hermana y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le habla.**

— **Ve tu primero a ver a nuestro padre, luego iré yo.**

— **¿Por qué? — Pregunta Naruto.**

— **Sasuke-kun salió de la cárcel para ayudarnos a rescatar a Hanabi, él puso en riesgo su libertad, así que creo que debo acompañarlo, además así puedo agradecer a Eita-san por lo que hizo.**

 **Shikamaru le parece justo, al igual que Sakura y Sai, pero Shino y Hanabi fruncen sus ceños, mientras que el rubio no entiende mucho toda esa situación.**

— **Entonces nos vamos — Dice Sasuke, empezando a caminar, siendo seguido por Hinata.**

— **¡¿Ehh?! — Exclama Naruto, mirando hacia dónde van los dos.**

 **Sakura, lo mira y lanza un suspiro. El chico, parecía que no entendía nada.**

Ino mira fijamente al rubio, quien se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunta ella.

— Hinata, fue primero al hospital — Interviene Sakura, llamando la atención de todos.

— Pero si HInata se fue al Hospital a ver a su padre — Comenta Kiba, señalando a la pequeña Hyuuga — ¿Por qué Hanabi-chan esta con uste…Ah!

Este mira a Hanabi, quien lo interrumpió al darle una patada en la pierna. Mientras ella coloca su dedo índice en la boca, como diciéndole que se calle. Kiba, decide hacerle caso, pero eso si Hinata le contestaría todas sus preguntas.

Mientras que Ino, Ten Ten, Lee y Chouji miran a sus amigos, sin entender la razón por la que se ven nerviosos, pero deciden creerles. Al final ellos fueron los héroes.

* * *

 **POV Hinata**

Cuando llegamos a la cárcel, con el byakugan me fijo que no haya algún aldeano cerca y por lo que veo es así. Encuentro la figura de Eita-san, sentado en su escritorio. Le hago señas a Sasuke, para que entremos.

En el momento que entramos, Eita-san, levanta la vista de la revista que está leyendo y en el instante que me ve, se levanta de golpe y corre hacia donde estamos.

— ¡Hinata-san! — Él se acerca a mí con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro — ¡Qué bueno que haya vuelto!

— Yo estoy feliz de verlo otra vez, Eita-san — Contesto.

Él dirige su mirada a Sasuke-kun, quien no lo saludo. Eita-san frunce su ceño hacia el chico y presiento que él está molesto por que Sasuke-kun no lo saludo. Pero decido interponerme, antes que empiecen a discutir.

— Eita-san — Él me mira — Muchas gracias por dejar salir a Sasuke-kun, él nos ha ayudado mucho en la misión y todo es gracias a usted.

La mirada del carcelero, se suaviza antes mis palabras.

— Eres tan buena persona Hinata-san — Me dice — Me alegra que hayas vuelto sana y salva.

— No, Eita-san todo esto es gracia a usted, y deseo agra…

— ¿Ya puedo ir a mi celda? — Sasuke-kun me interrumpe, impidiéndome que siga alabando a Eita-san.

— ¿Qué nos ves que estamos hablando ahora?

— No me interesa lo que tú quieras hablar — Contesta Sasuke-kun — Además Hinata no tiene tiempo para estar hablando con un viejo como tú.

Sé que Sasuke-kun se está refiriendo al hecho que tengo que ir a ver a mi padre al hospital, pero aun así esa no es manera de hablarle a la persona que nos hizo un favor.

— ¡¿Viejo me dijiste?! — Exclama enojado Eita-san.

— ¿Qué ahora no escuchas?

Observo como ambos, se miran fijamente. Lanzo un suspiro, mientras me sigo preguntando ¿Cuándo será la vez que ellos dos se lleven bien? Digo han estado viéndose la cara durante dos años enteros y aun así parecía que su relación seguía siendo mala.

— Sasuke-kun tiene razón — Intervengo.

— ¡¿Qué soy viejo?! — Cuando me pregunta eso, me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Ehh? ¡No, eso no! — Contesto apurada.

— Pero eso acabas de decir — Dice Sasuke-kun, yo lo miro sorprendida.

— Si, dije que tenías razón, pero...

— ¿Eso piensas de mí? — Pregunta Eita-san, sin dejarme continuar.

— ¡No! — Exclamo — Me refiero a que tengo cosas que hacer.

Los dos me miran fijamente, entonces Eita-san parece tranquilizarse.

— Entonces si es así, toma las llaves de la celda de este — Me da las llaves — Y Cuando tengas tiempo podremos hablar.

— Muchas gracias Eita-san — Le agradezco.

— De nada.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la celda, siendo seguida por Sasuke-kun. En el camino lo miro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me pregunta.

— Esperaba que me ayudaras, no que me metas en líos — Expreso.

— Pero eso fue lo que dijiste — Me contesta, serio.

Fijo mi vista en él, con el intento que muestre otra expresión, pero me es imposible, ya que su rostro no muestra ninguna mueca. Lanzo un suspiro y sigo caminando.

Abro la celda y Sasuke-kun entra en ella. La cierro y sin poder evitarlo me quedo viéndolo.

El lugar queda en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, sino todo lo contrario.

— Sasuke-kun — Digo, rompiendo el silencio — Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, realmente no sé de qué manera podre recompénsatelo, el que nos hayas ayudado y en especial a mí.

— Eso no es necesario — Me contesta — Yo solo hice lo que haría por un amigo.

Lo que dice, hace que en mi rostro empiece a aparecer una sonrisa. Él ya me consideraba su amiga y eso me alegraba de sobremanera.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun — Digo con una sonrisa.

Pero él no me responde, solo se queda quieto mirándome. Pero al segundo, en su rostro noto una leve sonrisa, lo que hace que me emocione. Era la segunda vez que Sasuke-kun me sonreía y en un mismo día.

— Nos vemos, pasado mañana — Le digo.

— Nos vemos — Contesta.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida, pero siento una mirada sobre mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta y él me mira fijamente.

— Hinata — Me habla— Eres una buena hermana mayor.

— Eso espero ser — Admito.

— No es necesario, porque ya que lo eres.

Lo que me dice, me llama la atención, entonces los recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza. Cuando había abrazado a Hanabi, él me había sonreído y entonces entiendo la razón por la que lo hizo. Tal vez él recordó a Itachi-san.

Me giro completamente, mientras siento como mi corazón late con fuerza y dedicándole una gran sonrisa le digo.

— Cuando salgas, espero que sigamos viéndonos — Sasuke-kun me mira sorprendido — Digo, me sentiría mal si pierdo al amigo, que me gane hace poco; así que espero que cuando seas libres, sigamos siendo amigos.

— Por supuesto — Responde al instante él — Nuestra relación no cambiara.

Sus palabras provocan mucha alegría en mí.

— Ahora vete, que tu hermana te debe estar esperando — Continua hablando.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me despido de él.

Salgo corriendo del lugar, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras que al mismo tiempo siente como mi corazón late a mil por hora. Aunque realmente no entiendo muy bien, la razón por la que me emocionaron tanto sus palabras, pero decido no pensar en eso. Tal vez en un futuro lo entienda bien.

Cuando llego hasta el hospital, corro hacia la habitación de mi padre. Abro la puerta y veo a Hanabi, sentada al lado de mi él.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclama él.

— ¡Otou-san! — Contesto acercándome.

Me quedo viéndolo y decido dar el siguiente paso, me abalanzo hacia él, sorprendiéndolo. Pero aun así, él corresponde mi abrazo.

— Gracias por traer de vuelta a tu hermana sana y salva— Me dice, yo lo suelto para verlo mejor — Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Yo sonrió, mientras agarro la mano de mi padre y de repente otra mano se coloca encima de la nuestras, miro a Hanabi. Ella me sonríe.

— Ahora volvemos a estar juntos — Dice ella.

— Juntos, para siempre — Contesto.

— Así será — Finaliza mi padre, con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

A los dos días, Sasuke-kun ha sido puesto en libertad, sin que nadie sepa que había salido en libertad unos días antes. Eso nadie lo sabe, a excepción de nosotros.

En el lugar, solo los estamos esperando Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Kakashi-sama y yo. Cuando Sasuke-kun salió, Naruto-kun y Sakura-san corrieron hacia él, abrazándolo en el proceso, lo que provoca que sonría. Se nota que ellos lo apreciaban mucho.

— Bienvenido Sasuke — Le dice con una sonrisa Naruto-kun.

Él solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras Sakura-san y Kakashi-sama se acercan al pelinegro, para felicitarlo. Entonces decido que es momento de hablar con Naruto-kun, me acerco a él y toco su hombro para que me mira.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Él me mira con asombro, pero asiente con la cabeza. Empezamos a caminar hacia un lugar más tranquilo y escucho la voz de Sakura-san llamarnos. Miramos hacia atrás y tanto ella, como Sasuke-kun nos miran con curiosidad.

— Vayan yendo a mi casa — Les tira las llaves a Sasuke-kun, quien las recibe en el aire — Yo necesito hablar con Hinata.

Mientras él dice eso, noto como la expresión en el rostro de Sakura-san cambia, y esto hace que me dé cuenta de lo que ella está sintiendo en estos momentos.

— Esta bien — Dice con dudas ella.

Naruto-kun, se da la vuelta y me dice que continuemos. Llegamos hasta un pequeño parque. Él se coloca frente a mí y nos quedamos de esa manera, durante un tiempo.

— Naruto-kun — Me animo yo a romper el silencio — Yo creo que es momento de hablar sobre lo que paso en la misión.

— Creo que tienes razón — Contesta él.

A pesar de decir eso, ninguno de los dos se anima a hablar, como si estuviéramos nerviosos de lo que diremos. Ni siquiera nos miramos a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal si lo decimos al mismo tiempo? — Propone.

Me desconcierta lo que dice, pero siento que si hacemos eso, me será más fácil decirle eso. Asiento con la cabeza y acepto su condición. Respiramos hondo y en el momento que él dice el número tres, los dos gritamos.

— ¡Lo siento!

Cuando había gritado, cerré mis ojos, pero los abro en el momento que escucho sus palabras. Él también me mira sorprendido, ambos sorprendidos que hayamos dicho lo mismo. Empiezo a reír suavemente y él también lo hace.

Había pensado que él me diría que me amaba, y yo sería la única que lo rechazaría, pero había sido todo lo contrario.

— Lo siento Hinata — Dice él, dejando de reír y mirándome serio — Creo que me precipite al decirte que te amaba — Yo también dejo de reír — Discúlpame por no poder corresponderte, quisiera hacerlo, pero simplemente no puedo.

Inhalo aire, intentado tranquilizarme, para no llorar. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado de pronto e incluso olvide, que segundo antes había estado riendo.

— No te tienes que disculpar.

— Es que…— La mirada de él, recuerdo que es la misma que puso cuando yo me confesé. Una mirada de arrepentimiento, de tristeza — Hinata, tu eres bella, dulce, tranquila y una persona con una gran corazón, y aunque lo intente con todas mi fuerzas, no te puedo ver como algo más; y eso me hace sentir mal, que soy la peor…

— ¡No! — Lo interrumpo — Yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponder mis sentimientos, y mucho menos quiero que te sientas mal, si es que me rechazas. Naruto-kun uno no elige a quien amar, ese sentimiento simplemente nace solo.

Él agacha la cabeza, sin querer mirarme, pero yo me acerco y con mi mano hago que levante la vista y me mire. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, me atreví a acercarme a él y tocarlo. Observo detenidamente su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules, como el cielo. Él es mi primer amor, la persona que he querido con todas mis fuerzas durante mucho tiempo. Quien me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, la persona que más admiro. El chico bueno, que siempre piensa en los demás, un gran amigo.

— Yo no deseo que me correspondas por obligación, yo no quiero un amor así. Yo no quiero ser la única feliz — Lo miro fijamente — Yo deseo que tú también seas feliz.

— Hinata…

— Yo aún te sigo amando, pero eso no significa que tú me debas corresponder. Además tu amas a alguien más y estoy segura que esa persona también siente lo mismo por ti.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Él muestra asombro.

— Porque lo puedo notar en la forma en que te mira y en la manera que tú la miras. Se nota que se aman y yo no quiero interponerme en tu felicidad. Naruto-kun, lo que yo más deseo, es que seas feliz. Mereces ser feliz.

Me alejo de él, mientras siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Naruto-kun me mira con tristeza y de repente hace una reverencia.

— Gracias por protegerme, por arriesgar tu vida por la mía — Exclama — Y discúlpame por no haber podido salvar a Neji.

En ese instante, siento como mi corazón se empieza a romper y las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes.

— Lo siento — Su voz parece quebrarse.

— Neji-niisan arriesgo su vida por los dos — Él me mira —Esa fue su decisión y lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros, es agradecerle por salvarnos. Que seamos felices a nuestras maneras, sin que sientas la obligación de pedirme disculpas por su muerte, ya que tú nunca tuviste la culpa de eso.

— Pero…yo le había dicho que arreglaría la diferencia de tu clan, aun así nunca lo pude salvar de eso y termino muriendo.

— Entonces, arréglalo ahora — Naruto-kun me mira sin entender — Convierte en Hokage y si lo deseas podemos hablar con los ancianos del clan y pedirles que quiten el sello. Neji-niisan era alguien fuerte, inteligente, un líder innato y nunca hubiera podido aspirar a ser la cabecilla del clan, debido a que nació en la rama secundaria, pero yo no deseo que otra persona pase por lo mismo que él. Así que si quieres que él sea feliz, y quieres mi perdón, entonces ayuda al clan.

Naruto-kun, baja su mirada, pero al minuto la levanta. Esta vez sus ojos demuestran determinación.

— Es una promesa — Me dice.

Sus palabras, hacen que pueda sonreír. Él se da la vuelta, para irse, pero de pronto siento la necesidad de detenerlo.

— Naruto-kun…

Él se da la vuelta.

— Puedo…— Respiro hondo y lo miro fijo a los ojos — ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Naruto-kun, a pesar de esta sorprendido por mi petición, no hace comentarios y se acerca lentamente, hasta colocarse al frente mío. Miro hacia arriba, él es alto; rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos y él hace lo mismo. Coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, escucho su corazón y su respiración. Siento enormes ganas de llorar, pero respiro hondo, para no hacerlo.

Luego de unos minutos, me separo de él. Levanto mi mano hacia él y la toma sin dudarlo.

— ¿Amigos? — Pregunto.

— Grandes amigos, Hinata — Contesta con una suave sonrisa.

Naruto-kun, se para derecho, con su rostro mostrando arrepentimiento. Se da la vuelta y se empieza a caminar. Yo observo como se va del lugar.

Ahí se está yendo mi primer amor, la primera persona que me dio deseos de ser mejor, quien se parecía a mí, la persona que más admiro del mundo, el chico más bueno que existe, pero quien no me amaba.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la casa de Kurenai-sensei, donde Kiba-kun, Akamaru y Shino-kun deben estar. Mientras camino, empiezo a recordar al pequeño Naruto-kun, quien era rechazado por todos, que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para ser más fuerte. Quien siempre aspiro a metas grandes, sin tener miedo.

Cuando llego a la casa de mi sensei, toco la puerta y esta se abre mostrando la figura de Kiba-kun, al otro lado.

— ¿Hinata? — Me mira con preocupación — ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

En ese momento, se asoman Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei. Ella se acerca corriendo hasta mí y agarra mi rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué paso querida? — Me pregunta con dulzura.

— Naruto-kun…me rechazo — Respondo en medio del llanto.

— ¡Oh mi niña! — Exclama ella, abrazándome.

Lloro, mientras siento como mi corazón se sigue rompiendo. Mi primer amor había acabado y sé que no hay manera de volver las cosas atrás. Ella solo me abrazo, durante, todo el tiempo que estuve en su casa, mientras mis dos amigos, junto a Akamaru intentaban animarme.

Ese día había llorado, como si no hubiera un mañana, el dolor que sentía era tan grande, que pensé que me moriría sin su amor; pero eso no paso.

Incluso ese mismo día, me di cuenta de las maravillosas personas que era mis compañeros; ya que ellos estuvieron todo el ese día a mi lado, intentando que pensara en otra cosa. Kiba-kun, había llevado a Akamaru, quien chocaba su cabeza contra mí, como si quisiera animarme. Shino-kun, se dedicó a contarnos su viaje, mientras nos mostrada los extraños bichos que encontró. Verlos hablar tan animadamente, me hizo dar cuenta, que aunque no tenga el amor de Naruto-kun, tengo el cariño de mis amigos. También esa vez, Kurenai-sensei me había dicho.

" _ **El tiempo lo cura todo"**_

Y tenía razón, el tiempo pasó y mi dolor fue disminuyendo, hasta desaparecer por completo. El ver la sonrisa de Naruto-kun, ya no dolía, sino todo lo contrario, me alegraba verla. Recuerdo que él, luego de esa vez, no se había acercado a mí hasta por un mes, pero luego me encontró por casualidad y me hablo como si nada hubiera pasado. Que haya hecho eso, hizo que me sintiera tranquila, había perdido la oportunidad de ser su novia, pero no la de ser su amiga.

De eso han pasado 8 años, Naruto-kun se hizo Hokage de la aldea, y como me había prometido, él vino personalmente para pedir que el sello sea sacado y aunque costo al principio, lo pudimos lograr. Luego de eso, me di cuenta, que debía ayudar en los asuntos del clan, por lo que ayudo a Hanabi, quien se está por convertir en la cabecilla del clan.

Pero sobre todo se me siento tranquila por la decisión que tome.

Una decisión que cambio mi vida.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna-san! Me alegra ( y al mismo tiempo me entristece un poco) traerles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, la cual me encanto escribir, aunque como ya dije, esto aun no acaba :D

Ademas que seguro mañana, publique el epilogo, el cual tenia pensado colocar al final de este capitulo, pero a la final decidí hacerlo aparte.

Ahora hablando del capitulo, como vieron el principio fue el final de la batalla contra Toneri, la cual no iba a durar mucho y todo por que Sasuke no tiene tanta paciencia como Naruto xD Aquí Toneri murió, no como en la película en donde siguió vivo(en la cual incluso Hinata lo invita a la Tierra), pero se mantiene el hecho que tanto Hinata como Naruto lo quieren ayudar, solo que él es muy orgulloso como para aceptar su error. También esta la parte de su muerte, la cual intente explicar (desde mi punto de vista) lo que Toneri sentía. Ademas, quise escribir la manera en la que ellos vuelve, como la gente de Konoha los recibe e incluso deseaba escribir la conversación entre Shino y Kiba xDD

Por lo de la escena del rechazo, espero que les haya gustado, por que la tuve que escribir dos veces, debido a que quería escribir mucho y me complique. Así que espero que se entienda lo que quiero decir al hacer que Hinata y Naruto no queden juntos, ya que yo siento que Naruto, hizo mucho por todas las personas que él merece ser feliz con la persona que amo desde un principio.

Bueno, hora de agradecer sus hermosos reviews:

 ***Chi Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja corte el capitulo ahí, para dejarlo en suspenso xD con quien se quedara Hinata, bueno en el epilogo ella lo dirá de manera muy sutil xD Ya pensare en escribir de otras parejas, pero por ahora estoy segura que en las pequeñas historias que escribiré en el nuevo fic (continuación de este) de la mayoría de las parejas del anime y como quedaron juntas. Me emociona leer, que te gusten mucho las historias que escribo y te digo que pronto volveré con "Egao no Jikan", con un capitulo para reír xD que incluirá la primera aparición de Naruto :D Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***Cherrymarce:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Si, lamentablemente esta historia se acabo, pero espero verte por otro fic, que sera la continuación de esta historia y ahí si se tratara principalmente sobre las parejas, las cuales se sabrá en el epilogo (que espero subir mañana e incluso si puedo hoy a la noche) Así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

 ***Danisanchez Uchiha18:** Gracias por tu comentario! Si lamentablemente este fic se acaba, pero aun falta historias por contar y espero verte por el otro fic. Así que espero que te guste el final de esta historia y pronto regresare con epilogo. Por cierto, la vez pasada escribí tu nombre como lo tenes, pero parece que por el punto que hay en medio, la pagina me lo borro y solo salio el "18" :P

 ***Jenni 4364:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero verte por el otro fic :D Por lo de la pareja en el epilogo se dará a entender, sin la necesidad de decir nombres y esas cosas. Así que espero que te haya gustado el final de esta historia :D

Sin mas que agregar, mas que espero que coman todas su verduras (?) espera eso no era xD

Ah si! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos en el epilogo! :D

Bai Bai (?) xD


	14. Epilogo

*Letras en cursiva, representan los pensamientos de Hinata.

*Algunas frases se escribirán en cursiva y negrita, pero Hinata se encargara de explicar quien dice tal frase. Por ejemplo (" _Me alegro por ella"_ — La voz de Sasuke-kun resuena en mi cabeza) Esta frase la dijo Sasuke en algún momento y Hinata solo la recuerda.

*Sera narrado en tercera persona.

*Las palabras que tengan un asterisco, serán aclaradas al final, por si alguien no entiende.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _"Una sensación de paz, es indicación de que has tomado la decisión correcta"_**

* * *

Luego del ataque de Toneri, todo en la Tierra volvió a la normalidad. La mayoría de la gente estaba conforme con su situación actual, disfrutando su vida de una manera pacífica. Aunque obviamente siempre habrá gente disconforme, como algunos rebeldes.

Nuestro protagonista, había logrado su gran sueño, ser el Hokage de la aldea. Ser reconocido por todas la gente y tener su propia familia. Al igual que sus amigos, quienes cada uno construyo su familia y lograron la mayoría sus metas.

Todo es normal en la aldea, exceptuando este día, en el cual se llevara a cabo una de las tantas reuniones que hacer los kages, cada mes. Solo que ahora toca en la aldea de Konoha y eso es algo que nuestro querido rubio no esperaba.

— ¡¿Cómo que te olvidaste que la reunión es hoy?! — Grita Shikamaru, sin poder creer la confesión que le había hecho Naruto, quien no sabe cómo esconderse de la furia de su ayudante.

— Lo siento — Dice el rubio — Pensé que la reunión era el día de mañana, no hoy.

Su ayudante lanza un suspiro resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer él, si Naruto siempre fue así?

— Bueno, por lo menos no hiciste otros planes el día de hoy.

Naruto, empieza a subir poco a poco su cabeza, desde debajo de su escritorio.

— En realidad…

Shikamaru, siente unas enormes ganas de pegarle a su amigo.

* * *

Pero mientras el rubio tiene sus propios problemas, en el Distrito Hyuuga, más específicamente en la Mansión Principal, se puede distinguir la figura de dos mujeres, una más grande que la otra.

La mayor se encuentra tejiendo, lo que parece una bufanda, mientras que la otra solo observa lo que hace.

— ¿Para quién es eso Nee-san?

Hinata mira a Hanabi, quien se encuentra comiendo unos dangos. Vuelve la vista hacia la bufanda que está tejiendo.

— Para Hitomi — Responde con una sonrisa — Ya está empezando a hacer frio y quiero que cuando vaya a la academia no se resfrié, ya viste lo complicado que es si se enferma.

— Tienes razón — Responde su hermana.

No es que Hinata no quiera hacerse cargo de su hija, sino que el problema era que en esos momentos ellas dos se encuentran solas y como anda ocupada ayudando a Hanabi, a veces no pasa mucho tiempo en casa. Aunque a Hitomi, no le importa mucho, ya que ella siempre anda al lado de sus amigos.

— ¿Ella está en la academia ahora? — Pregunta Hanabi.

— Si, me dijo ayer, que luego de la academia iría a la casa de Sakura-san.

— Ya veo.

La ojiperla retomo su tarea, mientras tararea una canción. Verla de esa manera, hace que Hanabi recuerde el día, que las marionetas de Toneri la habían secuestrado. La posición, la canción que tararea son iguales a la de esa vez, pero con la única diferencia que la bufanda que teje no es de color roja, sino violeta.

— Nee-san — La llama la joven, haciendo que Hinata deje de tejer y la mire con atención — Hay algo que siempre me pregunte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué razón no empezaste a salir con Naruto-san, cuando él se confesó a ti?

Hinata, baja su mirada, como si se pusiera a recordar todo lo que paso esa vez.

— Bueno — Ella deja el tejido en la mesa — Primero, Naruto-kun fue quien me rechazo.

— Pero ¿que no me dijiste que él se te confeso? — Pregunta con desconcierto la menor.

— Si, pero eso sucedió cuando durante la misión, además él realmente lo dijo por decirlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Desde que somos pequeños a mí me gustaba él, mientras que a él le gustaba Sakura-san; así fue durante todo el tiempo, hasta que en esa misión me dijo que me "amaba" — Hinata se detiene recordando ese momento — Algo que se me hizo muy extraño.

— ¿Entonces de ahí sacaste la conclusión de que él nunca te amo?

— No solo de eso.

— ¿De qué más?

— De su mirada — Hanabi levanta su ceja, sin entender de lo que habla su hermana — Antes de irme con Toneri, yo me confesé primero a él; le dije que yo aún seguía amándolo y… — Ella se queda en silencio durante un segundo — Recuerdo que su mirada cambio, como si me dijera a través de ella lo arrepentido que estaba, lo mal que se sentía al no corresponderme y ahí me di cuenta, que él se estaba obligando a corresponderme. Y bueno, luego paso, que lo pensó bien y termino rechazándome.

— Pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera insistido con su confesión?

Hinata sonríe levemente, toma la bufanda y sigue tejiendo, mientras habla con Hanabi.

— Si él hubiera insistido en eso, yo lo iba a rechazar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no se puede obligar a nadie a que te amé. Nadie pide de quien enamorarse, ese sentimiento nace solo y yo realmente no me veía obligándolo a amarme. Si eso hubiera pasado me habría sentido la peor persona, por eso preferí animarlo.

— Eres muy buena.

Hinata sonríe, ante las palabras de su hermanita.

— Pero — Continua Hanabi — ¿Nunca te arrepentiste de tu decisión?

— Nunca — Contesta instantáneamente Hinata — Yo estoy feliz con la decisión que tome, digo de esa manera pude volver a enamorarme, casarme y tener una hermosa hija.

— Pero ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar que hubiera pasado si, tú aceptabas sus sentimientos y terminaran casados?

Hinata, se queda muda, ya que ella nunca había pensado en eso. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba su hermana, le da un poco de curiosidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado con Naruto-kun? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Serian felices? ¿Ella sería más feliz, de lo que es ahora?

De pronto la puerta se abre, mostrando a Kou. Este hace una reverencia y entra completamente a la habitación.

— Disculpe Hinata-sama, pero no se olvide que hoy tiene que ir a la oficina del Hokage.

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclama Hinata, haciendo que Hanabi la mire con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué vas a verlo? — Pregunta.

— Le había dicho que hoy iría a verlo — Contesta y mira hacia la bufanda.

Ella le había dicho que iría a verlo, pero se había olvido y empezó a tejer. Si no continua, duda que pueda acabar para el día de mañana.

 _¿Qué hare ahora?_ — Se pregunta

— Déjamelo a mí.

Hinata mira sorprendida a Hanabi; mientras ella tiene extendida su mano.

— Yo seguiré tejiendo, y tú ve con el Hokage.

La Hyuuga mayor baja la mira hacia la bufanda, mira a Hanabi con una sonrisa, le entrega la casi bufanda, le da un beso en la frente, agarra su bolso y sale corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage.

" _Solo espero no llegar tarde"_

* * *

Mientras que Hinata, corre hacia la Torre del Hokage, para encontrase con Naruto; encima de las cabezas de los Hokages, se está desarrollando una situación un tanto extraña. Dos chicos, bueno más bien un niño y una niña, de aproximadamente como 6 años, se encuentran sentados encimas de las caras de los Hokages. Esto llama la atención, por lo que deciden contarle al Hokage.

— Naruto — Lo llama Shikamaru, entrando en la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? — Pregunta el rubio, quien escribe unos papeles

— Tu hijo está en la montaña de los Hokages y tiene cerca de él unas pinturas.

En el momento que escucha la palabra "pintura", levanta rápido la vista hacia su ayudante. Él sabía lo que significaba eso, ya que él ya había hecho lo mismo, muchas veces, cuando era pequeño. Nunca pensó que su hijo, querría hacer lo mismo. Aunque en realidad ese no era problema, sino el hecho que justo ese día llegaban los demás kages a la aldea y no podía mostrarles los rostros de los Hokages pintados.

Naruto, se levanta decidido a hablar con su hijo. Shikamaru lo sigue por detrás.

Cuando llegan al lugar, ve con horror, como las caras de los hokages se encontraban pintadas, bueno a excepción de la suya y la de su padre. Por lo menos su hijo tenía respeto por su abuelo.

— Naruto — El rubio mira a Shikamaru — Ve, rétalo por lo que hizo y que él mismo se ponga a limpiar lo que hizo, antes de la llegada de los kages.

Naruto, asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia donde está su hijo. Respira hondo y empieza a practicar con su voz, para que de esa manera le salga gruesa y suene como si estuviera enojado.

Mientras Shikamaru, empieza a impacientarse de lo lento que es el rubio. ¿Qué le costaba ir a retar a su hijo? Mira su reloj y nota que han pasado cinco minutos y el rubio seguía practicando con su voz. Ya cansado de todo esto, decide hacer algo.

— ¡Ya vete! — Le grita, empujándolo.

— ¡Ya voy! — Exclama el rubio.

Se sube saltando y cuando llega hasta arriba, escucha la voz de su hijo.

— ¿Qué te parece mi obra de arte?

— Normal — Escucha la voz monótona de la amiga de su hijo — No es la gran cosa.

" _Igual a su padre"_ — Piensa en rubio, con una gota en su cabeza.

Entonces recuerda, la razón por la que se encuentra ahí. Respirando hondo, sale de su escondite y pega el grito más fuerte, que haya dado en toda su vida.

— ¡Shinachiku!

Tanto su hijo, como la niña, pegan un salto y se dan la vuelta.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! — Grita la niña de cabello negro, mientras huye del lugar.

El pequeño rubio, mira con asombro, como su supuesta "mejor amiga" se va corriendo. Lo había traicionado.

— Traidora — Susurra.

— Igual a su padre — Comenta Naruto, mirando hacia donde se había ido la pequeña. Pero entonces mira a su hijo y pone lo que supuestamente seria su cara de "estoy enojado" — ¡Shinachiku, respóndeme ahora mismo! ¿Por qué razón hiciste esto?

Su hijo lo mira tranquilo, él sabe que su padre está fingiendo enojo.

— ¡Porque me prometiste que hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntos! — Reprocha el niño.

Naruto, siente deseos de huir, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, ya supuestamente él es el adulto ahí.

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! — Exclama el rubio — ¡En serio me olvide que hoy era la reunión de los kages!

— ¡Pero me lo prometiste!

— Si, ya sé que te lo prometí, pero en serio que no puedo. Si pudiera les diría a los kages que pospongamos la reunión, pero ellos ya han partido de sus aldeas, hace como dos días y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

— ¡Naruto apúrate! — Escucha que le grita Shikamaru, desde abajo.

— ¡Ya voy! — Grita el rubio — Estoy retando a Shinachiku —Luego baja rápidamente el volumen de su voz — Ahora hazme un favor, limpia todo esto y prometo que el día de mañana la pasaremos los dos juntos todo el día.

Su hijo, que esta de brazos cruzados, entrecierra sus ojos, observando detenidamente el rostro de su padre. Al cabo de unos minutos, decide aceptar.

— Esta bien — Responde, a lo que Naruto suspira de alivio — Pero además tendrás que recompensarme con algo más.

— ¿Recompensarte?

— Si, deseo que me enseñes a hacer el kage bushin— Dice feliz el niño.

Naruto no sabe que responder, su hijo de solo 6 años, a punto de ingresar a la academia, le pedía que practicaran el kage bushin. Si su esposa escuchaba que él acepta enseñarle ese jutsu lo mataría vivo a él, ya que ese utilizaba mucho chakra.

— Shina-chan — El rubio se acerca al pequeño — ¿Por qué no pides otra cosa? — Su hijo frunce el ceño — Ya sabes, te puedo comprar un nuevo video juego, o que te parece unos shurikens.

— ¡Yo quiero aprender a hacer el kage bushin!

A veces Naruto olvidaba, que su hijo era igual de testarudo que él. Suspira, ¿ahora qué haría con él?

— ¿Qué te parece si antes le preguntamos a tu madre?

Shinachiku, se pone a pensar, tal vez su madre lo convenza mucho más que él. Ya que su padre, siempre le hacía caso a su madre.

— Esta bien, lo limpiare — Dice estirando su mano hacia su padre. Quien se emociona de haber convencido a su hijo, ahora Shikamaru no tendrá de que quejarse.

Padre e hijo estrechan sus manos. Luego Naruto se pone a ver detenidamente los dibujos que hizo sobre las esculturas.

— Eres bueno pintando — Lo alaba el rubio.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta su hijo muy emocionado.

— Si — Dice mirándolo — Yo solo hacia símbolos raro sobre sus caras y... — Entonces el rubio sabe que le está diciendo cosas que no debe. ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraba que su padre hacia eso y pensaba que eso estaba bien? — Digo, yo nunca pinte nada…

Shinachiku, se le queda mirando.

— No es necesario que mientas — Comenta — Ikura-ojisan me lo conto todo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Iruka-sensei?

— ¡Sí! — Contesta con una sonrisa — El otro día, cuando me invito a comer a Ichiraku.

— Desearía que no cuente ese tipo de historias — Se queja él, en voz baja, para que su hijo no escuche.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada — Contesta rápido, mientras se para — Bueno me tengo que ir — Su hijo asiente con la cabeza — Cuando Shikamaru no me vea, te mandare un clon de sombra para que te ayude ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí! — Exclama él.

Naruto sonríe por la alegría de su hijo. Pero sus sonrisas se esfuman de sus rostros, cuando escuchan un grito, que les hace helar la sangre a los dos.

— ¡Uzumaki Shinachiku!

* * *

Un poco antes de eso, Hinata se acerca a la Torre del Hokage y le llama mucho la atención la multitud de gente que había en el lugar. Curiosa, se acerca a preguntar qué está pasando, hasta que ve a Shikamaru.

— Shikamaru-kun — Lo llama, tocándole el hombro. Este se da la vuelta y saluda a Hinata con una sonrisa — ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

— Shinachiku — Es lo único que responden — Justo el día de hoy, tuvo la grandiosa idea de pintar las caras de los Hokages.

Ella se asombra, por lo que dice, así que levanta la vista y como él había dicho, las caras de los Hokages estaban pintadas, y encima de la cara de la quinta Hokage están Naruto y Shinachiku.

— Bueno, pero solo debe limpiarlo — Dice Hinata, intentando mermar un poco el problema.

— Si, pero debe hacerlo en menos de media hora.

— ¿Por qué?

— La reunión de los Kages, empieza en media hora.

— ¿Reunión? — Pregunta desconcertada la peliazul — Pero, si Naruto-kun me dijo, esta mañana, que venga a verlo.

— ¿Él te dijo eso? — La chica asiente con la cabeza.

Shikamaru, mira hacia arriba, pasa su mano por su rostro, sin poder creer que realmente se le haya olvidado lo que debía hacer ese día.

— ¿Para que necesitas verlo? — Pregunta Shikamaru, ya que si era algo que no tomaría mucho tiempo, ella podría ir a hablar con él.

— Tengo que mostrarle el pergamino que me llego.

— ¿Eso nada más? — La chica vuelve a asentir — Bueno, ahora termina de hablar con Shina y vamos a su oficina — El chico vuelve a mirar hacia arriba — Pero me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaran hablando?

Hinata, también mira hacia arriba y se pone a ver detenidamente cada uno de los garabatos, que hay sobre las caras de los Hokages. Se da cuenta que solamente en los rostros del cuarto y de Naruto-kun, no se encuentran pintados. Entonces algo le llama la atención, fija su vista en el rostro del segundo y lo que ve la asombra. Tan concentrada está en lo que ve, que no siente cuando alguien se coloca a su lado; solo se da cuenta, hasta que escucha un grito.

— ¡Uzumaki Shinachiku!

Ella se da la vuelta y ve el perfil de Sakura, quien parece arde en furia. Hasta que da vuelta su rostro y la mira con una sonrisa.

— Hola Hinata.

— Hola Sakura-san — La saluda a duras penas y es que sabe que la pelirosa está enojada.

* * *

Mientras que arriba, tanto padre como hijo se esconden abrazados.

— ¿Qué hace mamá aquí? — Pregunta el niño.

— No se…— Entonces el rubio se acuerda de algo y mira con pánico en su rostro a su hijo — Le dije, que cuando salga del trabajo venga por aquí.

Su hijo frunce su ceño, ¿ahora qué haría para escapar? Él nunca pensó que su madre, pasaría cerca de ahí, ya que supuestamente ella siempre que sale del Hiospital, pasa directo a su casa. Si hubiera sabido eso, no habría hecho eso desde un principio.

— ¡Shina-chan tu madre!

Ambos rubios se dan la vuelta y ven a la pequeña de cabello negro.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Contesta y mira a su padre, quien sigue sin decir una palabra — ¿Qué haremos papá?

— No se…

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! — Se vuelve a escuchar el grito de Sakura.

Tomando todo el valor posible, el rubio se acerca y mira hacia abajo, donde ve a Sakura, junto a Shikamaru y Hinata. Se levanta de golpe.

— Cierto, que también le dije a Hinata que venga.

Antes sus palabras, su hijo se golpea la cabeza. ¿A cuántas personas su padre les habría dicho que vayan a verlo ese mismo día?

— Mi papá dice que Naruto-ojisan no es muy inteligente — Comenta la niña.

Naruto la mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué su mejor amigo hablaba tan mal de él?

— Yo si soy inteligente — Contesta el Hokage — Solo…soy un poco…muy poco…olvidadizo…nada más.

— ¡Naruto!

Los tres pegan un salto, ante el nuevo grito. Naruto se levanta de golpe y se acerca al final del rostro de la Quinta Hokage y adoptando su tono más dulce que tiene dice.

— ¿Si cariño?

— ¡Nada de cariño! — Contesta su esposa furiosa — ¡¿Dónde está Shinachiku?!

— ¡Aquí conmigo! — Contesta, a pesar de que el pequeño suplica que no responda.

— ¡Bajen los dos!

Naruto mira a su pobre hijo, quien lo abraza fuertemente. Él sabe que su esposa se pondrá más furiosa si no bajan en ese instante. Separa a pequeño de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dice.

— Tendremos que bajar.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo.

Su hijo asiente con la cabeza feliz. Alza en brazos al pequeño y salta hacia abajo. Una vez frente a los tres adultos, baja al niño, quien se esconde detrás de su padre.

— ¡Shinachiku! — Exclama la pelirosa, una vez ve a los dos rubios.

— Espera Sakura-chan — La interrumpe Naruto y con mucha confianza sigue hablando — Yo ya rete a Shina por lo que hizo y él está arrepentido de lo que hizo — Mira a su hijo — ¿Verdad?

Tanto Sakura, como Shikamaru miran con desconfianza la escena y es que el rubio haya retado a su hijo se les hizo extraño, ya que quien siempre cumplía ese papel era la pelirosa. Entretanto Hinata, mira hacia arriba, buscando a alguien.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta con desconfianza Sakura. Teniendo por respuesta el cabeceo afirmativo de su hijo.

— Él solo se pondrá a limpiar todo lo que hizo — Afirma el rubio.

— Si — Responde el pequeño.

Sakura mira a Shikamaru, quien levanta sus hombros. Vuelve su vista a sus dos rubios, lanza un suspiro.

— Esta bien, Shina ve a limpiar eso, mientras yo te espero para que vayamos juntos a casa ¿sí? — Propone ella, ganándose una sonrisa de su hijo.

— ¡Sí!

Dicho esto, el pequeño rubio vuelve a subir, gracias a su padre se había salvado del reto de su madre; el cual es mucho peor que el de su padre. Mamá es una persona que se respeta.

Sakura mira a Naruto, quien se asusta internamente, ¿será que ella se dio cuenta que todo lo que le dijo era mentira? Ella se acerca hacia él, lo cual hace que se ponga un poco nervioso.

— Lo siento Naruto — Dice de pronto ella, desconcertándolo a él y a Shikamaru — Pero esperare a Shina a que termine y recién iré a casa a almorzar — Entonces Naruto entiende todo — Así, ¿qué tal si mañana vengo por aquí y vamos juntos a almorzar a casa?

Naruto empieza a sonreír, ahora no tendrá la necesidad de decirle a Sakura, que se había olvidado lo ocupado que estaba y que la había invitado, sin tomar en cuenta que ese mimos día le había prometido a Shina, a pasa todo el día juntos, así como que tenía una reunión con los demás Kages y mucho menos que le había dicho a Hinata, que vaya a verlo.

— No te preocupes — Contesta él — Shikamaru me acaba de invitar a Ichiraku.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿En serio? — Sakura mira a Shikamaru, quien asiente con su cabeza, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo — Entonces esta todo solucionado.

— Así es — Dice el rubio.

— Disculpa Naruto-kun — Interrumpe la suave voz de Hinata — Antes que vayan a comer ¿puedo hablar contigo?

— Por supuesto Hinata — Contesta él — Vamos a mi oficina.

Naruto, acompañado de Shikamaru y Hinata caminan hacia la oficina, dejando a tras a Sakura, quien mira a su hijo. Una vez dentro de la oficina del Hokage, ella saca un pergamino de su bolso.

— ¿Es esta la información que consiguió?

— Según el otro pergamino que me llego, así es — Contesta ella — Me dijo, que me lo mandaba a mí, porque tiene información muy importante y prefería que nadie más aparte de ti o de mi sepan de su existencia.

— Siempre tan precavido — Comenta con una leve sonrisa — ¿Y cuando vuelve?

— Me dijo que seguro mañana — Responde con una sonrisa Hinata.

— Salúdalo cuando lo veas y dile que venga a verme.

— Eso hare.

Ambos se levantan y Hinata se despide del rubio, quien sale corriendo hacia la sala de reunión, junto a Shikamaru.

" _Tan ajetreado como siempre"_ — Piensa Hinata.

Empieza a caminar, hacia su casa, pero en el camino ve a Sakura, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

— ¿Aún le falta mucho? — Pregunta, haciendo que la pelirosa la mire.

— Solo un poco más — Contesta.

Se coloca a lado de Sakura y mira hacia arriba. El hijo de Naruto se encuentra limpiando los rostros, acompañado de la pequeña de cabello negro.

— Era que solamente Shina debía limpiar — Dice Sakura — Pero Hitomi-chan quiso ayudarlo — Mira a Hinata — Realmente es una niña muy buena.

La ojiperla, solo atina a sonreír. Mira hacia arriba y ve a su pequeña, limpiar el rostro del Primer Hokage.

— Se parece tanto a ti Hinata — Comenta Sakura, provocando que la nombrada la mire con sorpresa — Digo, ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que Shina hizo y aun así lo quiere ayudar, es tan buena como tú.

— Bueno, yo dudo que ella no tenga que ver en eso — Dice señalando los rostros.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por lo que hay en la cara del Segundo Hokage.

Sakura mira fijamente la cara del segundo, la cual seguía sin limpiar, y lo que ve le asombra ¿Cómo no había visto eso? Mira con el ceño fruncido a Hinata, quien pone una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

— A veces me pregunto ¿que tanto le contara su padre?

Hitomi se parecía a su madre en muchas cosas, como en lo dulce, amable y respetuosa que era, pero parecía que también se parecía mucho a su padre, a parte de su color de cabello y del color de unos de sus ojos.

— Es vengativa como su padre — Asegura la pelirosa.

— Así parece — Contesta Hinata, riendo suavemente.

Sin poder creer, la deducción que acaba de hacer, Sakura vuelve a mirar el rostro del segundo, en donde se puede claramente el símbolo del sharingan en la frente del Hokage. Y eso que ella pensaba, que la niña era tranquila y dulce, pero tal parecía que las apariencias engañan.

Luego de eso, Hinata se despide de Sakura, dejándole en sus manos a Hitomi. Cuando volvió a la Mansion Huuya, Hanabi ya había avanzado mucho con la bufanda. Almorzó junto a ella y algunos sirvientes; cuando empieza a anochecer, se retira para su casa.

Mientras camina, no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Hanabi.

" _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado con Naruto?"**_

Ella se pregunta si ambos habrían tenido hijos, si él sería igual de cariñoso con sus hijos, si él la miraría de la misma forma que mira a Sakura. Pero sabe que nunca conocerá las respuestas de esas preguntas, sin embargo no parece importarle mucho.

Para ella las cosas, como se encontraban en esos momentos, era lo mejor.

Ella tenía en esos momentos una hermosa familia, al igual que Naruto y ambos son felices de la manera que están.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, llama su atención. Deja de cortar las verduras, y espera escuchar la voz de Hitomi, avisando que está en casa, pero en vez de eso se escucha un silencio profundo.

Frunciendo el ceño, activa su byakugan y mira hacia la entrada. Abre los ojos de asombro por lo que ve y sale corriendo hacia allí.

Se detiene frente a esa persona, mientras siente como su corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora y sin pensarlo, se lanza hacia él, quien la recibe en sus brazos.

Se aferra a él, sin poder creer que hacia como dos meses que no lo veía.

— ¡Te extrañe tanto! — Exclama ella.

— Yo también, Hinata — Responde él.

Se quedan abrazados así durante un largo rato, hasta que escuchan una pisadas detrás de ellos. Se separan y ven a Hitomi llegar.

La pequeña al ver a su padre, corre hacia él y lo abraza.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, papá!

Hinata ve a las dos personas que más ama en el mundo y con una sonrisa saluda apropiadamente a su esposo.

— Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se queda viendo la sonrisa de ella y con una suave sonrisa, en su rostro responde.

— Estoy en casa.

* * *

Hola, aquí les traje el epilogo de esta historia.

Como dije en el capitulo anterior, me encanto escribir este fic, ya que fue como escribir mi propio final, con la pareja que me gusta y con un Naruto alegre, despistado y algo tonto; el Naruto que, en lo personal, me encanta.

Aquí, pasa casi lo mismo que en el manga 700, como ser que el hijo de Naruto pinta los rostros de los Hokages y la reunión que hay en la aldea, pero sin presentar a todos los personajes, solo centrándose en lo que Hinata y Naruto viven, sin estar juntos. Así como habrán visto, las parejas terminaron siendo SasuHina y NaruSaku (muchos acertaron :D) esto de las parejas no lo dije desde un principio, ya que sentía que terminaría contando toda la historia, seria algo así: "La pareja sera SasuHina, ya que Hinata se dará cuenta que la confesión de Naruto fue falsa y ella no se ve obligandolo al rubio a amarla" bueno la mayoría de eso, recién se dice en este capitulo, así que muchas gracias para los quienes se quedaron, aun sin saber que pareja seria. Como dije en un principio, este fic se centraría mas en la madurez de Hinata, quien pudo superar su amor, darse cuenta que hay mas cosas que "Naruto-kun".

Otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado los niños. Al hijo de Naruto y Sakura le puse Shinachiku, ya que según escuche por ahí que ese hubiera sido el nombre que iba a tener, si es que ellos dos se quedaban juntos (ademas que me gusta que sea un ingrediente del ramen, al igual que Naruto :D) su personalidad es parecida a la de su padre y su mejor amiga es la hija de Sasuke y Hinata, quien se llama Hitomi (que puede significar tanto como ojo o pupila, como doble belleza) la razón de su nombre es debido a que ella posee ambos ojos de sus padres, es decir tiene uno negro y el otro blanco, por eso Sakura dice que "ella tiene uno de sus ojos parecido al de su padre" Así que espero que les haya gustado los dos pequeños.  
La escena final, fue la que mas me encanto hacer, Sasuke volviendo a casa :D

El otro fic, continuación de este, no se cuando lo publicare, por que por ahora me fijare en el otro fic, que deje medio tirado :P

Ahora quisiera agradecer los reviews de: _**Cherrymarce**_ , **_chi Uzumaki,_ _jenni 4364_** y **_Knicky Ouji_** : Muchas gracias por dejas sus hermosos comentarios, así como haber seguido esta historia, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo final y espero que les guste el epilogo. Espero verlos en el otro fic, que contara como se dieron las parejas y las relaciones entres padres e hijos.

 **Kromthul** : Gracias por el comentario, pero lamento (aunque puede ser que ya lo hayas visto) decirte que no hay un final yaoi, no por que me desagrade el yaoi (bueno en realidad no me va ni me viene) sino por que primero, desde un principio ya tenia las parejas y segundo, puede ser que Sasuke y Naruto se complementen mucho, sonrían entre ellos, pero yo veo eso solamente como una simple amistad y realmente no los puedo imaginar como parejas. Ademas que me gusta mucho la combinación ente Naruto y Sakura. Así que disculpa, pero no termino así. Igual muchas gracias por leer la historia. Saludos :D

A todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que dejaron un review, así como los que no, a los que les gusto y a los que no, en serio muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y si desean, pasen por mi otro fic, que es un SasuHina, la historia es un poco particular eso si xD es una historia de drama y comedia, así que si desean, son mas que bienvenidos a leerlo, mientras subo la continuación de esta historia.

Ahora sin mas que agregar, me despido (por ahora) de ustedes.

Sayonara

Minna-san! *3*


End file.
